


From NY to LA part 2

by Anonymous



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: My life with Master Timothy James Curry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Tim and I
Collections: anonymous





	From NY to LA part 2

I gave a soft laugh without looking at him and sniffled before I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. 

"Do you wanna give me a tour?" Tim asked.

"Well, there's the kitchen," I said while pointing with my thumb behind us, "and the bedroom." I sat up, "this is the living room."

My place wasn't nearly as big as Tim's house was. He gave a little smile and pulled me to him again, chuckling softly with his lips on my temple.

"I love it though," he said in a low tone.

"Yeah, me too..." I sat up, "And now I'm gonna move in with you."

He nodded while giving me a sweet smile, "Finally."

I gave an amused exhale and leaned into him again and we fell back on the couch and I let Tim wrap me in a tight hug. We sat quietly for a moment while I tried to make sense of it all and accept that I had just been laid off.

"I guess you don't feel up for that walk, my darling?"

I shook my head.

"How about the café? Maybe they've hired someone to play Paul Simon since last time, huh?"

"No, I don't feel up for anything, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Cecilia," Tim assured in a low, sincere tone, "we don't have to do anything."

I put my feet up on the couch and leaned closer to him.

"Maybe eat something, I'm getting quite hungry."

"I don't have very much at home right now."

"Mind if I have a look?"

"No, go ahead." 

Tim unwrapped his arm around me and moved to stand. Taking the few steps needed to enter the kitchen he had a little look around before he started to open up cabinets and drawers. The front of my cluttered fridge caught his attention and he walked closer to inspect all the magnets and trinkets I had on there. I liked fridge magnets for some reason and I had accumulated many of them during the years - pictures I had turned into magnets, various animal-friendly slogans and random shaped ones. Also, people I considered my heroes, both in music and from other places.

"Ah, I spot Annie Lennox," Tim pointed out.

I came into the kitchen and stood beside him.

"I can see the resemblance," he teased as he glanced at my hair.

I gave an amused exhale and leaned against the counter, my hands on the surface behind me.

"And this..." Tim said and pointed at a magnet, "I recognise her. Marie, right?"

"Yeah, that's one of my all-time heroes," I said and smiled, "she's half of the group Roxette."

Tim nodded.

"And she died late last year."

"Yes, I remember that. It was all over the news."

"It was such a shock when I learned that she had died. Roxette has been a part of me since I was eight years old and now that she isn't here..." I still didn't have the words I needed to convey my feelings about her death - it shook me very hard. I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't know, it's all just very sad still."

"Of course," Tim said sympathetically and touched my arm.

"I didn't know her, but I still miss her, you know. She was...important to me..." 

Tim squeezed my arm with a gentle hand and I gave a little sigh, feeling a bit drained about the whole situation.

"What can I make you?" he asked with a tender smile on his lips.

"Oh, I..." I unwrapped my arms and moved to the fridge, opening it up I didn't see anything that excited me and I stepped to the side so that Tim could have a look.

"This feels like home," he quipped as he had a look in my rather empty fridge.

I gave an amused exhale as Tim shut the fridge door and opened a cabinet on the wall. I smiled hearing his surprised reaction to my equally empty cabinet.

"Now this _really_ feels like home," he stated and turned his head to look at me.

"Told ya." 

He closed the cabinet and turned around to face me, "How about we order something in?"

I nodded.

"What would you like?"

"Pizza."

"Alright."

"There's a great place just a few minutes away from here."

"Yes, I walked past it when I came here."

I gave a small nod, "Mind if you go alone? I don't feel up to leaving the apartment." 

"No problem, darling. What kind of pizza would you like?"

I told him what I wanted and he gave my upper arms a little rub before he walked past me and out into the hallway. Walking into the living room again to sit down on the couch, I grabbed the remote and started to channel-surf until I had found something worthwhile, thankful for the mindless distraction that was on at this hour of the day.

Tim came back about 15 minutes later with two steamingly fresh pizzas and I felt a little better when I breathed in the wonderful smell. We talked about how we would proceed from here, with the move and all. I had one month notice period and after that - it was serious, _we_ were serious. It was for real now, him and I, since I was moving across the country to be with him.

"And you're sure you wanna do this?" I asked and sipped my Pepsi.

"Absolutely," he assured, wiping his mouth on a paper napkin, "are you?"

I gave a slow nod, never feeling as confident in anything else as I did in regards to Tim and me living together. I was ready for my next adventure.

"But how will this work? I mean, I don't have a job in L.A and I'm _never_ gonna make as much money as you do, Tim."

"You don't have a job _yet_ but eventually. And I don't care what you make, Cecilia. That's not important at all to me."

"I wanna feel like I'm making my own money and that I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know you feel that way and it's a healthy attitude, I appreciate that, but I don't want money to be a thing that holds you back and create problems for us."

"No, of course not."

"I wanna be with you and I don't care if you make a million dollars or 10 dollars a week, it's _you_ I want.

"I know, baby."

Tim reached for a slice of pizza.

"It's gonna be a bit scary though," I said, "I've never lived anywhere else than New York."

"And I had never lived anywhere else than England before I came here," Tim said and smiled so sweetly, "but I did alright."

I gave a smile.

We finished our pizza and slumped back on the couch to watch some tv. A few hours had passed and it had gotten dark when Tim nudged me with a soft hand.

"How about we take that walk in the park we were gonna take earlier?"

"But I'm so comfortable here," I said in a sweet, tiny voice, nuzzling my face against him.

"I think it will do you good to get out of the apartment a little."

I moved my head slowly to look at him.

"Get some fresh air," Tim continued.

I wasn't feeling it _at all_ but I knew he was right, so I gave a small grunt to show my disapproval, but heaved myself to a sitting position and then I moved to stand.  
Tim smiled at me and took my hand, leading me to the hallway to put our shoes on.

It was a chilly, dark night and I loved that, I knew the park would be ten times more beautiful at this hour. I had only my hoodie on, but I wasn't freezing as Tim and I strolled hand in hand in a slow pace. It only took a couple of minutes to get to the park and as we entered it I became filled with immense love; the park at night was the most beautiful place I could think of and I had strolled here _many_ times when I needed to get away, when I needed to be by myself and clear my mind - it always worked perfectly. The man beside me whom I loved very much and had found a self-sense of purpose when meeting, who was there for me and encouraged me and told me beautiful little truths and words - I had never loved anyone as strongly as I did Tim and I couldn't wait to move in with him.

"It sure is beautiful out here," Tim said as he had a look around.

"Yeah. I've probably spent more hours walking here than I have any other place. I'm gonna miss my park."

"We have parks in L.A too, Cecilia. Don't worry."

We shared a smile and Tim wrapped an arm around my waist and we continued walking.

"Remember the first time we walked here together?" I asked.

"I certainly do."

"Were you nervous?"

He slowly came to a stop and looked me dead in the eyes, "No," he said simply and honestly.

I gave a little smile and squeezed the hand he had around my middle.

"Arriving at the café was nerve-racking and was nervous as hell, you know, but when I saw you all that disappeared and I just felt a sense of 'coming home' when I sat down opposite you."

"I did too," I confessed, "all my bad nerves just vanished and were replaced with the good nerves and I looked forward to it all."

"I remember I had that movie premiere later that night and it was very strange leaving you to go with another woman."

"Yeah, it was a bit surreal, I must say."

"And I thought about you all night, I longed to be around you again."

"But it all turned out pretty good at the end though." Nudging his side. That made him chuckle.

"It sure did."

We walked further in the park and soon came to the bench where we had sat the first time. Sitting down, Tim pulled me into a tight hug and we sat there for a while. He pecked slow kisses on me ever once in a while. His lips had turned cool from the chilly night and they felt nice on my skin.  
A few minutes later a single drop of water landed straight on my nose and then another on my forehead.

I straightened up and looked up to the pitch-black sky, "It's starting to rain." 

Tim didn't have time to even answer me before the sky opened up and it started pouring down, making us scurry away from our seats. Running hand in hand and dodging the puddles that had started forming already. The cold rain sought its way into my hoodie and down my neck and I squealed when it ran down my spine.

"I'm soaked!" I screamed and accidentally stepped into a puddle with my left foot.

It took us a few minutes to reach my apartment and by then we were both drenched from head to toe. Dragging my hands through my hair, I shook the water off my hands and we made it through the gate and into the elevator.  
I leaned into Tim and caught his wet lips in a kiss and we made out as the elevator ascended upwards to the 15'th floor. Soft giggles escaping us every so often.  
Fumbling for my key, I managed to get the door open and we were left standing in my little hallway for a moment, my bag with all my stuff from work was still left by the door. I couldn't bear to even see it, so I pushed it under the chair with my foot. Thought I would deal with some other day. Peeling our wet clothes off and dumped them in a pile on the floor, I asked if Tim wanted to take a shower with me and he nodded as he slipped his damp t-shirt over his head. Grabbing his hand, I led the way to my bathroom for a warm shower.  
Turning the water on and let it cascade down my back, Tim stepped in and embraced me right away, stealing the breath from my lungs by kissing me with passion at the same time as he held me in a firm grip. Our bodies flush against each other as the water warmed us up - it was nice. Tim was nice to have naked against me, his body was extremely scrumptious and I _loved_ the little hint of his paunch as it pressed against my stomach.

We took our time with one another; exploring, feeling, raking, pinching and kneading, Our fingertips dancing effortlessly and willingly over every patch of wet skin, in our hair, faces. So desperate to feel and touch the other one. We both found great pleasure with each other. Tim started to grow and his erection poked my pussy and I wanted him to fuck me from behind - I love to be fucked from behind while standing, so I turned around in his embrace. His hand skated over my ass and he cupped it with force and shook his hand, making my ass jiggle in his grip.

"I can tell that you're a squatter, Cecilia," he said as he thrust his hips gently towards me, "you've got such a lovely, full ass."

I leaned forward to brace myself against the tiled wall, saying with no words that I wanted him to fuck me. Almost holding my breath as I anticipated the intrusion.

"I don't have a condom, baby," Tim moaned slightly, "we shouldn't."

 _Damn. The condom. It completely slipped my mind in the steamy situation_

"Wait, I have a pack in my bag," I said quickly and climbed out of the shower. 

Returning a few seconds later to find Tim pumping himself under the spray of the water, I grinned before I crashed my lips against him again. Tim plucked the condom from my thumb and index finger and ripped it open without breaking our heated kiss. A faint smell of Kiwi filled the confined space and I gave a moan as Tim pushed me back a little, slid the condom on and grabbed me by my hips to spin me around. With force. With determination. Entering me the first with little effort, he pumped his hips a few times before he slipped out of me and I strained on my toes while simultaneously trying to kneel forward as best as I could to accommodate for our similar height and the fact that fucking me in this position was tricky due to it.  
Tim fumbled behind me and gave disapproving grunts ever so often. My legs were tired from standing the way I did and I knew it was no idea to keep going. Standing up, I turned around.

"There's no use, we're the same height."

Tim's mighty cock was in full bloom and he dragged his hand up and down his lengthy shaft.

"Come one, let's go to the bedroom," I said and turned the water off, "it'll be more comfortable there."

We hurried out of the shower and dried off in haste before I led the way into my bedroom. Flopping down on all fours right away on the bed, I didn't need to turn around to look at Tim - I _felt_ him entering me with force and I gasped when he did.

*

We were snuggled under my pink duvet. The rain didn't seem to wanna let up, but it was nice lying in bed with Tim and have him hold me and kiss me, he was always so caring.

"How do you wanna do?" he asked and let his hand move up and down my arm, "do you wanna stay here or go back to the hotel?" 

I stretched where I lay. I was warm and toasty with Tim snuggled beside me, I was cosy from our shower and the sex and I didn't wish to move very much right now. 

"Do you have appointments tomorrow?" I asked and rolled to my side.

"I have some people I need to see around noon, but it shouldn't take very long."

"Would you mind if we stayed here?"

"No, absolutely not."

"You're going home in a few days..." I said absently.

"Yes, yes, I do." Kissing my temple.

"Are you gonna come back before I move out to you or is this the last time we see each other?"

" 'last time'," Tim chuckled a little, "that sounds very dire, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, but, don't you think we should talk and sort some stuff out before you go back home to L.A?"

He nodded.

"I mean, it's a big thing for me, moving across the country and all..." I said and looked up at him.

"It's a big thing for me too, Cecilia."

There was a moment of silence.

"What about my furniture? What should I bring and what can I put on Craigslist?"

"That's completely up to you, my darling."

He could see I wasn't satisfied with that answer and that I was looking for a bit more guidance, so he sat up a little in bed.

"Ok ok, which things do you _absolutely_ wanna take with you?"

"Well... I don't think I need to bring my bed."

"No, since I have one," he quipped, "and it's bigger than yours."

"And I don't need to bring my kitchen table and chairs..."

"Nope."

I was quiet for a while while I was contemplating. Scanning my bedroom for potential things to take with me and I realised I didn't need to bring very many big furniture, and what I wanted to take with me the most were things like my books, movies and various knick-knacks I had accumulated over the years.

"Maybe this will not be such a "big" move - gadgetry-wise, I mean." 

Tim scooted down to lie down again.

"I think I'm gonna start packing and go over things tomorrow already," I said and looked at him.

His arms encircled me gently and moved to spoon me.

"That might be a good idea," he said and kissed my shoulder, "one always has more things than one realises."

"I can't believe that we're moving in together."

"Do you think we're rushing it?"

I turned around in his embrace, "No," I said, never been so sure about anything. "I think it's awesome and I love it."

"I love _you_."

I closed my eyes as I gave a little hum, completely contented and at peace, "Mmm, say that again."

Tim's lips gently kissed my forehead, his hand slowly carding through my hair, "I love you," he whispered.

*

I woke rather early the next morning - my mind and body hadn't adjusted to the fact that I didn't have to get up at six for work. Staring at my ceiling as I lay on my back in the early morning I felt a bit sad when I thought about being let go the way I had. It wasn't fair and I was very sceptical that I would ever find a job again which I loved and still love, like my former job. I gave a little sigh, but as I turned to the man beside me in bed my thoughts immediately shifted and I only felt excitement and happiness when looking at him.  
Shuffling a bit closer while turning around again to let him spoon me, he woke slowly when I grabbed his arm and raised it a little for me to scoot under.

"Oh, good morning, Cecilia," he yawned as he stretched his body.

"Hey."

He pulled me to him, "You're so cold." 

"And you're so warm." Pulling the duvet to cover us, I relaxed against his warm, toasty body.

We lay cuddling for a while, eventually falling asleep. Tim's phone woke us up about an hour later and we were exactly in the same position as we had been as we fell asleep. Tim had very many alarms and annoying noises to go along with them and I hated being yanked from my sleep, next to him, to those noises. We both groaned and he rolled around to scoop up the phone from the floor.  
He managed to turn the noise off and then he turned to me again.

"I'm sorry, Cecilia," he said as he rubbed his eyes, "but I need to make some calls."

He rolled out of bed, naked and sleepy and I peered at him in secret from underneath my cover. I liked what I saw. He was striking and breathtaking - and he was mine. 

"Do you want some underwear..?" I asked.

He turned around, throwing me a dubious look.

"No, not my _panties_! I have boys underwear, Tim."

His face hadn't changed, but the right corner of my mouth hitched slightly and I pointed to my closet.

"Just to your right, help yourself..."

He quirked an expressive eyebrow and walked over to the closet, kneeling to open the lid of a massive box I had, full of underwear, he gave a little surprised sound as he rummaged around for a few seconds.

"I think you have more boxers than me," he quipped, throwing me an amused look.

Finding a pair of striped colourful ones, he rose to his feet and dangled them on his index finger in front of himself. 

"Ah, those are nice ones. I love them." 

"This is the first time I've ever shared underwear with a woman I'm dating."

"Yeah, well, first time for everything, right?"

He slipped them on and for the first time I got a good look of them and how they were _supposed_ to look and fit on a _male_. He looked down at himself and ran his hands along both sides of his groin.

"Comfy," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, those are my favourite ones..."

"I can understand why. I think they're gonna be mine as well." 

Giving him a little face, he walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm just gonna make some calls, Cecilia. I'll be right back."

He started walking to the doorway and I sat up in bed, holding on to the covers around me by my arms.

"Hey, Tim?"

He turned around, "Yes?"

"Are you sure about this cos I'm about to call my landlord and end my lease and then it's for real..."

He gave me a heartfelt smile, "I haven't been as sure about this as I have about anything else."

Hearing that made me smile.

"Make the call, Cecilia - I _need_ you to live with me." 

My stomach fluttered and I gave a nod. Tim started tapping on his phone and smiled at me as he walked out of the room. 

*

As I hung up my phone with my landlord a rush of fear attacked me and my stomach knotted - I had finally done it! I had ended my tenancy and in _one_ little month, Tim and I would be living together. It was crazy and my heart beat ferociously in me. Hearing Tim talk in the background, I was on pins and needles for him to hang up and I wanted to tell him it was official now, no going back - we were soon to share a home together.

I threw my duvet off me and got up to put some sweats on. Stepping into my grey sweatpants and a sports bra, I had to look at myself in one of my full-length mirrors. Looking at myself I felt that I had changed somehow. It wasn't something I could put my finger on - but my eyes were different - they shone. Tim wrapped up one of his phone calls and came into the room, he had put his t-shirt on. I turned around to face him.

"So, how do you feel about living with me in like a month or so?"

I watched his lips curve into a smile and he threw the phone on my bed before his arms wrapped me in a genuine hug.

"I can't think of anything better, Cecilia."

We hugged for a long time and I was excited. I wanted to start packing right away.  
He released me and ran his hands up and down my naked arms, his eyes resting so comfortable on mine.

"Your calls, by the way," I said, "do you have to get going straight away?"

"No, not right now. What I want right now is coffee."

"I have ice-coffee."

Tim made a little face as he sucked air through his teeth, "I'm afraid that won't do."

I gave a soft laugh, "How about we go out for breakfast? We can go to 'Pink Paws' where we had our first date." 

Tim checked his wristwatch, "That sounds fantastic, darling, but I'm afraid I have some appointments I need to get to soon. How about we go there afterwards when I don't have my meetings hanging over me?" 

"Yeah, sure."

"I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel and collect a few things before my meetings."

I nodded.

"Are you alright by yourself or do you wanna come with me?"

"Nah, it's ok. I'm gonna stay here and start organising things."

I grinned as I said those words and Tim chuckled quietly as he bent down to pick up his phone.

"Alright."

"I hope your pants are dry by now."

"Yeah."

"Otherwise I'm sure I can find you something pretty to wear."

"Like these underwear?" he quipped with a twinkle in his eyes.

I nodded with a mock-serious face. He dipped his head to kiss my forehead.

"I know we're gonna get on just fine." 

Entwining his fingers with mine, he made a light pull and we made our way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want any breakfast, Tim?" I asked as I opened a cabinet for a glass to mix my ice-coffee in. "I don't wanna send you out in the world on an empty stomach."

"No, thanks, love. I'll buy some coffee around the corner."

"Alright," I said as I mixed milk with the powder.

He started walking to the bathroom to collect his pants and I followed him, sipping my ice-cold drink as I walked.

"So I guess you're gonna sort things out here for a few hours, hm?" He asked as he stepped in his pants.

"Yeah, I've gotta make some calls and stuff."

"So no gym today?" 

"Oh my god, I had completely forgotten! I have to cancel my gym before I go."

"What gym do you have? Gold's?"

I nodded.

"We have that at home as well, so there's no need."

I made a little face, "Oh yeah!" It's the same gym chain. I can just use the card I have now." 

"You see!"

He leaned in to kiss me.

"Will you call me later?"

"Absolutely."

*

Tim called me later that afternoon. Every meeting and commitement was over for now and he had nothing but time with me until he flew home again in two days. I had started going through my things from the second he closed my door and I hadn't noticed how much time had passed and how the sky had darkened during my non-stop activity.  
He came by around five and I was sitting crossed-legged on my living room floor, going over some papers and documents that I had found in an old binder.

I was blaring Roxette and didn't hear the doorbell and didn't notice him until he came walking towards me with a takeaway paper bag in his hands. He smiled.

"Hey, babe," he said and set the bag down on the kitchen counter, "how are you doing?"

"Oh, hey you." Getting up to turn the volume down, I threw my arms around him and gave his cheek a kiss, "I didn't hear you."

"How's it going?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist, glancing on the disarray of papers I had scattered around in a ring around where I was sat. "You've been doing this all day?"

"Yeah, well, what time is it?"

He checked his watch, "A little after five."

I made a little face of surprise "Oh, I didn't realise how late it was..."

"Have you eaten?"

I shook my head.

"Perfect," he smiled and grabbed my hand, "I brought Italian."

Walking behind him into the kitchen, he opened a cabinet to fetch us some plates and glasses.

"Ooh, someone paid attention to where everything was," I quipped as I sat down on a chair.

He turned his head and gave me a little face.

"How did it go today? Did you have a good meeting?"

"It was your everyday, boring business meeting." Opening a drawer for the utensils, he collected two knives and two forks and brought them to the table, "but it was alright."

I gave a smile and reached for the brown paper bag.

"I'm just glad it's over," Tim continued and opened the fridge for the bottle of sparkling water. "Now I have all the time in the world for you."

"Aaw, baby." Reaching out to caress his hand as he sat down opposite me.

He topped me up and then himself.

"This smells lovely," I exclaimed and opened the bag.

"It sure does."

Tim placed a few containers of food on the table and put the bag on the floor beside his chair.

"How about you?" he asked, "Did you get a lot done today?

"Yeah, it's amazing how much junk ones have, really!"

He nodded as he poured pasta onto his plate.

"I found stuff I didn't even know I had, you know." Taking a sip of my water. "But it feels nice to clean it all away. I've even started to make a pile with all the stuff I'm gonna throw away."

"I've read somewhere that you should do these clear-outs at least once a year."

"Oh yeah?"

"But it is as you say: you tend to accumulate and you forget what you have after a while and things just get piled."

"Tell me about it."

Tim took a mouthful of pasta.

"And I tell myself every time I've gone through my things _not_ to let it pile up again," I continued, "but that doesn't last long, apparently."

Tim gave an amused exhale and I took a sip of water. Then a thought hit me and I set the glass down and looked seriously at him.

"And now I'm barging into your life and turn everything upsidedown!"

Tim dropped his fork with a puzzled expression on his face and slid his hand over the table to grab mine, "That's not true, Cecilia. What are you talking about?" 

"I've never lived with a boy!"

"And I've never lived with a girl." Tim winked at me.

"But..."

"You're clearly not disorganized, baby," he said and gestured with his hands, "just relax. This is just temporarily when you go through your things. Everything is gonna be alright. More than alright."

Exhaling as I slumped down a bit where I was sat, I silently admitted defeat as I had another mouthful of pasta and vegetables.

"Sorry, I just have a tendency to get worked up..."

"I know," Tim said matter-of-factly without looking at me, but he was smiling as he twirled his fork in the pasta.

His eyes looked up and he met mine for a few seconds before turning his attention to the food again.

"How do you wanna do tonight? You wanna stay here and keep sorting?"

I made a hum as I contemplated what I wanted to do.

"Well, not necessarily. I mean, I'm gonna have all the time in the world when you go back to Los Angeles again, and I need all the distraction I can have to get this month to end."

That Tim was going home in two days wasn't as painful to say out loud now when I knew I was on my way there as well. 

"So you wanna come back with me to the hotel later?"

I nodded.

"Maybe we can go for coffee at 'Pink Paws later before we go back?"

"Absolutely."

"I really liked that place. Very cosy."

"I'm so glad you like it. It's one of my favourite places... That and the gym..."

*

After eating our food, I slipped into some sweats and brought the essentials I would need for two nights before Tim travelled back home. We had talked about checking out the gym at the hotel even though I had dissed it just a few days ago 'cause it lacked what I needed the most - a proper lifting podium. 

"But not every workout has to be life or death" I had come to understand, and doing something "lightweight" might be nice for a change. I knew I wasn't the best when it came to anything other than powerlifting and I saw this as an opportunity to learn and maybe teach Tim or he could teach me. It had the possibility to turn out very uncomplicated and sweaty - and I would never say no to that as long as I could have Tim close by when it happened.

We strolled hand in hand along the street. Tim was telling me about the time he had lived on Great Jones Street and I thought that was the coolest ever since one of my favourite book stores is just a stone's throw away from his old address and I have spent many many hours in that neighbourhood, not knowing he used to live there.

"Oh, I know that place," Tim said, "great little shop." 

"They have the best biographies and non-fiction books. I can easily spend half of my paycheck there."

"What's your favourite category?"

"I absolutely _love_ those true horror stories, you know where people have been chained up and tortured in a dungeon."

Tim glanced at me with an amused little smile grazing his lips.

"But I am normal otherwise," I quipped and nudged him with my body.

He gave a little chuckle.

"Best book I've ever read is 'The Cleveland Abduction'. That maniac who locked up three girls for a decade."

"I recognise that story. It was all over the news a couple of years ago."

"I actually remember where I was when the story first broke on the news. I heard it on the radio when I was on my way to work one morning and my first thought - honest to god, was: 'I wonder when they gonna make it into a book'"

We reached the café and Tim chuckled while opening the door for me to step in first. He had his hand gently placed on the small of my back as we made it to a section more secluded from some of the other tables and sat down. The chairs were bright pink and seemed to mould perfectly to me.

"That sounds a bit morbid to say out loud," I mumbled and looked at him.

He sat down opposite me, "That's what you love," he said simply.

"But I do enjoy clean, wholesome biographies also," I quipped and raised my eyebrows, "not everything has to be dire and bleak."

He gave a soft laugh, "I do too."

"Yeah, I've seen your collection."

"They started out as my own private investigation, really, and I bought a whole bunch of them when I first got started in this business."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I looked around and saw how people dealt with fame and it was a big shock to me and I hoped I would find some answers in their books."

"And did you?"

He made a little face as he contemplated.

"Well, I was thrown into this very suddenly and it was a complete 180, you know... And I..." He struggled to find the words to convey what he wanted. "It didn't take me long to understand that the answers weren't in a book and I had to _live_ it, you know, if I wanted to learn."

I nodded.

"And I learned rather quickly how I _didn't_ want it. I mean, of course, I had some pretty wild years in my youth and I might have done things I really didn't want to and it was very easy to be swept along... What I wanted to learn wasn't in books, let's just say that. And I'm very glad I had people around me to guide me, who had been doing this longer than I had and could point me to where I eventually wanted to end up."

"That's good, Tim. I can only imagine how fucking big and confusing your business must be and I can absolutely see how easy it is to get lost in it."

"And a lot of it is just a 'surface', you know. A pretty exterior for the rest of the world to see and think that's how it is. For instance when I had been set up with that 'beautiful shell' as you called her to take her to the movie premiere..."

"Oh yeah."

"That's a very typical 'business move' I have to have a pretty facade on my arm to portray the 'happy, wholesome' image, when in fact I didn't even know her name."

I gave an amused exhale and looked down on the table for a second.

"The whole thing can be very superficial and phoney and no book could ever teach me that." He took my hand and gazed with love into my eyes, "and that's why I am _very_ happy to have found you, Cecilia."

"Aww, Tim!"

"Nothing is superficial when it comes to you and you're not like everyone else."

He caressed my hands.

"What a nice thing to say, thank you, Tim."

"I feel like I can finally relax after darting back and forth for so many years."   
He straightened up where he was sat without letting go of my hands, "Just sitting with a woman and drinking coffee at a café would be an impossible thing in the past and I never pictured it even happen..."

We shared a smile.

"And now that I'm finally here - I can't even imagine going back to before."

"I'm glad, my baby."

He brought our joint hands to his mouth and kissed whatever fingers of mine he could. Tim's effortless chivalrous behaviour always made my stomach flutter and knees weak. I had never been with a man as romantic as Tim and I had never had _anyone_ make me feel as special as he managed to and it was all done very uncomplicated.

"What would you like, my love?" he purred.

I had almost forgotten where we were and _why_ we were there.

"Oh... Just some ice-coffee, thanks," I said and cleared my throat.

"You sure? You don't want anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Tim turned and walked to the counter where a guy in Madonna drag greeted him.

"Hello there handsome and welcome to Pink Paws, what'll be this fine evening?"

"Hello, can I get an ice-coffee, large, and a regular coffee, please?"

"Sure thing, handsome. Coming right up."

As Madonna fixed him his things, he subtly turned around to me with an amused, slightly bemused expression and I gestured over my own boobs to emphasise the shape and size of hers since she had huge cones as boobs and gave a big grin. I watched Tim's lips curve into a smile and how he waved his hand in my direction to get me to stop. That made me laugh out loud and he had to turn around to Madonna again.

I got a text and didn't notice when Tim made his way towards the table again. I wasn't aware until he set a tray down in front of me and then sat down on his chair.

"Oh, man!" I exclaimed and put the phone back in my pant pocket.

Tim gave a little chuckle and handed me my large container of ice-coffee.

"Chocolate pie! Tim, you know what I like!"

"Yes, I do."

He pushed the plate with pie on to me and then handed me a little spoon.

"You're not gonna have some?"

"No, coffee will be just fine."

I loved him for doing this. It was the little things he did for me that was the most important. He knew how much I loved chocolate and sweet, sugary things and he also knew I needed it a bit more now when everything was changing and I was about to move 2500 miles.  
Grabbing my spoon, I cut into the lukewarm pie and dabbed it in a piece of whipped cream and put it in my mouth - it was the best piece of chocolate pie I had ever had and I involuntarily made a little noise with utter delight as I chewed. Tim reached for his cup and took a sip.

"You _have_ to try this, babe." Cutting a piece, I extended the spoon to his mouth.

"Oh my god, it is fantastic!"

"Ya-ha."

We each shared a smile and I had a sip of my ice-coffee.

"So, you have any plans for these last few days in New York?"

Tim set his cup down and licked his lower lip, "No, whatever obligations I came here for are over and now I just wanna spend time with you doing absolutely nothing."

I gave a smile. That sounded like magic.

"I kinda look forward to going home actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have to start making room for you."

My solar plexus jolted hearing those words.

"I don't think I'm gonna bring _that_ much, though, and you have plenty of space already."

He made a little face as he half-shrugged, "Well, maybe I can use it as an excuse for _my_ spring cleaning then..." Wiggling his eyebrows.

I gave an amused exhale and had another sip, Tim leaned forwards in his chair, grabbing my free hand.

"You and me, my love."

*

We didn't notice the time running away from us or how the other customers started vacating one by one and soon we were the only ones in there.

"I'm sorry, guys, but we close in ten," a man in a Diana Ross outfit told us.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, sorry."

"It's alright. Just thought I should tell you."

Tim glanced at his wristwatch and downed the last little content of the now lukewarm third cup of coffee as I tidied up a little on our table and collected our things onto the tray.

"Shall I call us a cab?" he asked as he moved to stand.

"Yes, do that while I run to the bathroom real quick."

All the liquid I had consumed tonight was taking its toll and I knew I couldn't leave the café without having peed.

"I'll be outside waiting for you."

"Alright," I said as I glanced back at him over my shoulder.

Coming out not two minutes later, I found Tim in the middle of signing Madonna's chest. She was leaning back slightly and holding her hair and costume out of the way for him to have room. Her right hand had a cigarette that she carefully made sure wasn't in the way of Tim. I knew Tim always took it seriously and he always treated people who wanted his autograph or just a few seconds of his time, with respect - even though this circumstance maybe was a bit peculiar. He had a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and his left hand was tentatively splayed above Madonna's left peck to make the signing easier and keep the huge, cones of breast out of the way.

I pushed open the door and she turned her head towards me.

"I'm sorry for hogging your man, sweetheart, but I just can't help myself."

Tim's lips hitched slightly and I gave a soft chuckle.

"No worries."

Tim finished writing and took a step backwards as he handed her her sharpie. Madonna looked down at herself and exclaimed something incoherent, but from her tone, I knew it was a happy declaration.

"Oh my god, thank you, sir! 

Tim chuckled, "You're welcome."

I stepped closer into the light to read "Thank you for the exquisite pie. Tim Curry"

"I'm never washing again!" Madonna shrieked and waved both hands in the air. Extending her hand to Tim, she thanked him several times and then stubbed out her cigarette and vanished inside.

"That was something else," Tim said while wrapping his arm around me, "you cold, babe?" 

Leaning into him, I let him encircle me with both arms and I breathed in his wonderful scent.

"Nah, I'm alright."

He pecked quiet kisses on me and we stood like that until the taxi came about five minutes later. We hopped in the backseat and Tim told the driver where to take us.

* 

Tim slid the keycard into the slot and the whole room lit up as the door opened. It was tidy and smelled fresh. 

"It's just been one day since I was last here, but it feels like I week," I said as I removed my shoes.

Tim smiled without taking his eyes off the stack of envelopes and papers he had picked up from the front desk.

"Oh my god, he mumbled and his smile disappeared, "I've been gone one night and this _still_ manages to pile up." He gave a little sigh while sifting through them for a minute or so, but realizing it wasn't anything important, he let them be.

"Is it something that can wait?" I asked.

"Yes. Absolutely."

Slipping the hoddie off my head, I threw it on the arms of one of the couches.

"Wanna take a shower with me?"

"God, yes."

*

It was raining the next morning - ironically enough. It was like an exterior view of my inner feelings and I burrowed down further in the fluffy duvet, next to Tim. It was like I was determined to commit his scent, how he felt and what he made me feel, to memory.

This was our last day together before he flew home again and we both knew it would be about 30 days before we would see each other again - but that time it wouldn't be a brief weekend visit - we would finally be living together within the month and we were equally as excited. Tim was still asleep beside me and I carefully reached out my hand to caress his hair, quietly taking in every feature of his beautiful face and how it looked. I gave a slow smile in the early morning and when I moved next to him the duvets rustled so appealingly.  
I couldn't believe my own luck and what a turn life had taken. I had been so happy lately - sincerely happy, and I could get used to that feeling. Shuffling closer to place my forehead against his, I closed my eyes to take in the moment and placed my hand on his waist under the duvet. He moved suddenly and rolled to his back, where he chewed air and then yawned. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned his head to me.

"Hey, good morning," he mumbled sleepily and stretched both his arms over his head.

That's when I took the opportunity to scoot closer to lay on his arm.

"Come here," he mumbled as he wrapped me in a warm hug.

The duvet, his arms, _he_ engulfed me and I felt so safe and warm and at peace.  
We lay quiet and enjoyed one another's closeness and naked bodies. Tim pecked kisses on me ever so often. It was a perfect opposite to what went on outside and I didn't think I could be more in love with him and life than I was right now.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" I asked.

He nodded with his eyes closed, "That's what I was thinking."

I cuddled up on his arm and closed my eyes, thinking I wouldn't fall asleep, but woke about two hours later when Tim's phone started making a whole lot of noises. My safe-space was disturbed as he jiggled away from me to get to the phone. Falling backwards on my pillow, I turned around to lie on my side and pulled up the comforter and held it in place with my hands under my chin. I heard him speak and agree to something and I hoped to god he didn't have to get out of bed.

"Tell me you don't have to work today, Tim?" I mumbled.

He tapped the screen and put it on his nightstand before he pressed himself to my back and slipped his arm around me.

"Nope." Kissing me slowly. "I'm all yours today."

He let his left arm slide down my body where his hand grabbed my ass.

"Good."

I turned my head and the need to play was evident in his eyes and by the way his hands held on to me, kneading me. Shuffling to lie on my back, I welcomed him closer by wrapping whatever limb I could around him and pulled him to lie on top of me. He placed slow kisses on me and I was suddenly wide awake.

* 

By the time the clock had turned one p.m we had had a heavy make-out session in the shower and were now lounging in the big bed watching tv.

"I know I said I wanted to check out the gym at the hotel, but you think we can we skip that?"

Tim was reclined beside me, one eye on the screen and the other on the paper he was reading.

"You don't wanna go?"

"No, I just wanna stay in this bed until it's time for you to go home again."

Tim turned the page and my phone buzzed at the same time. Turning around I gave it a quick glance but didn't bother to check it.

"It's alright by me," he said as he continued to read.

I laid my head down beside him and touched his belly.

"Are you ok with me going home tomorrow?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, it feels fine, I know I'm coming there soon, so..."

Tim gave a sweet smile and placed his hand on the back of mine.

"And you're not beginning to have seconds thoughts?"

I looked up at him, "Oh my god, no!"

He chuckled.

"I think this was the best thing that could've happened, actually," I continued and moved my fingertips over his bare chest. "Me getting laid off work... It's gonna be easier for us to be together too."

"It sure is."

Shuffling upwards a little our lips met in a kiss and my phone buzzed once again. I was determined to ignore it, but when I heard three pings in a row, I sighed and reached for it.

"Sometimes it would be nice if I could just mute this fucking thing."

I moved to sit cross-legged on the bed and Tim picked up his newspaper again. I gave a little sigh as I replied. This was not what I wanted right now, but I felt compelled to.

"Sometimes I remember _why_ I've stayed away from social media," Tim mocked a little when he heard my small sighs.

"God, I'm so sick of this," I mumbled without having heard him properly. 

"What is it, babe?"

"Damn facebook," I said absently as I wrote my reply. "I don't even know why I'm still on here sometimes, it's so tedious."

Tim shifted beside me, "I never got around to set up an account. It seems too superficial and time-consuming."

"Ouugh, it is! And I wish I didn't need to keep it, but I have a few friends on here and they are the only reason I stay on, you know."

"We're so used to living in a world where no one talks to each other, it's all done online nowadays and I find that all a bit sad, really."

"Yeah, I do too," I said while tapping the screen. "But I got to show you something...wait." Wrapping up what I was doing, I typed "Tim Curry" in the  
search bar and found several groups.

"Have you seen all the groups dedicated to you?"

"I have groups dedicated to me?"

"You sure do!"

"I had no idea."

"Well, maybe it's better if you just stayed out of them. But from what I've gathered there are more than a few people who want to jump your bones."

"Are you a member of any of those groups?"

"I don't need to," I quipped with a smile, "I'm already sleeping with you."

Tim made a little face as he scrunched his nose at me.

"But yeah, I am. But I'm not 'participating' or 'contributing', it's too much drama and I don't care for that at all."

Tim gave an amused exhale as he continued to read.

"And it's 90 % girls and you know how they are." Absently tapping around on the screen. 

Tim threw his newspaper aside, his interested obviously piqued by my little sniggers and he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Let me see what you're doing, babe," he said and peered over my shoulder.

I clicked back to a group and we silently scrolled through it. Tim making little noises and amused exhales every once in a while, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"It's a bit surreal to actually see this," he confessed.

"Yeah, I bet. All these strangers and every one of them wants to get it on with you." I looked back at him, he was silently staring into my eyes. "You are a desirable man, Tim. To them all." 

"It's very flattering, but I really don't care about what they think. All that matters is what you think."

I threw my cellphone on the bed beside me with a little smile, "And I think that I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Scooting down to lie beside him, letting him draw me close. "And I think you are the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on."

"Is that so?" he purred.

I nodded firmly.

"Maybe you should put _that_ in the group."

I gave a little snort and combed my fingers through his hair, "Nah, I have no interest in any of them either, really."

We shared a smile and just observed one another in the comfortable silence. My hand coming down to touch his beard and lips, grazing them with a tender touch.

"You should get it."

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Facebook. You should get it so we can communicate when you go home."

"I prefer talking to you over the phone, Cecilia - like we've always done."

"Yeah, I know. I just thought it would be a fun, silly thing to do, you know. We're 'hiding our love in plain sight' kind of a thing."

"I don't wanna hide our love, darling."

"No, me neither. I just thought I'd show you what people do in the 21 st century..." Hearing me say those words made it sound so horrible and the last thing I wanted in life was to include 'facebook' in it, really. "You know what? You're better off. Don't get it, stay the wonderful tech-clueless soul that you are. I love you for that."

He chuckled quietly and kissed my lips.

*

We didn't leave the room for the entire day and we stayed in bed pretty much the whole time. We tried to watch a movie but weren't able to finish it since we didn't want to keep our hands off each other, or we'd fall asleep to it, and because of that, it played in the background three times. Not once did we see the movie in its entirety. 

Neither of us said it out loud, but I think the reason we clung to each other the way we did was that he was leaving in a few hours and it was something we both dreaded. Even though I would be coming also within the month was the pain of saying goodbye again ever so real.

It was about nine o'clock that evening Tim started to pad around the room for his clothes which he haphazardly folded up and put in his bag.

"And these," he said and grabbed the underwear he had borrowed from me, "I'll take them with me and wash them." Bundling them up before they went into his bag. "I don't wanna give back dirty underwear."

"Yeah alright. They're my fave though, so don't lose them." Giving him a little face.

"Oh, don't worry." 

He went into the bathroom to collect some stuff into a toiletry bag and then put it on a table by the window in the bedroom. He had himself a little look around.

"You've got it all?"

"I think so..." He mumbled before turning his attention to me, "Except the most important thing..."

We both gave a little smile and he walked over to me and climbed into bed again where he snuggled me to him and then manoeuvred himself to a straddling position above me.  
Pinning my wrist down over my head on the mattress, his eyes scanned my face.

"Think I can fit you into my suitcase, Cecilia?"

I watched how he quirked an eyebrow and his lips curved into a little naughty smile. Matching his expression, I licked my lips and indicated for him to dip down and kiss me. He didn't comply right away and kept hovering above me, teasing me.  
Slowly he let go of my hands one by one and propped himself up on his forearms on either side of my head. His eyes gazed at me for a moment - almost like he wanted to preserve the image of me.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, his voice so sincere.

I gave a slow smile as I trailed my hands up to his face where I let my fingers brush over his forehead and down his temples. Still with a smile on my face. My fingers traced down his cheeks and his chin where I grabbed his beard with a tender touch. 

"You too," I whispered back.

He dipped his head and we met in a passionate kiss. His beard gently whispered over my skin and I could feel him slowly pressing his body weight down and how he slowly immersed himself over me, but still held himself up not to crush me entirely. I _loved_ having his this near.   
His arms crept closer around me and his hands touched the sides of my head, deepening the kiss as I flung my arms around him to keep him closer.

It was a juicy make-out session and I felt my pussy stir after a while. Needing to take it further my hands slid down his body and grabbed hold of his t-shirt where I started to pull it upwards. He caught my drift immediately and placed his weight on his hands and knees as he let me tug the shirt over his head. I took the opportunity to sit up a bit to slip my own shirt off before I laid down again as he followed. His lips were warm and eager and we made out for a long time without rushing anything and before I knew it he had snuck out of his underwear. Grabbing the waistband of my panties, he moved his weight to one side as he helped me out of them. I immediately wrapped my legs around him and pressed down, making his almost fully erected cock rub against my clit so lovely.

It made us both moan and Tim started to thrust very subtly against me, grinding over me and circling his hips against my ever-increasing wet pussy. He dipped his head and claimed my lips in a filthy kiss. Quietly moaning my name every so often.  
We were ready, our bodies moved in sync with each other and hands were everywhere; gripping, kneading, raking and pinching. Tim sucked on my nipple and it made me give a long moan - I _loved_ when he teased my nipples the way he did. Grabbing his hair to keep him there for a little while, his tongue made me writhe and suck air through my teeth.   
He was very deft and knew exactly what he was doing to me. Then I forced him to my mouth and we huffed and groaned in one another's mouths.

"Fuck me," I whisper strenuously as his teeth bit down on the skin of my neck, "fuck me, Tim. Now!"

His lips found mine again and he kissed me senseless for a few seconds before they were drawn away from my mouth as fast as they first got there and he reached for the condoms in the bedside table. My hands holding on to him as he leaned away from me and I longed for his cock to enter me.

"Two left," he breathed as he was able to snatch the pack and extract one. I gave a little hum. Leaning back a little as he put the condom on and then throwing the wrapper on the floor. "How appropriate," he winked as he reclined quickly over me again, his forearms rested on either side of me as he entered me. 

The fucking itself was intense and loud. Tim made me scream out every time he ploughed into me and I kept gritting through my teeth for him to be even rougher and harder with me.   
To fuck me as my life depended on it. It was something I needed since he was going home soon and I wanted him to fuck me to make me feel it for _days_ after.

Tim stopped for a second only to throw my legs over his shoulders and I squealed in delight when he showed his assertive side. That position also meant that he was able to fuck me harder and my mind went completely blank as he pounded me into the mattress with everything he had. I did my best just to keep up and not blackout - it was magnificent!

His thrusting was relentless and he shut his eyes and straightened up slightly while his grip on me intensified - he was close and he kept murmuring and groaning through his teeth. My breasts were bouncing up and down so I laid my hands on them to keep them as still as possible while I was being fucked senseless. A few thrusts later and Tim held his breath as his facial expressions changed to match the sensation of what was going on inside him and he opened his mouth only to tell me he was on the verge.

The response he got was my throaty grunts to spur him on to keep fucking me and a couple of seconds later he spilt his seed in the condom and a slow pace took over until he stopped altogether and withdrew himself.   
After a few breathes to collect himself, he rolled the condom off and tied a knot around it and went into the bathroom to discard it.

As he walked back to bed and to me, I could see his chest had flushed to a light pink and his dick was that gorgeous post-cum size and as my eyes ran over all of him, I got a jolting feeling in me and I was so elated to be his and that I had the fortune to be able to see him this way - naked and sparkingly exquisite.  
He strolled totally unabashedly towards me and laid down on the bed.

"That was a bit fast, I'm sorry," he said in a low tone between kisses, "let me make it up to you, my darling."

*

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" 

The room was pitch-black and cool outside the extremely fluffy comforter and I pulled it tighter around me as Tim and I lay spooning - the heat from our naked bodies helped to warm me up.

"I have a car picking me up at nine."

My stomach whooshed for a second when I heard those words, but I just had to remind myself that it was only for a short period of time - we would be living together before the month ended. I didn't reply but nuzzled even closer to him and it wasn't long until we fell asleep to the faint sounds of the New York traffic outside the window.

*

I woke from a fitful sleep and I wasn't ready for what was to happen - not at all. Everything sort of happened on autopilot and I was too anxious to eat any breakfast and just stumbled out of bed and put my clothes on.  
Tim gathered the last of his things to bring them down to the lobby and I helped carry one of his bags. We didn't say much but kept a steadying grip on each other's hands and the elevator ride down seemed to take forever. Somehow I wouldn't mind if it did - that would only mean I got to spend more time with him. _One month_. I kept telling myself. _One month_

He walked in front of me to the check-in/check-out counter to sign some papers and leave his key-card and I hitched his bag on my shoulder while I waited for him. My stomach was fluttering and rumbling - a constant reminder of my lack of breakfast and the notion of him leaving.  
Turning around, we locked eyes and he gave a little smile as he walked up to me and reached out his hand to his bag.

"It's alright. I'll carry it outside," I said with a little smile.

"Ok." He returned my smile. "The driver is waiting outside."

My stomach knotted as we started walking through the huge lobby and I welcomed the chilly temperature as we revolved out from the door. It was a welcomed distraction and this must be the first time I've been glad to be cold.   
Tim handed his bags to the driver who threw them in the trunk and then said he'd be waiting in the car as we said our goodbyes. Neither of us said anything for a few seconds, we just stood real close, our hands enlaced.

"So I'd take it you're not going with me to the airport?"

I shook my head.

"James will take you home when he's dropped me off, you know."

"No, I think it'll be better if we part now instead of at the airport. I don't think I can deal with saying goodbye there, with all the people and stuff..."

The left side of his mouth hitched into a warm-hearted little smile and he embraced me.

"I'll see you in a little while, Cecilia."

"Yeah."

My arms holding him tight as he pecked kisses on my hair.

"This is still hard...."

"I know, my darling."

We leaned back to look at each other. I was a bit misty-eyed as my gaze wandered over his face to try and memorize it to have something to hold on to until next time. He wet his lips and leaned forward to kiss me goodbye, the deep one tapering off to countless little pecks and as our foreheads gently touched, his right hand cupped my cheek and he gave a little sigh. We locked eyes again.

"See you soon, Tim."

"Yeah, bye, love."

"Call me when you land so I know you are safe on the ground."

"I will."

He leaned in for a final kiss before he stepped into the car.

"Bye, Cecilia," he said before he closed the door.

I raised my hand to give a wave and the car drove out in the street. I watched how the car got smaller and smaller only to disappear around the corner and I bit my lip as a nervous feeling filled me. Telling myself _not_ to cry, I grabbed my bag in a tight grip as I started walking to the subway, feeling so completely alone even though the streets were swarming with people. 

It was very nice to get home. I knew I had a lot to go through and sort out before my big move and I looked forward to getting started. It would also be a good diversion from my thoughts and something to help me to stay focused and occupied for about 25 days.  
But I knew I wouldn't get much done without some breakfast first, so I made sure to fill up before I started working. It was a little after ten when I got started on the clear-out to the tunes of Marie's voice and Per's guitar and I was pleasantly surprised that I managed to block out everything else besides what I was doing and I had worked for a good hour when my phone pinged. It was a facebook friend request from a "James Curry" and it made my heart warm and I slumped back on the floor against the couch with a happy hum and accepted before I went to his page. He hadn't pimped it very much but he had filled out his relationship status and that said: "in a relationship". He had also taken a photo of a picture of Annie Lennox from what looked like the airport and added the caption "Short-haired blonde women are very cool. I miss mine."

That made me audible go, "Aww Tim!" as I put my hand over my heart.

I must say I was impressed though seeing Tim wasn't very tech-savvy but had managed to set up an account.

"Hey you and welcome to a complete waste of time, but I'm glad you're here." I wrote with a winking emoji.

A reply came instantly "I'm so lost, you'll have to help me figure this out." and then some random emojis.

I got a text as I was in the middle of answering him.

"Facebook seems very complicated and I guess you'll have to provide some guidance in the future :D I am so lost. haha. We're just about to board, so I will call you when I arrive back home. I love you"

"I love you too, Tim. Have a good flight and I'll talk to you in a few hours. Big kisses"

*

Five hours later and I had gone through what felt was half the apartment, but when I had a look at the pile in the living room I realized just how much I had left to do. Fine, I was ok with it, at least this shit would keep me busy and hopefully save me from the longing and loneliness.

I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and it was approaching three in the afternoon when my stomach rumbled and I decided to take a break for some sustenance or else I would keel over soon. Tim wasn't due to land for about an hour and I reckoned I could eat something and then get back to organizing and sorting.

*

The phone rang while I was on a little break about two hours later, and it was nice to see Tim's name come up on the screen.

"Hey, baby."

"Hello, Cecilia. I have landed now."

"Oh, good." Propping myself against the couch I remained seated on the floor. "Did you have a good flight?"

"I did. I slept pretty much the entire way." He inhaled on his cigarette. "This past week made me a tired boy."

I gave an amusing exhale.

"And I guess you won't be given much free time now once you're back?"

"No, I have a busy schedule, loads to do, you know."

"Yeah."

"How's it going over there? Are you getting much done?"

"I do! I've spent the entire day going through stuff and throwing shit away."

"That's good. You always discover that you had more things than you thought."

"Oh, absolutely. Now that I have it spread out in front of me I can't believe I even had it. That it even "fit" here, you know... It's so much."

He gave a little laugh.

"Call me if you feel like you're about to go insane."

"Ha! You're gonna be the first one I call." Tim chuckled in my ear and it filled me with longing. "So what are you up to for the rest of the day?" I asked as I fiddled with some papers by my feet.

"Oh, it will be very luxurious, you see. I'm thinking a tv-dinner and an early night."

"That actually sounds like the perfect Sunday, Tim, just throw in some deadlifts and a bench session and I'm your girl." We both laughed. "I just wish I was there with you."

"I do too, my darling, but soon you will be."

My stomach fluttered when I heard him say those words.

"Yeah, soon..."

I heard Tim move the phone away from his mouth as he spoke to someone. "Yes. Thank you. Thanks." I heard him say before he got back to me, "Sorry, Cecilia, my driver just showed up."

"Oh."

"And you know what my powerlifter girl? I have to go."

"Yeah, alright."

Tim lowered his voice, "I don't want him to hear just how _much_ I miss you..."

My chest fluttered by the sound of his voice and what he was insinuating and my entire body flushed with longing for him. 

"No, we don't want him to hear something none pg rated," I said with laughter in my voice.

"Right."

"Ok, Tim. I'm gonna continue with my things."

"Yes, since you better be ready to move in with me within the month."

"Oh, trust me, I will."

We both chuckled.

"Alright, love. Take care and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes, absolutely. Bye baby."

"Bye."

***

A week flew by rather fast and I was able to see with my eyes the progress I had made. It was a good feeling to see it pile up and what I didn't wanna keep, I either threw or gave away. I managed to sell quite a few things on Craigslist and the money I made I stored away to pay for the move itself.

It was very typical of me to get ahead of myself, and in my sheer exuberance I packed away stuff I had use for and it made me have to dig in the boxes in search for it - more than once! I was just so excited and I believed time would go faster if I packed it all away and I didn't have to see it.

Tim wasn't particularly busy right now either and that meant we spent hours on the phone with each other, and when the need got too big for some sort of physical connection we would skype and it was such a relief to be able to _see_ him and play on the illusion that he was in the room with me.

"I'm almost done with the living room," I said one night as we skyped.

"You're so good, baby," he said and flashed his grin.

"And it's so much though..." I had a look around the room, "Hey, wait. You gotta see." I angled the computer for Tim to be able to see the pile I had set up in one of the corners. "Look!"

"That's quite a lot."

"And I've got so much more to go..." I mumbled absently as my eyes darted over the boxes. "A two-room apartment houses a lot of shit."

Tim chuckled.

"But I'm not bringing it all, though," I grinned to the camera.

"But if you _were_ to it would not be a problem, really. You know I have plenty of space."

"Yeah, I know," I said with a little smile. "I'm just trying to keep the expenses down, you know."

"Cecilia, that's not something you should worry about."

"No?"

"No, I know how much it costs to move and I was gonna ask if it's alright with you if I help you with some of that?"

"Oh my god, Tim, that is so nice, but I can't ask you to do that."

"I know, my darling, that's why I _offered_ to," he quipped.

I would _never_ earn the same amount of money as Tim did, and he knew that. He also didn't care about it, and _I_ knew that. I've never been comfortable with the notion of money trading hands like this. I took pride in being able to fend for myself and I hadn't had the need for any help since I left my parents home and moved on my own. 

I also knew how much all this would cost and if Tim had kindly offered to help me, who was I to turn that down?

"Yeah, I mean... Ok. If you wanna..."

"I would be more than happy to help you, Cecilia. It's you and I, isn't it?" 

I nodded at the camera with a smile on my face.

"And in return maybe you can take a look at my deadlifting? I believe I'm in dire need of some help."

"Aww, you're speaking my language, baby!"

We laughed.

"But of course I will, Tim!"

He looked really pleased.

"Oh, goodie."

"I can't wait until I get over there and can start checking out the gyms."

"You won't be disappointed, I can tell you that."

"I look forward to working out with you, baby."

"Actually, I do too," he said. "Didn't think I'd ever feel excited about a thing like that."

We shared a smile.

"My darling, you know what," Tim said after checking his wristwatch, "I got to go."

"Oh. Ok."

"I would much rather stay here with you, but duty calls." He made a little face.

"Yeah, life's pretty hard sometimes..."

He chuckled.

"And I will _see_ you in person very soon, Cecilia. Can't wait."

"I know, me neither."

"Have a good day, my darling and let's talk soon."

"Absolutely."

He blew me a kiss.

"Bye, Cecilia."

I caught it and pretended to snack on it.

"Bye, Tim."

***

It was five days until D-day when I woke up in a panicked sweat with a nasty pressure on my chest. My hand instinctively reached out to my left for Tim, even though I knew he wasn't laying beside me. It was just a trick from my brain since I wasn't fully awake _or_ asleep and the limbo stage made me disoriented.   
I had had a horrible nightmare and my body was shaking. My bedroom had an eerie echo since it had been stripped of all its stuff which I had moved into the living room and piled against the longest wall. My whole apartment had an echo in fact since I was pretty much ready to go and had been so for several days.

The only thing that was in my bedroom right now was my bed and my bedside table which I kept my clock radio on. It was pitch black and everything in the hollow room scared me.   
I gave a sigh and fought down the need to cry, my nightmare had frightened me so, but even more, I wanted Tim to be here and hold me. The luminous digits on the clock radio told me it was two in the morning and on autopilot my brain counted backwards to LA time. It had done so pretty much ever since our first date, it was always attuned with Tim's time.   
With a trembling hand, I reached for my phone and swiped it open, I didn't wanna call in case he would be sleeping, even if it was only 11 at night, so I texted him.

"Tim are you awake? Can I call you?"

I gave a sigh and laid the cellphone beside me on the bed, hoping to god he wasn't sleeping. He called me pretty much straight away.

"Hey, darling. Shouldn't you be sleeping? What's up?"

Hearing his voice relieved me and I wasn't alone anymore.

"I just had a nightmare..."

"Oh no, darling. It's alright now, it was only a dream."

I pressed the phone to my ear and my teddy bear to my chest as I curled to my side. Too afraid to sit up and _see_ the darkness.

"It was so scary... I'm so afraid."

"I know, but it's alright now. I'm here."

"Yeah..."

"What did you dream?"

"Someone was in here and lurking around and when I went into the living room to check, all I could see was a huge hole and then I was pushed into it and there were dead bodies and...ughh... Just horrible..."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"No, and I woke up and reached out for you. I wish you could be here, Tim." I snivelled and held on to my teddy bear.

"I do too, Cecilia. If I were there I would hold you and comfort you."

"I need to hear something colourful and light, please tell me something happy."

"Well, I took a walk today, you know that route we walked when you were here..."

"Yeah..."

"And I met the most gorgeous little puppy and it made me think of you."

I sniffed as I gave a little laugh under my comforter.

"You did?"

"Yes. She was bright white with one black paw and she was so beautiful."

"Aww."

"She was only 14 weeks and when I went to pet her she sank her little teeth into my fingers."

I giggled.

"But she didn't bite hard, it was more of a little nibble, and it made me laugh."

"Aww, little puppy with her little teeth!"

"You would have loved her, Cecilia!"

"I already do even though I haven't even met her."

Tim chuckled.

"And it got me thinking about how much I want to adopt a dog," he said.

"I would love that also."

"And think how much easier it is when the two parents live on the same side of the country..." he said. The tone of his voice was very suggestive and I knew he was referring to me moving there and how us adopting a dog together was something that would most definitely happen in the future.

"Our own little dog," I sighed.

"Absolutely."

I rolled to my back as I felt myself relaxing more and more and the panicked grasp on my teddy tapered off.

"Thank you, Tim, for making me think of beautiful things."

"Of course, darling."

I gave a little hum.

"So what are you doing? I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, not at all. I was about to go to bed and read. I just stepped through the door, actually."

"You did? What have you been doing?"

"I have been having dinner over at Marcia's and all the business talk has made me in dire need of a good book."

I gave a soft laugh.

"But did you have a good time?"

"Yes, absolutely. It was all very laid back, really. But she knows you're about to move here and she is very eager to meet you."

"She is?"

"Of course, you're my girlfriend!"

" 'Girlfriend'" I hummed, "it still sounds very juvenile."

He gave a little chuckle.

"I kinda like it, actually. This is the first time since I was a kid that I have had someone in my life to call 'girlfriend' and it's nice..."

"Yeah, we got to call each other _something,_ I guess..."

"And she very much looking forward to meeting you."

"Aww, how nice."

"How do you feel now, my darling. Have you calmed down a little?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you, Tim."

"I'm glad. I don't want you to be afraid when it's _this_ close to you coming over here."

"No, and I'm _so_ excited."

"Me too."

"Maybe I should try and get some sleep..."

"Yes, you should try, my darling."

"Thank you for calming me down, Tim, I love you."

"I love you too, Cecilia. Go back to sleep and we can talk tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's. Good night, baby."

"Good night, sweet love. Bye."

"Bye."

***

I was sitting on my couch three days later and fiddled with the phone. Tim and I had sporadic contact through facebook and we kept sending silly messages and terms of endearments to each other. It was a nice distraction from the fact that the movers were gonna be here any minute to start collecting my things and ship them over to Los Angeles and Tim's house. It was the definitive act of me actually going and start a life with him and it was equally scary as it was thrilling.

Tim hadn't been on facebook for many weeks and he had kept a very low profile during that time, but as I suspected, fans had caught on and he told me he was being swarmed with friend requests and people who wanted his attention. All of the groups dedicated to him had totally blown up as well and _everybody_ wanted to know about the "mystery woman" he was seeing. We both found it rather amusing and didn't make a big deal about it.

"They're gonna be here soon." I posted to his wall.

"Perfect <3."

The movers came about ten minutes later and within the hour all my furniture and boxes were cleared. It was a bit surreal seeing all my things being carried out one by one, leaving me with only my bed, some toiletries and clothes - stuff I could bring myself on the plane when I finally would move in two days! 

I had left my beloved lifting belt and I texted Tim that I had to go to the gym to clear my head and get some down-time. There was just no way I could stand in my empty apartment all by myself.

*

I had a good session although it was kinda hard to focus, but I got some heavy deadlifts in there and some squats I could count as a "pass", and standing in the shower afterwards made me realize this was probably the last workout I would have at my gym, that thought stung my heart, but greater adventures awaited and I would finally have a proper life with my baby - and LA had gyms too!

*

Tim texted me later that night to tell me he'd just gotten confirmation that my things were on their way to his place and that he would text me again when they arrived.

"My god, I'm so excited! It's for real now, baby"

"It sure is"

"Thank god I'm leaving soon. Sitting in this apartment with nothing in it is super weird"

"I can imagine, just keep being strong and before you know if you will be here"

I was leaning over the kitchen counter with a takeaway pizza salad from around the corner and eating with a plastic fork. Thank god it was late at night and I could go to bed soon and wake up to only _one_ day left. Tim must've sensed my fluctuating mood through our texts and via facebook because he posted Simon & Garfunkel's song 'Cecilia' with the caption "I love this song. It makes me miss my girl" and it warmed my heart.

And all the inevitable comments and reactions that kept pouring in made me secretly smile and some fans had even figured out that I was moving in with him, and as I had figured - there were plenty of both nasty and nice comments about that.  
I guess I wasn't a secret any longer and the fact that Tim had a "girlfriend" hit like a punch from out of nowhere for some people.

Tim and I talked about that, it didn't really bother him since he was used to it, but he knew I _wasn't_ and he wanted to make sure I knew was I was getting myself involved in.

"I don't expect you to understand it all right now, Cecilia. I mean, how can you? But people are generally very kind, but things will unavoidably change now and especially when you move out here."

"I know... I think I do... I mean, no, I really have _no_ idea what I'm getting myself into, but I don't want that 'uncertainty' to come between us. I wanna be with you and whatever situation that's thrown in my way I will deal with, what's important is that we're together."

"I agree, I wanna be with you too, that's what's most important. I just don't want you to have a shock about this."

"Maybe I will, I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened, you know. But you'll just have to teach me when something comes up."

"Nobody gives a damn about an old bastard like me, usually," he quipped "but this is far from 'usual' for me."

"My little bastard," I laughed. "I think I will be alright, Tim. Thank you for thinking of me."

"Of course I do, my little darling." 

*

D-day was finally here and "elated" was not a big enough word _or_ feeling, and in an attempt to try and keep all my turmoil under control, I paced around in my empty, echoing 645 square feet apartment with my phone glued to my hand just so that I would be able to pick up immediately when they called to tell me they were here. The taxi which would come and pick me up at ten o'clock and drive me to the airport. Tim had been gracious enough to help me set it all up again, I didn't have to do a thing this time either, and of course, he had gotten me a first-class ticket.   
He loved to spoil me and I loved being spoiled by him.

It was 6:30 in Los Angeles and I doubted Tim was even up, but that didn't stop me from texting him little random outburst of happiness and how I looked forward to starting our lives together. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I finally got the call from the driver who told me he was waiting out on the street. So I grabbed the last of my things - two big suitcases and a tote bag, locked the door and threw it back through the mail-slot and took the elevator down.

*

Tim called me as I was waiting in the lounge area with the other first-class passengers and I had a hard time shutting up - my brain was on hyper-alert and at times it felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground - it was like I couldn't contain all my thoughts. He was very sweet and he kept laughing as I kept babbling on and to be honest, I wasn't really sure I even answered him correctly each time, but I gathered my boxes and furniture had arrived, but since I had labelled them with only numbers and then written what those numbers meant in a note pad, he wasn't really sure on where to put them. So he said he had stashed most of them in the garage, except for three of them that had 'bedroom' written on them. He said he's taken them up to our bedroom and they would wait there to be unpacked.

"'Our bedroom'," I had squealed, making him laugh heartily.

"That's right, my love - _our_ bedroom..."

I had trouble sitting still on the plane and I hardly noticed us taking off. That was a bit of a relief, though since I wasn't the biggest flight-enthusiast, but this time I couldn't have cared less. My hands kept tapping on my thighs and my feet kept moving to the music in my ear. I didn't even have the patience to sit through the in-flight movie and I _know_ I must've been such a disturbing nuisance for the others on board, but I couldn't help myself - I was embarking on the greatest journey of my life and I didn't wanna tamp that feeling down.  
Time managed to move forward even though I kept checking my phone every two minutes and we eventually landed. Tim had said he would meet me at the airport and I was so grateful for that, I missed him _so._ We hadn't seen one another for about a month and the longing, during that time, had shot sky-high every so often so much it was hard to breathe and all I could do was to cry.

But I was here now! I had landed, I was on the right side of the country by being with my baby. I _felt_ it. I _knew_ it. Even though I had always lived in New York and never could've pictured living anywhere else - I was home now, and Tim was to meet me at baggage claim.

People were getting off and moving slowly through the corridor. It bothered me, how could they not understand I was on pins and needles to get to Tim? On the inside, I was shouting at them to hurry or at least get out of the way. Hitching my tote bag on my shoulder I craned my neck to see if I could spot him in the ocean of people in the terminal and my heart skipped a beat when I noticed him in the mix. He was so beautiful and my chest started tingling by the thought of what was about to happen.

We moved slowly towards the opening and we finally laid eyes on each other, both our faces beaming as we raised our hands in the air to give a wave and I managed to dodge a couple of people and squeeze my way past them at the same time giving a tiny happy-squeal when I ran into his arms. Finally, I was in his arms again - my favourite place to be.

"Oh my god, Tim, hi!"

"Hey, Cecilia. It's so good to see you again!"

We hugged tightly.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too."

He loosened his arms around me to have a look, both his hands cupping my cheeks, his fingers dancing in my short hair before he leaned his head in to kiss me.   
We were quite aware of where we were and that we had people around, and not to upset anyone, we kept the kiss "clean" and G-rated. 

"I can't believe you're finally here, Cecilia."

"Me neither! It felt like this day just _didn't_ wanna come."

His hands run up and down my arms, "Do you have any luggage?" 

"Yes. Two suitcases - everything I own. The rest is at your place."

" _Our_ place," Tim said as he squeezed my shoulder, " _our_ place, my love."

My chest jolted and in my elated state I actually forgot for a split second what was happening, "Oh yeah!"

I let Tim lead us as we zigzagged through the milling crowd of people to get to baggage claim. His hand was firmly holding onto mine, and as we waited for the carousel with the bags he put his arm around my shoulder and drew me into him, kissing my temple many times and it made me giggle softly.

"I can't believe how happy I am," he whispered with his lips grazing my skin.

Looking up at him my lips curved into a genuine smile as I closed the distance and wrapped one arm around his neck, our fingers still interlocked on the other hand. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in, his scent sparked the purest of happiness in me and I closed my eyes to concentrate on this moment.

My bags eventually appeared on the carousel and we grabbed one each and headed to the exit and Tim's car. I couldn't tell if it was all in my head but something was a bit different from last time I had come to visit him. Back then I had been "anonymous" and no one had given me the time of day, really, but now it felt as if people had caught on since the fact Tim was in a relationship caused a landslide of commotion and strong feelings among the fans online - it was unprecedented, so no one really knew how to react.  
Walking hand in hand through the huge waiting area it was obvious Tim didn't share my thoughts since this was something he had been dealing with for years and years and I knew he wasn't paying attention to the facebook groups dedicated to him. 

He turned his head and caught my eyes, they were smiling and as we made it through the sliding doors and out on the kerb he gave my hand a little squeeze as he unlocked the door with the little remote attached to the keychain and then put my two bags in the trunk.  
He had brought his own car this time instead of using a driver. It was a beautiful grey Mercedes and I couldn't help wondering if my Drive-Boys had driven one at some point and what they thought about it. That made me smile without being really aware of it.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked as he shut the trunk.

"Oh. I was just thinking if Hamster might have driven one." Gesturing to the car, "Or the orangutang or May.."

Tim was clearly puzzled, "The orangutang may have done what?"

I started laughing, "No, I was talking about Top Gear, you know the car show..."

"I didn't know you were interested in cars, Cecilia."

"Well, not so much cars, maybe, but the interaction between the guys on the show."

"And they have an orangutang and a hamster on the show?"

I gave an amused exhale, "You might think so, but no. 'Orangutang' is just what the others call Jeremy and 'Hamster' is Richard Hammond since he's so little, and 'May' is James May."

"Oh."

We got in the car and the interior made me recognize which model it was. 

"Hey! This is a... four-cylinder C-class isn't it?"

Tim was just about to put the key in the ignition, but lowered his hand and looked at me.

"129 bhp... Nice!"

"I am impressed, darling!" 

A sense of pride filled me and I grinned, "Well, to be honest - Jezza drove one on an episode I watched not too long ago."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"And that's why I recognized it."

"Not just a pretty face," Tim quipped while turning on the ignition. "But to the honest - I really have no idea, I just thought it looked good."

I gave an amused exhale as he drove us from the airport parking lot. I held his hand all the way home. 

*

Arriving at the house its beauty struck me once again and I realized how much I had missed it all since last time; the pool and the backyard in which we had had some pretty hot sex, the cosy, homey feeling of his house; the lovely decor and how beautifully appointed it was and how it smelled and how it made me feel. Not to mention every gorgeous flower and various plants I knew Tim had given so much time and love, nurturing. I had felt at home from the first second I had stepped into that house - but this time it was different - I wasn't just "visiting", I was to live here now and that notion made me smile as my heart sped up.

"All your boxes and furniture are in the garage," Tim said and pointed in its direction.

"Great."

Tim popped the trunk and bent down to grab my suitcases and put them on the ground. Hitching my tote bag on my shoulder, I grabbed one of the bags as Tim took the other one and we walked up to the front door.  
Approaching the door, Tim set my bag down and dug in his pocket.

"I got you something..." Fishing up a set of keys he handed them to me. "You got to have your own set of keys now that you're gonna be living here."

I accepted a keychain which had the shape of a star, it was bright pink and soft. Attached to it was two keys - one for the house and one for the garage.

"After you," Tim said as he gestured to the door, "open it."

My stomach fluttered and I took the few steps that were required to get to the door and put the key in the lock. It slid in with ease and I made a turn to the left and the door unlocked.

"Welcome home," Tim said with a sweet smile.

I gave a grin and as I stepped into the hallway the little alarm box by the door started making noises.

"Oh, I forgot, " Tim said as he punched the code to keep the alarm from going off. "I'm gonna write down the code for you."

"Alright."

"You have 30 seconds to deactivated it once you're in, so there's no panic." He looked me in the eyes, his lips curving into a smile as he stepped closer to run his fingertips against my cheek. "But we'll go through all that later..."

I nodded and cupped his hand.

It was Friday and Tim had re-scheduled his phone meetings and commitments just to be able to be as present as possible and give me 100 % of his time as I acclimatised. It was something I appreciated greatly. It would give me a soft start before I would head out on Monday to start looking for work.

"Are you hungry, love? Would you like something to eat?"

I was. I hadn't been able to have breakfast this morning due to my nerves and I had only had one banana on the plane, so I was starving.

"Yes."

"I figured you would be and let me tell you"- Tim tugged me along to the kitchen and started digging in the fridge -"I made some fantastic zucchini pancakes and roasted vegetables on Wednesday and I have some leftovers."

"Aww, you made vegetarian food even though I wasn't here?"

He opened the lid off a plastic container, "Yes, I did. I've started eating a whole lot more vegetarian since I met you, Cecilia."

"I'm glad."

He gave a smile, "You dare to try?"

"Of course! You're a great cook, Tim."

He took out a plate and put some food on it, then he popped it in the microwave.

"I can't believe this is really happening," I said as I perched myself on a bar stool by the island. "I'm _so_ happy."

He walked up to me and hugged me, "Me too, darling."

We embraced and I sank into him. He was so warm and smelled so good and my god, I couldn't believe my own luck that this had happened. We would have stayed in the hug forever if the microwave hadn't pinged, saying it was done. Tim let go of me to take the plate out.

"I hope you'll like it."

He got me a glass and some utensils and took the seat next to me.

"You're not eating?"

He shook his head with a smile, "You need every bit of energy if you're gonna tackle those boxes."

"You're saying I brought too much stuff?" I asked in mock-offence.

"No, not at all."

He didn't say anything more but gave me such a mischievous look I had to fight not to laugh.

"I'm gonna start on my boxes, Tim, don't worry. I just need some food first."

"That's alright, there's no rush." 

*

We were upstairs in our bedroom and I was in the middle of my first box. I had never been the one moving in with anyone before and I didn't want to just spread my things everywhere. It still very much felt like "Tim's house" and it was almost like I wanted his approval before my things went somewhere. I felt a bit awkward and I hoped the feeling would go away soon.

"Tim... I feel like I'm in the way..."

I watched him look up at me. His face was bemused and questioning.

"What are you talking about?"

"But... My shit... I tried not to bring that much, but it's everywhere!"

"OF course it is, you just moved across the country with everything you own." He walked up to me and put a comforting hand on me. "It's not 'shit', Cecilia - it's your things."

"Which is everywhere!"

He gave a soft laugh and got closer, "For now they are because you've _just_ moved in. But it's not something I have a problem with."

I looked up at him, "I'm disrupting your life.."

"Yes, you did, in the most wonderful way." He leaned his head in brushed his lips on my temple, "I was fully aware that your things would be here. I asked you to move in with me, remember?"

I nodded.

"And it lying around is only temporarily, darling."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Would you like me to help you with the two that are left?"

"Nah, it's good, but you can help move it over here, it's way too heavy for me."

He feigned a shocked expression, "Too heavy for _you_?!" 

That made me scoff and playfully push him away.

"That's something I wasn't expecting to hear," he quipped and pinched my side before he moved to the box and picked it up. The lid opened as he set it down, making him make an "oh!" noise. "I wasn't expecting to see _this_ either..." 

"What?"

He looked rather guilty and embarrassed, frankly, and shoved the box forwards over the floor. A quick peek inside made me smile and I bent down to fasten the lid on the plastic box inside. What Tim had found were my vibrators which I'd always kept in a plastic box stored in the drawer under my bed, and by the look on his face, this was quite new to him - of course, it was, he had never lived with a woman before.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to.."

Normally, this type of situation would've made me _very_ uncomfortable, but not now. I only found it very endearing that Tim became so embarrassed about it, and not wishing to add to his feelings, I simply put the box on my side of the bed and casually laid some magazines over it, totally pretending that they were supposed to be there.  
I glanced up at him and gave an amused look.

"I was alone for a long time before I met you, Tim."

"No, yes, you told me. It's alright..."

"But I've never had much use for them since I met you."

"You haven't?"

I shook my head, "But I'm still gonna keep 'em!"

He gave a chuckle, "I wouldn't dream of asking you to get rid of them."

*

I managed to sort out my three "bedroom boxes" and was able to find room for some of my things around the bedroom. It was a nice feeling, it felt like I was making way and Tim's house became more and more like home as the hours went by, and by nine that night I had cleared away some of the boxes in the garage. All the boxes had numbers on them instead of a description of what they contained and I had written it down on a note pad.  
It was a much easier way and I could just check number 7 box and see what I had packed in there instead of having to write like ten different things on the box.

Tim was in the study adjacent to the living room and checking something on the computer, it was obvious he was since he was making little irritating noises and sighing every once in a while. I gave a smile as I pottered around with my stuff, his tech-ignorance was lovable  
I was sitting cross-legged on the floor with three boxes around me. I had brought about 15 boxes from NY but all of them didn't need unpacking, so I figured I'd store them in the garage.   
I had quite a few books though, I loved my books, and Tim had plenty of space on his shelves and they didn't need to crowd with _his_ books. 

It was late and I had been at it for a few hours and was planning to stop after I had unpacked the boxes I worked on now. I had worked up a sweat during these hours and I couldn't wait to have a shower and relax on the couch with Tim. I heard a questioning hum from him and I figured he didn't know what he was doing.

"Aw, you snagged somewhere, baby?"

He turned around on his chair to meet my grinning face for a second before I turned my attention back to what I was doing again.

"Actually, no."

"You were humming so cluelessly," I said with my eyes on the books I were arranging.

"No, it's just... It looks like I'm gonna do another 'Adventuron' event."

I stopped what I was doing and turned my head to him.

"You are?"

He nodded.

"When?"

"It's not definite, but it looks like in about two months."

I got up on my feet and walked into the study and put my hands on his shoulders, "That's how we met."

His left hand came up to touch mine, "I know."

"How fun."

"Yeah..." he said absently and leaned forwards over the desk.

"You don't wanna do it?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I feel a bit bad about it now when I know how much it costs."

"But you're not the one setting the prices, Tim."

"I know... But still, it's a lot of money."

"Yeah, you're one helluva expensive date."

He looked up at me and I snorted.

"And I already _know_ what everyone is gonna wanna talk about."

"What?"

"You," he said simply without taking his attention from the screen.

"Me? You think?"

He nodded.

"I've been by myself since I moved to LA, pretty much, and now suddenly I'm not. And for some reason, I believe that will be a hot topic with everyone."

"Aww, you've been sniffing around the facebook groups, baby?"

He scoffed slightly.

"Not me personally, but I get updates from Marcia every once in a while. She believes it's important to know what's going on, you know." He turned around and I manoeuvered myself to stand between his legs, "And I'm all for meeting fans, I really like doing that, but the cost is ridiculous."

"Yeah, it's kinda steep, but people are willing to pay. They're so thirsty when it comes to you."

"It's kinda hard to believe people find me _that_ important, really. I mean...it's just me."

"You play a huge part in a lot of people's lives, Tim, and you have for so long." My hand caressed his cheek, "You're a very easy man to love."

He made a little face.

"Can you blame me?" I asked.

His arms encircled me where I was standing. The side of his face pressed against my chest as my hand brushed over his hair.

"And I won't need to do it again," I quipped.

He gave an amused exhale before looking up at me, his eyes were smiling and I cared my fingers through his curls. I loved this man so much! His eyes landed on the boxes out in the living room and he straightened up a little.

"You're about done for today?"

I turned my head to the boxes, "Yeah, I got all my books up and now I'm done for the day."

"You've done well today."

"I have."

We smiled and I dipped my head to kiss his lips.

"I'm just about done too, I just have to read this e-mail."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower. Get all the sweat and boxes off of me."

"Alright, babe."

I took a step away from him but our hands were still holding on to each other. He gave a little squeeze before I turned around and walked to the upstairs bathroom for a shower.

*

Going to bed that night was quite surreal and when I sank down next to Tim and he wrapped his arms around me everything became very authentic all of a sudden, and the notion of me living with him gave me life.  
Tim had a very large bed in comparison to my old one and I loved to be able to sprawl out and not feel cramped, and we could lie in whatever position we wished without being afraid that one of us would fall to the floor if we moved around too much.  
Everything was clean, soft and fresh, the only "problem" was Tim only had one duvet, granted it was a big one, but sharing it wasn't without problem even though we always slept very snuggly.

I tugged at it to have between my knees and a portion got snatched from Tim, so he pulled it to covers the exposed skin and it disappeared from between my knees. I yanked again and we had ourselves a quiet tug-of-war until we both started laughing.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm not used to this."

"Well, me neither."

I cuddled up to him and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, my right hand adjusting the duvet behind my ass.

"We should buy another one tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'll work."

Tim leaned his head to the right, his lips pecked kisses on my forehead as he traced circles on my arm.

"I am so content," I sighed.

"Me too."

I moved my foot over the linen, it was soft and cool against my skin.

"We can take a little drive tomorrow. I have a few errands I have to take care of, and we can buy another duvet at the same time."

I nodded. My fingertips moved over his chest and around his nipple, not intending to get a reaction from him, really, but it made him give a soft moan and seconds later he pulled me upwards by his right arm. Angling my head, we met in a tender kiss, our tongues delicately bumping into each other at first, but I propped myself on my elbow and the kiss deepened and turned into a make-out session as Tim hoised me to lie on top of him.

*

The wonderful weekend went by faster than I would have liked and as Monday rolled up, Tim had work to go to - I, on the other hand, hadn't, but I was to go out and look for a job that morning when Tim left. He was at the end of some voice-over work and he told me that those jobs usually had better and more "normal" hours and they usually kept him in LA.   
It was comforting to know that he didn't have to leave the state, but I knew that would be the case sooner or later and the thought alone was very foreign and just weird. I had never been with anyone with Tim's profession and the notion of him going away and being away for weeks at an end made me a bit anxious. Perhaps because this was all so very new, still and I hadn't really found my place yet.

I didn't wish to be that sort of a person who had opinions about it, not just yet anyhow, so I chose not to say anything - why would I when he was in the same city as me for the time being?

We were in the kitchen. Tim sipped some coffee as he was reading the paper, the script was lying beside him on the counter and I asked, maybe not very seriously, if he felt confident with his lines and if he had them all down.

"Pretty much," he explained with a smile, "I've been on this movie for a few weeks and I think I got the hang of it."

I hadn't seen very many of his voice-over projects, but knowing what an amazing actor he was and what he was capable of, I had no doubt in my mind he was anything other than amazing.

"You got many more weeks on it?"

"No, my part is just wrapping up." He set the cup down to flip the page, "and there will be a wrap party once they're finished."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and they're talking about making it a Halloween party since it's gonna be at the end of October."

I had a bite of my sandwich, "Ooh, exciting. You're going?"

"Well, you're going too."

"I am?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you?"

I shrugged, "I just thought it was for the ones who were involved with the movie."

"Oh no. These wrap-parties are always + one." He walked up to me and kissed my hair, "and you're my + one from now on, Cecilia."

We shared a smile.

"I like that."

He ran a quick hand over my hair, "I have to go or else I'm gonna be late." He finished his coffee and rinsed the cup out and put it in the sink. 

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna go too soon..."

"And you're gonna need transportation to get around."

"Yes, I was thinking I'd check out the public transit."

He gave a soft laugh, "No, I wouldn't do that."

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"That works perfectly fine in NY, but this is LA, you're gonna need a car to get around."

"Yeah, I guess my Metrocard won't work out here," I mumbled while I held my glass of juice.

He smiled, "Probably not." 

I didn't think more of it and put the glass to my lips. Tim walked out of the kitchen and returned a couple of seconds later with a key in his hand.

"You can use the Mercedes if you'd like. You seem more familiar with it than I," he quipped with a wink.

My eyes got a little bigger and I accepted the key, "Oh my god, you sure?"

"Definitely."

"But... It's such a fancy car..."

Tim gave a little laugh, "Oh, really?"

"I haven't driven a car for such a long time."

"You'll be fine, love. It's not much to it, it's an automatic car." 

I looked up at him from my chair, "Are you sure?"

He nodded with a beautiful grin as he shrugged a hoodie on.

"But how will you get around then?"

"Fortunately, I have a driver picking me up. One of the perks of working for Disney studios - they do whatever they can to suck up to you."

I made a little face like I was impressed and Tim chuckled as he zipped the hoodie up.

"I know, right." He cocked his head to the side, silently indicating for me to follow him to the hallway where he grabbed his wallet and keys and turned to me. "Do you feel ok with the code and everything-?"

I nodded.

"-You feel confident with how it works and all that?"

He had shown me on Saturday and granted, it was all new to me, but there was not much to it.

"Got my keys and the alarm code. I'll be fine."

We hugged.

"I'll be home tonight. By around six or so."

"Ok. See you then, Tim."

He leaned in for a kiss, "And good luck with the job-search today. I have every confidence in you."

"Thank you, baby."

"Call me if there's anything, ok?"

"I will."

He blew me a kiss before he was out the door. My chest fluttered for a second and I returned to the kitchen to finish my breakfast. It was only nine in the morning, and I figured there was no rush.

*

It was after ten when I locked up and headed out with a bunch of CV's in my hand - ready to meet the city and what it had to offer. I wanted a "gritty", noisy job environment as supposed to a pretty boutique where I would force to sell mascara or other "girly things" I hated that. Heaven for me was a warehouse or an industrial feel where I could wear blue-collar attire and had the opportunity to maybe drive a forklift. I wanted to _move_ when I was at work, work up a sweat, not be stationary in front of a computer all day.  
I always automatically gravitated for those jobs which consisted of predominantly guys, they were so much easier to work with than girls, and it was always less bickering and more straightforwardness with guys.

I had looked up a couple of warehouses online and I went to all of them that morning. I also knew, wanting those kinds of jobs, I would have to fight even harder to appear credible and that I was just as capable as a guy. Not a lot of girls liked the kinds of job I did and it was rare they even applied for them, but so be it, I was just glad I didn't have to be around them.

*

"You know what I've noticed these past few days?" I asked Tim on Thursday when we were in the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"How much more relaxed LA is compared to NY."

He smiled as he listened to me speak.

"Yeah, everybody is so chill and laid back." I took a bit of my sandwich. "There's none of that 'hustle', you know that's so typical New York. No one has time back home, it's like 'get your point across and get out of my face'. You're not like that here."

He had a sip of his water, "I know what you mean. It's a distinct difference."

"And I've never really thought about it either since I've been so wrapped up in it myself. I mean, I've lived there all my life and you become so accustomed to that lifestyle."

He nodded, "I think the weather plays a huge part in it."

"Oh, absolutely!"

"Los Angeles isn't a concrete jungle and we have easier access to nature and the ocean out here."

"Yeah."

"And that alone would make _anyone_ more relaxed, I'd say." 

"It's like I'm letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, sort of. It's only been about a week since I moved out here, but I can already sense a difference in me."

"How wonderful, darling."

"And the food! I have so many options when I'm out during the days, and ordering something vegan is so easy and no one rolls their eyes when I do."

He gave a sweet smile.

"I'm so glad I came here. I feel at home."

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "That makes me very happy."

We stayed in the hug and my hands ran up and down his back, "I'm not having any luck with finding a job though."

"You will sooner or later, Cecilia. Don't worry."

"I _wanna_ work." 

"I know you do."

"And I don't want you to feel like you have to support me, you know..."

"Darling, don't worry about that. I've told you."

"Yeah, I know...but still."

His hands cupped my cheeks, "It's you and me, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"So of course I'm gonna help you if you need - financially or emotionally or whatever it may be, but that has nothing to do with the fact that I have the money to do so. I could be earning minimum wage and I would still wanna help you if you needed."

My hands cupped his as they slid down to my neck and shoulders, "Thank you, Tim."

"Hey, I'm working my last day tomorrow. What do you say we meet downtown for coffee and a little stroll by the beach?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I'd love to."

*

"Hey, babe. How does it feel on this last day and all?"

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and I was picking Tim up by the studio. 

"Hello, my darling." He sat down and leaned over to give me a kiss, "It's almost like last day of school," he quipped with a grin.

"Ha! I bet."

"It feels good. I didn't receive any diploma or anything, but..." We exchanged a grinning look. "No, but I really shouldn't complain, this was very easy and fun."

"That's good."

"And now we have that wrap party to look forward to."

I smiled. 

"How was your day?"

"I applied for a job at a warehouse in Silver Lake, they couldn't give me an answer right away, but the guy said he'd call."

"That's great, Cecilia. I'm so happy."

"Yeah."

We looked at one another again and he placed his hand on my thigh.

"But it's Friday now and let's enjoy that," I said with a smile.

"Absolutely." We continued to drive for a little while. "How do you like the car?" Tim asked, "do you feel like she's living up to her potential? With every horsepower you said she had."

I gigglesnorted, Tim chuckled.

"Yeah, I like her. She's feisty."

He squeezed my thigh.

"Hey, I don't really know where I'm going, you have to tell me."

"Yes, you can keep driving and I'll tell you where you can turn."

I nodded.

"There's a cosy café I was thinking we can go to. They have good coffee."

We drove for about ten more minutes when Tim told me to take a right turn and we wound up on a smaller road that would eventually take us to the ocean. Parking up, I hadn't even let go of the key after turning off the ignition when Tim leaned in. Our lips overlapped immediately and he slid his tongue in my mouth and our mouths started working in unison.

Pulling back, I was very aware of how the temperature in the car seemed to have increased these last seconds and how my own heart was beating faster than normal. He made it so damn effortlessly, and he had rendered me speechless by that kiss and I couldn't do anything about the heartily grin on my face - I loved this man so much.

He gave a little hum as his hand brushed my cheek and as he leaned back and opened the door, I turned my head to the steering wheel, dazed and blinded by love so I didn't notice him making his way to my door to open it.  
He held out his hand and I accepted it, quietly helping me out of the car and to my feet before he closed the door behind me.

We started walking, the warm breeze in our faces, the smell of the ocean, his hand still holding mine. My heart was beating hard in me.

We strolled hand in hand along the boardwalk and happened upon the little café Tim had mentioned and went inside. Tim ordered an oat latte for himself out of curiosity and an ice-tea for me.   
That made my chest fizzy, that he would do something like that just because he knew it would make me happy him trying out the vegan option.   
Paying for our beverages we kept strolling hand in hand as the sun shone down on us.

"How sweet of you, Tim. Going for the vegan choice."

"I'm very curious about it," he said and examined the paper cup, "you speak so warmly about it and it made me think I should support that cause."

I gave a smile and leaned into him, kissing his cheek multiple times.

"You can't feel the difference between 'real' milk or plant milk in coffee anyways. And it's no sacrifice to do away with the cow milk."

"I like it," he confessed after taking a sip.

"See!"

We each gave an amused exhale as we kept walking and when I had drunk about half of my medium-sized ice-tea we found a bench and sat down. I propped one foot under my leg and leaned against him. 

"Tim?"

"Yes?"

"Is it too soon to talk about sex?"

He looked at me, "What do you have in mind?" he purred.

I gave a mock-scoff and nudged him.

He placed a hand on my thigh and laughed, "Too soon to talk about sex? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we always use a condom when we have sex."

"Yes..?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was very confused. "We have to since neither of us wants you to get pregnant."

"I know, but I don't really like fucking with a condom. It gets in the way. It kills the"- I struggled to find the right word and I gestured my hand in the air -"flow... Mood."

He had another sip and made a little face, "It's not the most romantic, perhaps, but what is there to do about it? He glanced at me, "I'm _not_ giving up sex with you."

"Oh no! Never, but there should be a better alternative, right?"

"If you're talking about alternative contraceptive like the pill that's completely your choice, love. It's not up to me to decide that."

"But of course you have a say in it now that we're serious about each other."

"I do?"

I nodded, "Of course and I was thinking I'd check out some other options. I would really love _not_ to use a condom."

"I have to admit that sounds pretty good." 

We smiled and I leaned my head on Tim's shoulder.

"But remember that's completely up to you, Cecilia, what you choose."

*

Tim was invited to the opening of a blockbuster a week later and he was really excited that he got to take me with him. This was the first time in a long time, he said, that he actually got to take someone _he_ wanted and not just someone who had been appointed to him.   
The fact that he had met me had made Marica back off and she no longer had to set him up with a woman to make it appear "appropriate". Tim was thrilled about that. 

I remember when he came to NY and we had our first date and how easy I found it to like him, but he was in town for "business" and had another "date" waiting for him, even though we had spent hours together. That whole situation was very strange since we liked each other and wanted to continue seeing one another and see where it all would lead us. I didn't wanna say it back then, but him going with another woman hurt me. I chose not to say anything since I didn't wanna be "that type". But this time _I_ was the one he'd take and I was really excited about it. This would be my first time in a "red carpet situation" and being Tim's date was such a sexy notion. - I _knew_ I would have the hottest date by my arm.

"Tim, you know I'm not a 'dressy' kind of a girl."

"Yes?"

"And I get the feeling I have to put a dress on..."

"For the movie premiere?"

I nodded.

"No, love." Tim moved his head away as he yawned and then pecked kisses on my forehead again.

"This is my first movie premiere and I want to look good for you."

"Darling, you could wear a paper bag and you'd still be the most beautiful girl."

I nuzzled my nose on his skin as I smiled.

"It's not required that you wear a dress. Wear what you feel comfortable in."

"What are you wearing?"

"Well, my options are a bit limited but I was thinking I'd throw the old suit on, you know."

"I would much rather wear a suit and tie, to be honest."

"Then you should."

"People wouldn't find that weird?"

"Why do you care about what 'people' might say?"

"Well, I don't, really. But seeing this is my first time, I don't wanna 'stand out' too much and I don't want you to be... I don't know, uncomfortable?"

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Since I'm not wearing the 'stereotypical outfit' and it might rub people the wrong way."

Tim scoffed, "You don't have to worry about that, Cecilia."

"Would you prefer me to wear a dress?"

"I would prefer you to wear what you feel comfortable in, love."

I stayed quiet as I contemplated and Tim rolled over to spoon me, kissing my neck before he settled.

"We have time, baby. You don't have to decide right now," Tim mumbled against my skin.

*

Tim was in the bathroom shaving and I was pacing back and forth up and down the hallway. A car would come to pick us up in about 40 minutes and I was nervous. I had already gone through several outfits and even a dress in the sheer panic I felt inside, but I had ultimately picked out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt with a tie and a suit jacket. It was what I felt most like myself in under the circumstances. Had I worn a dress I just _know_ the awkwardness and self-consciousness would have shone through and I wouldn't be able to stop obsessing over the fact that I was in a dress and didn't belong in it _or_ at the event.

Had this been in the olden days when I still drank I would have asked for two shots of Jack Daniels to take the edge off, but it had been years since I stopped drinking and I had never regretted that decision until now.  
I stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Tim, I'm nervous."

"Oh, darling. You really have no need to be nervous," he assured as he wiped his face with a little towel, his eyes finding mine in the mirror.

"What if I mess up?"

He threw the towel on the sink and walked to me," There's nothing that can go wrong, really." He took my right hand in his and spoke to me in a calm matter, "We're gonna be walking along a sealed-off area and into a building." He took my other hand, "And inside you're most likely gonna be offered a welcome drink, which you _don't_ have to drink." He leaned his head down slightly to get my attention, smiling encouraging as he did so. "And there's gonna be plenty of people there and the majority of them are gonna _love_ you!" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I finally get to introduce you to everybody, they will completely adore you."

That hadn't occurred to me that Tim may be wanting to introduce me to some of his friends, and having never met them made me a bit apprehensive. In my unknowing brain - Tim and I were only going to a movie dressed in fancier clothes than normal.   
The whole thing about this being a movie premiere packed with cameras, spectators and reporters were just too far-fetched for me. 

"Oh man, that didn't make me less nervous."

He wrapped my hands around his middle as he chuckled softly and leaned in. I welcomed him in my embrace and as his newly shaven skin brushed against my cheek I was jolted with happiness. I loved how he smelled and how smooth he felt, I loved the faint scent of his perfume and how it made me fall in love all over again.

"First time is always the most nerve-wracking one, of course, it is, but you'll do fine. I won't leave your side for the entire night." 

He hugged me tightly and brushed his hands up and down my back.

"Yeah... Ok."

He unwrapped his arms from me, "Promise. It's gonna be alright." I nodded. "I have to get dressed, darling." Kissing my cheek before he walked out of the bathroom.

*

Tim's cell rang just as I put away my make-up and he called out for me from the foot of the stairs, telling me we had to go.  
I gave myself a quick glance in the mirror before I turned the light off and headed downstairs. Tim was dressed and ready to go, standing with his back to the stairs as he was fastening his wristwatch in front of a mirror, also giving himself a final glance. When he heard me coming he turned around and gave such a loving smile at the sight of me.

"Oh my god, Cecilia. You look beautiful."

His words and the tone of his voice made my cheeks grow a little hot and I thanked god my foundation was strong enough to conceal that. I wasn't one to use a lot of makeup generally, but when I did Tim always seemed to like it and he always made me feel so gorgeous - even when I had a clean face.   
I had made sure we matched somewhat also, so the colour of his tie and my vegan shoes that I planned to wear had the same dark purple shade.

"Thank you, baby."

He held out his hand and helped me down the last two steps before I was on the hallway floor, then he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"You ready?" he asked, the left side of his mouth hitched in a lovely smile.

I nodded, "Yes. I feel good about this."

"Then come on," he chuckled. 

*

I had no idea what to expect, really. Every red carpet event and celebrity gathering I had attended had been observed from a screen and I could only imagine what went on behind the scenes. I was to find out tonight and that notion alone was crazy as hell. Me! In that situation with a boy who happened to be my friend and who I happened loved immensely. I had to take a pause to wrap my brain around all this.

The car stopped at the back of the building. Tim had explained to me that a "run-through" was to happen before the real event and that basically meant that we were to mingle with the other guests. He got out of the car and held the door open for me, then he took my hand immediately to calm me down, giving me a reassuring squeeze as we headed up the stone stairs and in through the back doors. He walked one step ahead of me, not intentionally, but since I was very nervous I found some comfort in that and I could pretend that he was my shield.

Opening the big metal door he stepped aside for me to enter. I had no idea what to expect in there, to be honest, but I was relieved and pleasingly surprised when I heard music playing and saw people milling around. Tim grabbed my hand again without saying anything, but he cocked his head towards a small group of people and as we walked across the dimly lit room I was very much aware of how differently dressed I was and now I stood out from the rest of the women which were all in dresses and high heels. _Perfect, I may as well have a spotlight shining in me.._. I didn't have time for any more self-doubting thoughts as we were suddenly standing by four others. 

"Tim, so nice to see you." A woman raised her arm to give him a hug before pressing her lips against his cheeks each in turn.

"Hello, Meredith, nice to see you."

Tim then went clockwise and greeted the others, he and another woman exchanged a kiss on the cheek and both men in the group shook Tim's hand.

"I want you to meet my girl, Cecilia," Tim said with pride as he touched my lower back, subtly pushing me slightly forwards.

Tim's words made my chest flutter and I could only hope my cheeks weren't as hot as I sensed them to be. I was introduced to a bunch of people which's names I forgot the second they said them, but I pretended I had everything under control. They were super nice and greeted me with genuine smiles.

"Tim, I never thought this day would come!" Meredith exclaimed and touched his chest with her fingertips.

He chuckled as he looked down on the floor and then at me and we exchanged a heartfelt smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Tim."

Tim murmured something and moved closer to me where he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So what do you do, Cecilia, are you an actress?" 

I gave a soft laugh, "Oh, no." Waving a hand in the air. "I, ehum, I don't work right now... I was made redundant at my old job in New York and Tim asked me to move in with him, and here we are..."

"Oh, I see."

"I used to work with cables in a recycling purpose. Not very glamourous, but I loved it."

"How lovely."

"Yeah." I rocked gently back and forth on my heels. I got the feeling my former profession was very far from any of these people's lives and their livelihood and it wasn't something they would understand and I didn't wish to discuss it any further.

A waiter with a tray of hors d'oeuvres joined our little half-circle and thereby breaking the micro-second of silence.

"Appetizers, anyone?"

A collective appreciative murmur was heard from the others as they all reached for the tray. Whatever it was it was rolled in some sort of animal and I didn't wanna eat it.   
I also didn't drink, and for a second I sighed internally, feeling like the most boring and bland person ever to have been in this grand room full of people and party. Not that eating meat and drinking alcohol was in any way synonymous with a festive person and I _knew_ eating meat had nothing to do with me being less fun, but it did made me feel a bit out of place. It was almost as if it was mandatory to snack on animals on these type of events. 

Tim passed also when he was offered a snack from the tray, saying something about how he didn't need it when the others asked him. That made me smile and we exchanged a look.

He touched my arm, "Would you like something to drink?"

I nodded with a smile, knowing I didn't need to say the words "no alcohol" to him. He knew. 

He leaned in to kiss my cheek, "I'll be right back."

I was left with Tim's friends and as we made pleasant small talk I found myself relaxing more and more, I could definitely get used to this. Tim wasn't away for very long and as I took the flute from his hand he snaked it around me.

"I'm so happy you're with me tonight," he confessed in a low tone.

"Me too."

He had a sip of his champagne, "You're not nervous now, are you, love?"

"No, I feel fine. It's all good."

He held out his glass and we clinked them together.

*

I had just finished my non-alcoholic beverage when it was announced the movie would start in 30 minutes and to get to the theatre we would have to walk across the enclosure and pass all the people and commotion outside.  
By now, I had gotten used to the surroundings I was in and the fearful nervousness wasn't at all as scary now as it had been in the beginning. Tim took my hand and we started walking along with the others. I glanced at him, his face didn't reveal the slightest of what I had felt just a little while ago, of course, it wasn't, he wasn't a novice, he had been doing this for years.   
His relaxed posture and manner rubbed off on me and I looked forward to walking through the doors and out to the unknown.

It wasn't like how it had been in school where you had to line up in an orderly line and wait quietly for the teacher to say it was ok to start moving, this just happened naturally on its own and all of a sudden we found ourselves a few people away from the head of the moving line.  
The flashed of the cameras going off and the general buzz of the throng made me a bit scared - it felt like I was being attacked by a loud mob who wanted to take my picture all the while and I instinctively put one hand up in front of my eyes to shield myself from the panicked flashes going off. But as Tim first squeezed my hand and then patted our clasped hands it was as if he chased the scary away and we exchanged a glance. He smiled. We made our way forwards, slowly, on the private walkway. Photographers were shouting and taking pictures, the shutters of their cameras were unavoidable and reporters were standing by to get an interview, I had celebrities all around me. "Another day at the office," as Tim would say, but for me, the situation was anything but "ordinary".

He hadn't let go of my hand for one second and I felt so secure beside him. Not to mention glamourous and important. A woman hired by the company ushered Tim forwards a bit to a reporter standing on the other side of the barrier.

"Oh, my goodness, Tim, I can't believe I get to talk to you."

Tim gave his trademark smile, "Hello," he said with a smooth voice.

"So what are your expectations about this movie? I hear it's quite the talk of the town. Too bad you're not in it." The reporter laughed a little.

"Yeah, you know, I've only head great things about it and I'm looking forward to seeing it, and I... It's nice to be invited to these sort of things, isn't it?." He had a look around, "I feel very important," he quipped with a grin.

"So what are you working on at the moment?"

"I'm actually not doing anything at the moment..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just wrapped from 'Beauty and the beast' a few weeks ago and now I'm looking for something new to do."

"Oh, is that so!"

Tim nodded.

"Well, I'm looking forward checking that out then."

"Please do," Tim said with a smile as he started walking away.

We were stopped a few steps later to pose for photos. Well, Tim was the main target, really, but since he held my hand and didn't want me away from him, they got me too. Sort of like a package deal, and as the cameras flashed I moved my head closer, speaking in a low tone to make sure only he heard, 

"Just so you know, I was really nervous about tonight so to have you as close as possible I'm wearing your underwear."

"That's funny," he purred without shifting his focus from the dozens of cameras in front of us. His face not hinting the slightest about what I just said, "I'm wearing yours." 

A slow grin appeared on his face as he raised his hand to give a wave when a photographer shouted for his attention. Chuckling quietly, he turned his head to me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he bit his lower lip.  
I was smiling and he dipped his head and planted a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered.

What he did and _how_ he did it made me giggle - like a little girl beside her first puppy love with her preadolescent hormones going haywire. And even though I didn't have hair long enough to put behind my ear, my hand, without conscious control, came up to my face as if to do just that, as I leaned into Tim. My hand and the way we were standing created a little private nook where, for a split second, no one could see our faces, and for a split second, it was only him and I in the world.  
The scent of his aftershave made me realize how much I loved being alive and I wished we had the ability to stop time just to be able to stay in this moment.

"Tim! Tim, a little to your left, please!" someone shouted and the spell was broken.

We stayed put for a few more photos and then we were ushered along and up the stairs to the cinema.

*

We walked hand in hand along the streets. It was in the dead of the night and normally we would be in bed by now, but not now. Now I had just gotten my first glimpse of what a life with Tim would entail and I must confess: it was a life I liked.

After spending the last few hours at the after-party we had ducked out early to go home. Tim had had a few to drink, making his demeanour more noticeable and he was being silly and adorable.

"How was it tonight, Cecilia? Did you like it?"

He put an arm around my shoulders as he dragged on a cigarette. The car was stuck in traffic and wouldn't arrive for another 30 minutes or so, so we decided to take a little walk while we waited.

"I did, very much." We looked at each other and smiled. "I think I can get used to this."

"I'm so proud of you, my love," he said after he inhaled once more, "I know the first time can be a really scary thing, but you handled yourself great." He pulled me to him, "I'm so proud."

I smiled.

"And I'm so glad you came with me tonight."

"Me too."

"And I'm so glad I don't have to go with a shell ever again. Now that I've got you, babe."

I gave an amused exhale.

"Babe, I got you babe," Tim started singing.

"Aww, Tim, that's Cher!"

He stopped walking and dragged on his cigarette one final time before he dropped it on the ground and stubbed it out with his foot. Turning to me, his face lit up.

"And look at you in that outfit!" Touching the lapel on my suit jacket and then he let my tie glide through his fingers, "I'm so impressed by you, that you dare to stand out by _not_ wearing a dress. That you're not like everybody else."

It was nice to hear him say that and that he was so cool with me being who I was, and that he understood I didn't wish to conform to the hypocritical stereotype society had created. I was more comfortable in pants and a jacket than I ever would be in a dress.

He leaned forward and slowly captured my bottom lip between his own, giving a soft, contented hum. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he shifted upwards to taste my upper lip.

That little act of endearment quickened my heartbeats and I slid my hands under his jacket to touch his lower back. We kissed and as it tapered off he rested his forehead against mine and we just stood silently, holding on to one another. 

"Tell me if you're starting to get cold, love," he said as he rubbed my upper arms.

"Nah, I'm alright."

"What do you say about some food?" He looked around. "There's a Jack In The Box just a few minutes that way." I turned my head in the direction he was looking. "The car won't be here for a little while."

"Yeah, that sounds good."   
  
*

Tim was between things and I absolutely loved it, he was home with me and we had all the time in the world for each other. We loved sleeping late and to cuddle in bed. We loved taking walks together and then we'd go swimming to wash the sweat away and we would often fuck in the pool.  
We were so perfectly content with being just the two of us in the house we hardly went anywhere. Those times Tim did get invited to a dinner or an opening he declined, saying he didn't need those kinds of events any longer since he had me now. That made me happy to hear.  
We could spend an entire day in the backyard and I would lounge on a sunbed while Tim pottered around in the garden, him working with his shirt off was _very_ sexy and I could drink him in forever as I lay observing him.

Every once in a while I would fall asleep on the loungers and he'd wake me up by splashing water on my face and laugh as my sleep-addled state made me confused for the first few seconds.

"Wanna go for a little swim with me?" he asked while he pulled down his shorts, revealing the pair of boxers he'd borrowed from me in NY.

"Nice underwear," I quipped, eyeing his mighty fine crotch and the colourful fabric containing it.

Tossing the pair of shorts by the foot of my lounger, he glanced down at himself and then met my eyes with a big grin.

"Oh, yeah, they're yours."

I nodded with a crooked smile.

"I thought they were a little _too_ small," Tim remarked as he fiddled with the crotch area and lifted one leg at a time. 

"And not to mention pink, that's kinda like a dead give-away."

"So what are you saying? I can't pull off pink?" Walking up to me with a sun-shiny smile, he reached out his hand to help me to my feet. "But they're awfully comfortable." Grabbing my hand, he placed it so that I was palming him as he winked at me.

"What are you doing?" I snorted.

"Come on, let's take a swim." Grabbing the hem of the underwear, he was out of them in the next second and then he pulled my tank top over my head, revealing my naked breasts. A hint of appreciation on his face as he cocked his head towards the pool without taking his eyes from my chest, his lower lip caught between his teeth in an impish fashion.

As I yanked down my panties he had already started sprinting to the pool, diving gracefully head-in first with a minimum amount of splashing. To countereffect that act of elegance I intentionally set out to make the biggest and wettest splash by cannonballing my way in - I succeeded, and as I came up to the surface we both burst into laughter.  
Tim grabbed hold of me, pressing our wet bodies together as we made out in the pool.

*

"What would you like for dinner tonight, love?"

Tim's question woke me from slumber and as I raised my head off my arm, I was made aware of how it had gone numb from laying funny and I groaned quietly, trying to stretch the sleepiness from me as best as I could.  
His hand threaded the hair at the nape of my neck and then down my slightly prominent trapezius, his cool, nimble fingers dancing over my sun-kissed skin and I enjoyed the feeling. He continued down and stopped at the small of my back where he circled his hand a few times, stopping intentionally just at the curve of my ass. 

After our little play-time in the pool, we had laid down on a sun lounger each to carry on with relaxing and I guess I had fallen asleep.

"Mm, don't know..." I said tiredly, "you decide..." 

He kept caressing me as he looked around a little.

"What do you say about going to a movie tonight?-" he asked.

I opened one eye to peek at him as I lay sprawled on the lounger.

"-And we can go out to dinner afterwards."

Nuzzling my own face in the crook of my arm, I shook my head as I rolled around to lie on back. Both my eyes closed as I kept nodding my approval while chewing air and squirming my body - my way of waking up.  
Tim dipped down to capture my lips in a hot kiss.

"Are you hungry now or do you wanna wait a while?"

"Nah, we can wait a little. It's still early." 

"I'm gonna get something to drink," Tim said and patted on my back, "do you want anything?"

Sitting up slowly on the lounger I stretched my arms over my head, "Yeah, bring me a bottle of water, please."

"Alright."

As Tim moved to stand and disappeared into the house I reached for my tank top and a pair of panties and slipped them on. Reaching under the sun lounger to pull it forwards I put my hand on a rough edge and immediately got a stinging sensation. It made me wince and my first reaction was to yank my hand away, effectively ending up with two splinters burrowed into my skin. I put my hand up to my face and squinted slightly as I examined it before I instinctively started to pick at it.  
My nails weren't functional enough and there was no way I would be able to take them out.

"What happened?"

I had been so focused I hadn't heard Tim sit down on his lounger beside me so I jumped a little.

"Oh, it's nothing... I got splinters in my finger."

Tim had a quick sip from his bottle and screwed the cap back on, "Here, let me see."

I turned towards him and extended my hand.

"These always hurt so damn much, don't they?" he said as he pulled my hand closer and started squeezing my finger. "They're too deep in, you have to use a needle to get them out." Looking at me he gave a soft smile, "come on, let's get back in the house."

I gathered my stuff and walked beside Tim up to the house.

"We have the best light out here," he pointed out as he placed his bottle of water on a table by a set of outdoor furniture, "sit down and I'll be right back."

Plopping down I grabbed my bottle and took a few gulps; the intense sun and heat were relentless and different from NY, but I loved it and I wouldn't change it for anything. Tim soon joined me outside again with a pair of tweezers and a needle. Sitting down beside me, he reached for my hand and tossed me a loving smile as he ran his fingers on my palm and the calluses I had acquired from all the years of heavy lifting.   
He was mighty impressed and ran his index finger back and forth along them, stopping between the ones under my pinkie and ring finger, and the little indent which had been created as they raised on the sides.

I loved his act of endearments. They were always carried out with such tenderness and affection and thought. My left hand cupped his and I made a circle on his skin then I turned his hands over and slid my fingers over his palm. He was warm and soft to the touch. Not like mine, my hands were rough and rugged, far from what Tim's hands felt like. He grabbed me gently by the wrists and pulled my hands to his lips for a few kisses.

"My little girl," he said sympathetically, "let's get that nasty splinter away." 

I gave a snort and hunched down over my thighs and rested my elbows on them as I let Tim work his magic. He picked up a little needle and put it on my skin.

"Just sit very still and I'm gonna get them out."

I trusted Tim. I trusted Tim with all of my heart and soul and even a little more, I wasn't apprehensive at all about him breaching my skin with a needle. He was extremely gentle and his fingers worked with such ease.

"There, got the first one out," he said as he had plucked it with the tweezer. "Now the other one."

He had managed to get them out within a matter of seconds and afterwards I rubbed my thumb over it, shining as I looked him in the eye.

"Thank you, baby!"

He gave me an appreciative smile.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he said, "now that I've cured you."

I gave an amused exhale.

"Yeah, ok. I'm gonna chill out here some more."

He moved to stand and put a hand on my head before combing his fingers through my hair, looking down at me with an ardent expression.

* 

About three hours later and we were in the kitchen. Tim was loading the dishwasher and I was on a high-chair by the island going over which movies that were showing.

"Oh my god, they're having a Dustin Hoffman week!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"They are?"

"Yes! They're showing one movie a day for the entire week and tonight it's Kramer vs Kramer." I squealed a little.

"Which cinema?"

"Ehh, at Cinerama Dome on Sunset Boulevard."

"How funny, that's my favourite cinema."

"It is?"

Tim nodded with a smile.

"Do you wanna go?"

He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel.

"We don't have to if you don't wanna, you know," I said, "we can watch something else."

"No, I want to. It's an amazing movie."

"Oh my god, yes. And Dustin is such a great actor."

"I didn't know you were such a Dustin Hoffman fan, darling," he grinned and walked to open the fridge.

"Oh yeah. I've always liked him, ever since I was a kid and saw 'Hook' for the first time." 

"So I'd take it that you've seen 'Tootsie' since you have your thing for boys in dresses?"

"Ya-ha, love that one. He is _very_ sexy."

Tim looked rather amused, "You think he's sexy in that?"

I nodded while making a face. Tim gave a chuckle.

"Dustin Hoffman, Leslie Nielsen. Makes me wonder what you see in me," he quipped with a twinkle in his eyes.

I snortscoffed and slid from my perch, throwing my arms around his neck as our bellies rubbed together.

"Yeah, who knows..." I teased with a grin, "but let's just say I love you the most."

"Oh, good," he mock-sighed, "I don't know if I can compete with Dustin Hoffman."

"And you don't have to. I don't want you to."

A slow smile spread across his lips and he dipped his head to my mouth. 

*

We didn't want to eat at a luxury, fancy restaurant tonight - we wanted some place plain and simple - so we opted for the pizza parlour down the street from Cinerama Dome. NY had plenty of vegetarian options and I had never needed to go hungry, but LA was a whole other ballgame and out here even the vegan pizzas tasted like the ones with actual cheese and no one looked at me funny when I ordered vegan.

"That actually looks really good," Tim said looking at my pizza after the waitress set our food down on the table, "'healthy' in a way, even if it's pizza."

"One of the benefits of eating vegan," I remarked and grabbed my utensils "- everything _looks_ so fresh."

Tim gave a quiet chuckle and picked up his soft drink and took a sip. I was starving and dug in immediately, cutting little triangles out of my pizza and dabbed them in bearnaise sauce. As soon as the first piece was in my mouth I made an approving groan and closed my eyes for a second.

"Oh my god, so good!"

"This was really good too," Tim said as he chewed on a piece of pizza.

"This is a huge difference from back home," I said after I had swallowed down my food with a sip of my soft drink "out here I can order stuff like this and not be looked upon as a snobby douche."

"Well, you're at the vain-coast now, darling," Tim said with a smile, "the organic and unprocessed options are the only ones that matter, really."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Much more naked skin out here than New York, so of course it needs to be flaunted," he said with a slight eye-roll.

"Am I beginning to detect a little hostility?" I quipped with a grin.

He gazed at me from beneath his lashes with a funny little grin, wiping his hands on a napkin, "Me? Never."

I gave an amused exhale as I cut my food.

"Can I try a bite?"

"Yes, of course."

Cutting Tim a piece and holding out my fork to him as he leaned forwards over the table. I could tell by his face that he liked it as he chewed.

"Good, right?"

"Very good," he admitted while nodding his approval.

*

About an hour later and we strolled hand in hand the few minutes to the Cinerama Dome. I had managed to eat my entire pizza, but Tim had left the last little bit of his and I had commented that he was a weak eater and should practise. That had made him laugh.

Cinerama Dome was shaped like a golfball cut in half, spotlights making the upturned golfball blue - a nice contrast against the dark sky, and as Tim held the door open for me my eyes darted over the interior - I loved it right away. We had some pretty awesome cinemas in NY, but this was something else, more "homey" and a lot less "pointy".  
As I looked around I spotted a huge cardboard cut-out of Dustin Hoffman and a banner wrapped around it with "Movie-Star of the week" printed on it. I gave a smile; Dustin was very sexy and I had always had a crush on him.

"Would you like some snacks, Cecilia?" Tim asked, bringing me out of my own thoughts.

I had never been much of a movie-muncher. At home - yes, but at the cinema, not so much. Sticking with my notion of all the crinkling and noises from wrappers and people's chewing was just an annoyance, and not wishing to be one of those people I shook my head. 

"No, I'm good. I'm still full from my pizza." And I truly was.

Tim gave a smile, "Well, I'm not." He put his hand in the back pocket of his jeans. "How can one enjoy a Dustin Hoffman movie without popcorn?" he quipped enthusiastically with the wallet in his hand.

Tim made me smile and I moved closer and slowly nudged him with my own body, munching on his cheek.

"True," I whispered.

Tim paid for his popcorn, a soft drink and two tickets and then we made it up the huge stairs to the second floor. Dustin's face on a huge cardboard cut out was one of the first things I saw when we turned the corner and Tim couldn't help but tease me a little about it.

"Oh, look at that, Cecilia." Balancing the popcorn and the drink bottle in the crook of his arm as he showed his tickets to the usher standing outside the door. "He's quite something, isn't he?"

Making a little amused face I grabbed the drink propped between his arm and himself before everything would end up on the floor and entered the huge room. It was gorgeous in there, the dim lighting brought focus to the spotlights dotted across the ceiling, giving the illusion of a stary sky on a pitch-black canvas. The humongous screen played some commercial and it smelled just like I wanted a movie theatre to smell.

We sat down, Tim to my right - the Garfunkel to my Simon and I leaned towards him after I had crossed one leg over the other. Making myself comfortable, I snuggled next to my man in the semi dark room.

"Are you excited?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this."

We met in a quiet, clean kiss and lingered with our faces near one another for a few seconds before Tim screwed open the cap on his bottle and had a sip. Angling it towards me in a silent question if I cared for a taste, I shook my head with a smile before leaning my head against his shoulder.

The commercials came to a stop and it was deadly silent in the room before not five seconds later Dustin Hoffman's voice from "The Graduate" played from the black screen and my body stiffened with anticipation.

"Mrs Robinson, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?"

And then a picture medley from some of his films flashed on the screen. I involuntarily started cheering, making a few people scattered around us do the same. Tim looked at me and then around the room, his lips curving into a smile by what I had managed to set off and he whispered,

"You're crazy, my love."

"You're just noticing?" I asked with my eyes on the screen in front of us. Biting my lip to tamp down a grin, I turned my head to look at him and he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

The cheerful intro began and I excitedly tapped my hand on Tim.

*

About 20 minutes into movie Tim leaned his head in.

"Which of us is sexier?" he teased.

I crinkled my eyebrows and elbowed him with a gentle motion without dropping focus from the screen, my face had a smile as I mouthed for him to be quiet.

"Just look at him," Tim continued in a whispering tone, "isn't he hot?"

I snortscoffed, trying to focus on the movie as I reached my hand to Tim's popcorn.

"Hey, missy, you said you didn't want any," he whispered teasingly.

Turning to him, I raised one eyebrow and made a little face while shrugging slowly.   
Tim smiled and angled the little container of snacks so that I could help myself.   
They tasted really good, very buttery and I knew from past experience how hard it was to only have a _little popcorn_ and once I had chewed down my mouthful, I reached for them again without taking my focus off the screen. Tim let me have as much as I wanted, of course, but when I reached for them again after several minutes of being engrossed in the plot, he grabbed me, without any kind of force, by my wrist and brought my fingers to his lips and kissed them at first. It was enough to bring me out of the movie and looked at him. His eyes highlighted by the changes in the movie and they glinted impishly.   
I didn't have a chance to say anything before he put the back of my fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. My heart started rushing and I think I stopped breathing for a split second.

"You taste salty," he whispered before he, two seconds later, acted totally casual by sitting back in his seat and entwined our fingers with his focus on the giant screen in front of us.

*

I wasn't a big fan of kids but a great performance was something I _always_ appreciated, no matter what age and Justin Henry was no exception even though he was only seven years old. He blew me away several times during the 105 minutes we were in that movie theatre and when the end was approaching I found myself sniffling - trying to hold back my emotions as they were sat in the living room waiting for Joanna to "take him home".

"Damn her," I muttered even though I had seen the movie about three times before and I knew exactly what was coming.

Tim squeezed my hand, a small, comforting gesture to let me know he was there, and a few minutes later the light came on and people started rising from their seats. We sat behind to let most of them vacate before us and I sniffed, wiping my eyes with my hand.

"It's such a good movie." I gave a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I like it too." Tim grabbed his empty popcorn container and plopped the empty soft drink bottle in there.

"And Dustin was so young."

"Very young."

"And how awesome wasn't little Billy?"

"His performance is really very moving. He's a great little actor."

I shuffled closer to Tim and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You ok, Cecilia?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

Tim took his right hand and placed it on the back of my head, pecking kisses on my forehead before we stood up and left the room.

He held the big glass door open for me once more, and as we stepped out into the lukewarm night temperature rumours about Tim's whereabouts had obviously leaked, and a small group of about five young women were huddled close together, but I saw them dispersing when they noticed Tim walking down the street. One of them started running towards us. Tim had barely wrapped his arm around me before she stood in front of us, breathing heavily and staring at Tim.

"Oh my god, Tim! Can I have your autograph?" she squeaked and held out a Simplicity LP in front of herself.

Her friends joined beside her.

"Yeah, absolutely," Tim said and let go of me to put his signature down on the album.

She squealed in obvious delight and jumped up and down on her spot.

"What have you been doing tonight?" one girl asked.

"We've seen a movie," Tim said and smiled at her before he turned his attention to the other mementoes which needed to be signed.

The young women talked among themselves and they were clearly and understandably excited.

"Have I ever looked that young?" Tim exclaimed as a photo of himself from the late '70s was shoved under his nose to be signed.

The girls giggled and I sneaked a peek as he signed it.

"You sure have," one girl concurred.

"Aww, baby, look at you," I said and nudged him with my elbow. It didn't take him out of his focus as he wrote down his name, but he gave an amused exhale.

"I'm so happy for you, Tim," one girl said. "that you've finally found true love."

I looked into her eyes - she was being sincere.

"Thank you," Tim said and gave her a genuine smile.

"Where are you going now?" one of them asked.

"Now we're going home," Tim said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Thank you, girls. Have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you, Tim and bye," they all said.

I could hear their animated cackle behind us as we continued to walk down the street.

"You alright?" Tim asked when we had gotten a few minutes down the road. "I hope that didn't freak you out."

"No, I'm alright. They were really nice."

"Most of them are." His arm tightened slightly around me as we kept walking. "And it makes the whole thing much easier."

"I don't know if I ever could get used to having people coming up to me like that."

"You'll get used to it after a while."

We had no hurry to get back to the car so we strolled for a few minutes as we talked about the movie.

"I'm so impressed by Dustin Hoffman. Whatever he does - he does it so damn good."

"I agree, he's a great actor. I have nothing but tremendous respect for the man."

"You have never worked with him, have you?"

"No, haven't had the pleasure yet. But who knows what might happen in the future?"

We looked at each other and smiled and Tim spotted a café across the street.

"Let's go for coffee before we head home," he said and pointed at it.

"Yeah, sure." 

There weren't a lot of people there, the place was quiet and calm. Tim ordered a black coffee for himself and a small-sized oat latte with vanilla for me, and we took it to go strolling in the direction of the car. I had never learned to like coffee and the only coffee-related beverage I could stand, really, was ice-coffee. It was very rare of me to drink a latte - because I knew it kept me up at night, even though it's mostly just foam and milk. I had literally _no_ caffeine tolerance what so ever, but I liked the taste and if I would have trouble going to sleep tonight - so be it.

Arriving at the car Tim set his paper cup down on the roof before he stepped up close and trapped me. His unexpected action caught me a little off guard, but I welcomed it nonetheless and I gladly let him take me away and do whatever he desired. I had no control or self-editing button when it came to him - I didn't want one. A soft moan coming from him as his tongue sought entrance to my mouth right away while pulling me flush against him. His firm-handed action made me turn into a pile of lust and sex and I marvelled how effortlessly he evaporated _all_ my coherent thinking just by sliding his arms around me.   
I loved the intense juxtaposition of being protected and in danger at the same time in his company.

My nipples pebbled under my hoodie as his thumbs brushed over the fabric - just at the right spot, and I struggled to hold myself up in a standing position as my legs grew completely feeble under his touch - I didn't know what had gotten into him - and neither did I really care about the cause when he behaved like this, but I knew had we been at home now he would be fucking me right in this second - and I would be loving every thrust of it, probably screaming to high heavens too.

I wanted him to whisper: "turn around, Cecilia." And I wanted him to forcibly grab hold of my hips and bend me forwards by a strong hand on my back. I wanted him to press me against the car and fuck me as only he could, but we couldn't do that out in public now could we?

He pulled away from me as quickly as he had started.

"Get in the car," he ordered.

His cup falling to the pavement with a splash as I opened my door and got in. My lips slightly parted as I breathed heavily, my eyes following him as he circled the hood and opened his door. My pussy tingling and teasing me, my mind taking me away and spinning fantasies about him fucking me from behind and how he's touching me to orgasm - Oh, how I needed it right this second.  
He flopped down on his seat and we locked eyes, both of us grinning and panting. His eyes twinkled with unbridled want and desire - just as I was sure my eyes did too.  
He slipped the key in the ignition and drove us out of there. He wasn't driving in the direction of our home - I noticed that pretty much right away and my heart hammered with anticipation about where he would take us.

He drove for about ten minutes, his right hand firmly kept on my thigh as he rubbed it sensuously up and down, sometimes dipping down between my legs where he would press his fingers on my clit over the fabric of my pants in a circling motion, eliciting a needy, wet moan from me.  
My throat started to go dry from my own sexual arousal and wasn't I granted with a release soon I didn't know how I would react, but it felt like my whole being was pulsating and radiating in the same beat as my cunt was and I couldn't think of anything other than fucking and coming - and I knew it would have to happen in the backseat of the Mercedes.

Tim pulled up on a desolate gravel road and parked under a big tree - fittingly enough, which would shield us from potential onlookers. Not that there were any people around but _if_ there were - they couldn't see us in the car anyway. He dove for my lips right away and kissed me messily as we both groaned in each other mouths. I think our own horniness was about to break us and we desperately craved some release.

"Get in the back seat, Cecilia."

I nodded and Tim pushed open his door and got out, fiddling with the fly on his jeans as he walked the few steps to the back door and climbed in to sit down in the middle.   
His eyes locked on me as he was sprawled out like a king with his mighty erection, his right hand in a tight grasp around his shaft as he worked himself up and down.  
That sight alone was enough to make me nearly climax on the spot, and as his eyes beckoned for me to sit on his lap and engulf his cock I had managed to get my shoes off and slipped my pants off and I was pushing myself between the two front seats to his awaiting lap. My knees straddled on either side of his hips as I lowered myself into him. We were both so slippery and wet and he slid in me with ease and as soon as he was in the power of my cunt I started grinding and circling my hips - frenziedly and determined, chasing my orgasm which I knew wasn't far away, being in the aroused state I was.   
Tim gripped his hands around my hips and helped me as I pounded him with everything I could muster in the confined space of the Mercedes. I was very close and so was Tim, but he managed to hold his release off a few second longer in order for me to climax in peace and to let me have those precious seconds to myself before his much-needed orgasm shot into me and he slowed down as I ground slowly to milk him of every drop of his seed. 

This act had taken about 20 seconds because we were both so hard-up and I collapsed over him, his lips kissing me tenderly while we sorted our feelings out and what it had led to. I think we were both a little surprised. He kissed my neck several times before embracing me to rest his face against my chest, I held him lovingly around his head.  
And as I leaned back and dragged my hands through my hair one word entered my mind, and that was: 'Condom' and how we hadn't used one this time and a sensation of panic rushed in me.

"Fuck, Tim, we didn't use a condom."

It looked like my words made him realize the same thing and I climbed off him at once as if that would "halt" the process of a potential impregnation by having his cock stay inside me for a longer period. Yeah, right. Not like the "damage" wasn't already done now _if_ that would be the case.  
I knew his seed would start to leak out of me once I started moving about, but right now it was nestled safely in my pussy.

"What are we gonna do? Do you think we're in any danger?" I asked.

I _really_ didn't want children and I knew Tim didn't either. Tim did up his pants where he was sat.

"Take it easy, love. Don't freak out, it's gonna be alright."

I sighed, "Fucking hard to restrain myself sometimes."

He gave a little chuckle, "Oh, don't I know it."

"I'm gonna have to take care of this so we can stop worrying about a damn condom all the time."

He nodded. 

"And we can fuck unhindered when we want," I continued.

"I'd like that."

He cupped my cheek and gave me a reassuring smile, "So, you're ready to go home?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

I pulled my pants up and stepped out of the car and Tim's seed started slowly trickling down into my panties.

*

"Tim, you know that job interview I had a week ago?"

"Yes."

"They just called and offered me a job!"

He paused while pouring his coffee into a mug, "Honey, that's great! I'm so happy. It was the warehouse one, right?"

"Yes, in Silver Lake. I'd never dream they would choose me out of all the people that had applied, but now they want me!"

He set the pot down and walked to me, "Of course they do."

I locked my arms around his neck while staring happily into his eyes, "I'll start next week."

He rubbed his hands up and down my sides, "I'm so happy for you, Cecilia."

I was happy too, working was important to me and I needed to feel like I was making my own money and not that Tim had to support me. Not that he was and was ever gonna, we had talked about this and I had been adamant from the get-go that I wanted it as equal as possible - even if he always would be the one earning more money than I. I had told him - several times - that I didn't expect him to take care of me in that way and he had told me - several times - that he knew that and that I had nothing to worry about. He knew about the pride I felt in being able to take care of myself and it was a quality he loved and appreciated about me.

"I'm gonna get to work in an industrial environment and be dirty and drive a forklift," I said happily.

Tim chuckled, "You are one of the few women I know who would appreciate those working conditions"- He dipped his head and captured my bottom lip between his lips and gave a quiet hum -"the _only_ one I know, in fact." 

I grinned against his lips and pressed myself closer to him as we kissed. His big hands holding the small of my back.

"It's only a 75% position though," I said when our lips parted.

"And that's great, my love."

*

My birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks. Tim knew about my feelings towards this day and he knew I really didn't care about it.

"I'm turning 37, Tim. It's not like it's a big deal."

"Well, it is for me," he insisted, "you may not like it or care about it - but I do. I'm extremely lucky to have found you and I wanna celebrate that."

I shrugged.

"We don't have to throw a big party or anything-"

"Well, I don't have any real friends out here yet..." I quipped.

Tim made a little face, "-but I'd still like to make it special, you know. It's you and me, baby, and I would love to spoil you rotten on your special day." He saw the reluctance on my face. "We don't even have to go out to dinner, we can stay home and I can cook. It'll just be you and me, hm? What do you say?"

I knew how important this was for Tim and who was I to rain on his parade?

"Yeah, sure." Wrapping my arms around his middle. "You and me... Low key, I kinda like that." 

*

It was a lucky coincidence Tim wasn't working right now 'cause it meant I could borrow the Mercedes for work and right now, that worked out - but we both knew we needed a car each in the future to make getting around easier. So that's why I started to search around even before I even had started my job, I tried to remember as much as I could from Top Gear and at some point, I even tried to imagine what James May would say and which car he would opt for.  
It wasn't like I needed to have a fancy car like a Porche or an american muscle-car which they drive-boys spoke so fondly of to get me to work. I wanted something simple to get me from A to B and after weighing my options for a few days I came to the conclusion I wanted a Honda Jazz - a blue one, 'cause that's the colour that first caught my eyes - a gorgeous cerulean blue and that was it for me - I wanted it.

A used one wasn't _that_ expensive, either - I had the money saved up since long ago, but I also knew it would drain 80% of my savings if I bought myself a car, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well use a taxi to get around. I talked to Tim about it one night at dinner.

"Hey, you know I start my new job on Monday?"

"Yes, I do." He pushed some food around his plate and then looked up at me with a sunshiny smile. "Are you nervous?"

I had a sip of my water, "Nah, I feel fine, right now, at least, but I guess it's gonna be different Sunday night."

He kept smiling as he reached out a hand to squeeze mine.

"It's gonna be difficult when you start to work on something again and need your car though," I said.

He made a little face as he considered my words.

"I guess we're gonna need our own cars in the future," I continued and had another sip of water.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't need it right now so there's no problem."

"But you're still alright with me borrowing the Mercedes for a while?"

"Of course!"

Tim took a mouthful of his meal.

"I've been looking around at some cars though," I said as I chewed on a piece of pickle, "just to get a head-start."

"Uh-huh?"

"Yeah, and I've narrowed it down to a Honda Jazz..." I looked really proud saying those words - like I had learned something from Top Gear.

"I'm not sure how that one looks."

"It's a little cute thing, wait, I'll show you." Moving to stand I went for my cellphone to show him some pictures. "And I want the blue one," I grinned.

"It's a nice looking car."

"I just think it'll be easier in the future that we have a car each, you know..."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But I'm not gonna buy it straight away. I wanna see how it works out with all this first."

Tim nodded his agreement.

*

We decided to spend the rest of the night on the couch in front of the tv. Snuggled up close together we didn't watch anything special - it was more the nearness we were after, and we cuddled up pretty good under a blanket. I loved doing nothing with Tim and as long as we were together - I was happy.  
He was very warm to the touch and I snuck in my cold hands under his hoodie to warm them on his belly. That made him wince and he jerked away slightly as I pushed down my hands in his flesh.

"Baby, your hands are like blocks of ice!" he mumbled as he shifted under the blanket.

"I know, why do you think I'm gripping you the way I do?"

"Because I'm so yummy?" he cooed.

I gave a snortscoff and leaned my head into his cheek where I proceeded to munch on him before I laid my head down on his chest.

"This is so nice," I mumbled and twirled the straps of his hoodie around my finger, "this is the best I know."

"For me too, my darling." 

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I haven't been to the gym for the whole time I've lived here and I'm starting to panic." I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him. "You wanna go with me tomorrow?"

It wasn't like his face sparked any kind of joy at my request and when he didn't answer right away I nudged him in protest.

"You know you can't skip the gym forever, Tim," I admonished in a sweet tone, "It'll be good. For both of us."

He made a disapproving noise.

"We can deadlift, I haven't done that in ages, and I can help you like you said you wanted me to."

His hand brushed over my head and we lay quiet for a few seconds.

"Mm, alright," he finally said.

"Oh, yay." I looked up at him again and we shared a smile.

*

We slept until we woke by ourselves the next day, it was so nice to wake up next to Tim every morning and we'd snuggle until the drowsiness disappeared and our stomach rumbled from hunger.  
Rolling out of bed, we went downstairs to have breakfast before we'd hit the gym. Tim wasn't very big on breakfast, he usually had coffee and a tiny cup of yoghurt, but I told him he had to eat since we were gonna lift heavy and he needed fuel to keep going.  
I even offered him one of my PB&J sandwiches, but he passed, saying they looked _too_ unappetizing and messy he didn't know where to start.

I packed my gym-bag and attached my belt on top of it and was putting my shoes on as Tim was upstairs and brushed his teeth. I was excited about going to the gym - I hadn't been for a long time and I looked forward to sweat and lift heavy. 

Tim walked down the stairs dressed in a black pair of shorts and a t-shirt, attaching his wristwatch as he stopped on the last step where he threw me a glance.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Let me just get my hoodie on." 

Hitching my bag on my shoulder I walked out the door for Tim to turn the alarm on and lock up after us. Then we threw our bags unceremoniously into the trunk of the Mercedes before Tim took his seat behind the wheel to drive us to my first encounter with an L.A gym.

*

It was two in the afternoon and I hoped it would be like back in NY at that time, and that it would be relatively people-free. Seeing LA had the better weather for most of the time too, I hoped people would be out and hiking in the mountains or something. Whatever, just as long as I didn't have to be around them.  
My thoughts proved right and there were only about ten other people in there. Tim and I warmed up - not excessively like I would have to do if I was to squat. Deadlifting didn't require as much warming-up and I found a podium after only three minutes of the cross-trainer.

"I'm gonna go ahead and warm up on the podium," I told Tim before making my way down the stairs of the cardio park.

He gave me a nod and continued pedalling his stationary bike. He was very winded already and I thought it was great that he finally got some great use of his lungs instead of smoking all the time. He was a sporadic gym-goer, not avid as I was, but I hoped us living together would change that.

I did a few reps with just the bar and then quickly added 22 lbs on each side to get some weight to it. I was repping with 44 lbs on each side when Tim came over. Drops of sweat were running down his face and he wiped his brow with a little towel.

"Phew! I'm in worse shape than last time we worked out together," he said as he wiped his face, "I feel absolutely drained."

I smirked at him in the mirror in front of me, "It's those damn cigarettes, baby."

"The demon tobacco," he mumbled before he took a swig from his water bottle.

I set the bar down on the floor, "But it's good that you're here, Tim. I'm very happy about it."

We smiled and I took the bottle from his hand to offer him a spot at the bar.

"You're up," I said and set it down on the padded floor of the podium.

"You're all warmed up?"

"At these weights, yes."

He positioned himself by the bar. 132 lbs weren't very heavy for me and certainly not for him and he pulled it up with much ease and did a few reps.

"Looking good, baby," I praised as he turned to me after letting go of the bar, "have you been practising in secret?"

"You like my deadlift form?"

"I do. And it's very sexy, I don't have to teach you a thing."

He gave an amused chuckle, "As sexy as a...what was it called? A snatch?"

I made a little face, " _Nothing_ is as sexy as a snatch, but let's just say you deadlifting is a solid second place."

We switched places and I lifted the bar on the rack to add more weights. 22 lbs on each side and then let it drop to the ground before I reached for my belt. The bar slamming down on the ground made a lovely metallic thud noise and I loved that noise.  
Tim sat back on a machine to watch me and the first three lifts were not a problem, but I started slipping due to my hands being so sweaty, so I set it down and reached for my gym-tote bag.

"What? You're giving up?" Tim asked with raised eyebrows.

"Pfft, never," I scoffed, "I have no proper grip, my hands are too slippery." Opening the cap on the black bottle of liquid magnesium, I squeezed a little dollop in my palm and rubbed my hands together to create some grip-strength. Rearranging my belt, I bent down and took a deep breath before I cleaned it off the ground - several times in a row.

"That was sexy too," Tim quipped as I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. "I like to watch you in that bent-over position."

I gave a snortscoff, loosened my belt and walked up to him and locked my arms around his neck. His soft, lovely little power belly rubbed against the hard, unbending material that was my belt while we met in a sweaty and a somewhat out-of-breath kiss. His facial hair whispered against my skin and I took a deep breath as I wrapped my arms a little tighter around him. My baby. My great love in life.

"You're not supposed to watch my ass, Tim," I gently scolded against his lips.

"I'm not?"

"No, not when we're lifting."

"Bummer," he murmured and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in my mouth.

To keep going was very tempting, but how would it look if we started deep-kissing in the gym? I wasn't one to care much about etiquette, but I _did_ have some good sense at least and since the gym always had been my second home - I didn't want to do anything to "upset" the situation there and always keep it "clean" and "proper". So no hanky panky at the gym - we could do that someplace else.

I broke the kiss and patted on his chest, "Your turn."

"Yes, of course."

Releasing me, he turned to the bar and got ready to lift it. I noticed he gripped the bar in a double overhand position and I chose not to say anything as he did his reps. Releasing the bar and straightening up, he squeezed his own forearms each in turn before shaking his arms.

"I'm not used to lifting this way," he confessed.

"Does your forearms hurt?"

"Yes." He examined his palms, "And I notice how I keep losing the bar as I go along. It slips out of my hands."

"Here." Reaching for my bottle of magnesium, "use some of this, it'll help."

"Thanks." He squeezed out some on his fingers and rubbed it around his palms.

"And try using a mixed grip, it'll make it much easier to lift."

"What do you mean?"

"You grip the bar in a double overhand position, see." I showed Tim on the bar.

"Oh, and I'm not supposed to do that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, but I find that I get a better hold of the bar if I use a mixed grip, see." I showed him how I held on to the bar. "Instead of what you do." I switched to a double overhand position again to show him the two different grips.

"That wasn't something I even considered I did."

"Well, you're not as used to powerlifting as I am, so of course you didn't."

He wiped his face with the towel again.

"Try it on your next set and you'll see a difference."

He nodded and sipped water.

"That and the magnesium on your hands."

As we rested before Tim's next set I had a look around the room and the amount of visible flesh was staggering. It was like it was mandatory to have as little clothes on as possible in comparison to the NY gyms. I had never really understood that whole thing - girls in skimpy little outfits and a sports bra _only_. It was just tacky in my opinion and it didn't matter that they all had the body of a Barbie doll, that had nothing to do with it, but it was very evident that they just wanted to show off and "working out" wasn't always what they came there for. And the guys strutted around in their over-sized 'Gold's Gym' tank tops, displaying their entire chest, practically. The fabric on their body was just a symbol, a hollow custom 'cause it was mandatory to have clothes at the gym. The line between "appropriate" and "completely naked" was as thin as the waists of the girls.

"I've never really understood the outfits some people chose to wear," I said in a low tone to make sure only Tim heard.

He had a quick look around and both of our attention fell on a girl in the middle of the "free-weights" area who had on a pair of tiny shorts which accentuated and lifted her ass and a sports bra that looked about two sizes too small, doing bicep-curls with what looked like a 4 lbs dumbbell in each hand, huffing and puffing away. She was only there to show off and I _hated_ that. 

"I bet I could bench her," I muttered.

Tim gave a little laugh.

"I've seen people at the beach more covered up." I took a sip of water. "But I guess I have to get used to this now? Seeing I live in L.A where this is like an everyday thing."

"To be honest - I don't even reflect on it any longer."

"'One of them, one of them'," I chanted while waving my hand in the air, causing Tim to pinch my thigh with a loving hand.

"Come on, let's forget about them and do some deadlifts."

"That's one of the sexiest things you've ever said to me, Tim."

He made a little grimace, "Is it alright if we add some weight to the bar?"

"You're speaking my language, baby."

Tim added 44 lbs to the 176 lbs bar.

"You sure you can lift this, Tim? It's not too heavy for you?"

"I'm not really, sure." He was honest. "I have to try."

He cleaned it off the floor with ease though and it was very sexy to watch him handle the bar with little effort. His arms enlarged and got a really nice prominence on the up-rise and his face changed as he focused on the weight in his hands. He did eight reps and I spurred him on for a ninth which he barely got off the floor.

"Great job, baby! You're so strong."

He flexed his hands as he turned around to me, his forehead carried a sheen of sweat which trickled down his temples and cheeks, creating a jolting sensation in my head and my stomach fluttered madly. I got up and wiped his face with his towel. 

"The mixed grip really helped, huh?"

"It did, and the magnesium as well." He was breathing with an open mouth.

"Told you."

"I've never used it before and I didn't believe it would do me any good, but it absolutely did."

Flinging the towel over one of my shoulders, I took his hands and touched his palms with my fingertips. It was soft, the bar hadn't created a discernable surface-change yet, but I sensed the potential.

"Are you looking for calluses?" he asked. His lips curving into a smile.

"I was just feeling," I said innocently and shrugged slowly.

He leaned his head in and kissed my slightly damp forehead, then he pursed and smacked his lips with an impish grin. 

"Your turn," he cooed confidently, cocking his head to the bar on the ground before he walked past me to get to his water bottle.

Strapping on my belt I got ready for some heavy lifting, I knew I could lift it off the floor - I had done it many times before at these weights, but it had been quite some time since my last gym visit and I _knew_ I had lost some muscle mass. Inspecting the insides of my hands to make sure they had sufficient amount of magnesium on them, I bent down and grabbed the bar. A deep breath later and I started ascending slowly, and as the bar passed my knees I knew it would be alright, also to my surprise it wasn't as asinine as I had imagined it would be from my long period of absence.

I lifted five relatively fast reps though and once I was done I had to hunker down over the bar not to fall over.

"I am mighty impressed," Tim said as he handed me my bottle of water.

I accepted it with a shaky arm and had a couple of swigs.

"I would never have believed you would be able to pull that off the ground, Cecilia."

Flopping down on my knees first and then falling back to sit on my ass, I wiped my face with the back of my hand and had another sip. Tim threw his towel in my direction for me to have something better to dry with and I exhaled deeply and moved to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"You should be proud of yourself," he said with a sweet smile, "not a lot of women can do what you just did."

"Thank you, baby," I breathed. I got up to stand on my feet. "I'm not gonna lift any heavier today"- unstrapping my belt I let it hang around my waist -"I'm gonna take away 22 lbs and lift that."

Tim nodded.

"But if you want to keep going at 220 lbs it's alright. I'll just take away weights when it's my turn."

"No, 198 lbs is an appropriate weight. I don't wanna over-exert myself."

I gave an amused exhale and we switched places, Tim re-racked the bar and I could get some rest, then we did some reps at 198 lbs and 176 lbs - a high-intensity workout to say the least and about 85 % of my max capacity.  
I rarely strayed from powerlifting. It was a solid diet for me, but once we were done with deadlifting I needed to take a rest from it and do something else, so we found ourselves by the multi-purpose machine and we segued into the lat pull-down. It was harder than I thought it would be since my hands and forearms were tired from the deadlifts and I had to fight not to drop 99 lbs from my grip.

"Here, let me help you," Tim said while positioning himself behind me.

"My hands, Tim," I complained as I slammed the weights down with a clank, "I'm too tired."

"I know, baby, that's why I'm standing right here."

I was the more seasoned gym-goer of the two of us, but Tim was the one helping me in so many ways and he made the pulling motion _that_ much easier by holding his hands by my arms, just barely, and it gave me enough power to pull the bar down and ease it up gently. He was behind me during the entire set and whispered encouraging words to push me an inch further when I felt like I couldn't go on. We were good at keeping the other going when we wanted to quit by using uplifting words and physical nudges and nice slaps.

We did an awesome job, I must say, and an hour later we had worked our backs, shoulders and biceps and we were currently winding down in the stretch area. That alone was tiring.

"It's been quite some time since I had this great of a workout," Tim confessed drinking the last from his bottle. "You really know how to push me, Cecilia."

I gave a smile as I stretched my thigh, holding my balance with a hand on the wall.

"Yeah, I'd say we did really good today." I changed my leg. "And this was a pretty good gym too, I like it."

"I guess I'll have to step up my workout now once I got you here, hm?"

"We both have to," I told him in a serious tone, "we can't keep coming up with excuses any more."

"No, I guess you're right."

*

Saturday night and we had lounged for hours on the couch watching movies when Tim eventually shifted with a low groan.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, the soreness is starting to kick in from our workout yesterday, that's all." He sat up and slowly reached for the remote on the table. "Ouh, that's painful."

"That's good, baby."

I had to shift too as Tim remained more upright and as I leaned against him he kinda hunched over with a whine, like he anticipated the discomfort.

It made me laugh, "I've barely touched you, Tim!"

"I know, darling, but I'm really very sore."

"Your body is in shock from such a rough treatment."

"Probably. Hey, would you mind getting me my water in the fridge? I really don't feel like moving that much right now." 

I snortscoffed and climbed out of the couch to get his water and then flopped back down beside him and pulled a blanket over me, and we continued to watch tv.

* 

Tim's grunting and his attempts to move in for a cuddle what was awoke me the next morning and I wasn't quite prepared for the poor shape he was in. It seemed like our workout on Friday with the heavy weights and multiple reps were taking its toll and he could hardly move. To try and make it easier on him I told him to lie still and take it easy as I tried my best to be as gentle as possible draping my leg and arm around him, but it seemed like the littlest touch made him yelp and it was hard to know where to touch.

"Hey, babe, we don't _have_ to cuddle if your _this_ uncomfortable, you know." 

I could sense him wincing above me.

"Maybe it's better if you can get up and start to move around, get some blood flowing and stuff."

I propped myself up on one elbow beside him, my other hand gently caressed his cheek and smoothed down his little curls which were wild from a night of sleeping. He was so very beautiful, my man.

"Yes, I think you're right," he strained slightly, "I need to take a shower before I leave the house." 

He started to heave himself out of bed, slowly and carefully and I had to help push him forwards at one point. I observed him quietly from my place in the bed and I was secretly kinda proud of myself for managing to push him to this level of soreness. I was also very proud of him for buckling down and doing more than his best.  
He staggered forward, one step at a time and disappeared around the corner into the ensuite and by the sound I heard I understood he sat down on the toilet and it made me smile to myself.

"Ow ow ow ow!"

"Aww, baby!" I exclaimed with sympathy.

Everything he did was audible and it was the cutest thing I'd ever heard. I had never experienced Tim with this crushing post-workout-pain.

"Ahh, ouch, ow ow ow!"

"Do you need any help, baby?"

I heard the water running in the shower.

"No, thanks. I'm alright."

"Well, ok..." I said to myself and laid myself back again. Not wanting to get up _just_ yet, I stretched felinely before rolling to my side. A couple of seconds later I heard a thud and then Tim's little voice.

"Cecilia..?"

"Yees?"

"I can't reach... I need help..."

Throwing the covers off me I scooted out of bed on my butt and went into the bathroom and what I saw made my heart melt. Tim was standing under the spray of the water with his arms in a 90° angle, his wet hair clinging to his forehead and a shower gel bottle lying by his feet.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I can't bend down and grab the bottle, my legs are killing me."

I bit my lips together in an attempt to hide the grin on me.

"And my arms, I can't get them up more than this." Flailing his arms gently around he looked like a little t-rex. A wet and baffled t-rex. "I never thought I would say this but I need help to shower."

"Yes, of course."

I didn't have any panties on so I climbed into the shower straight away, picking up the bottle to put it in its hold before I would use it.

"Thank you, my darling."

"Aww, my little guy over-did it in the gym." I grabbed the shower hose and started to wet him down. "I'm so proud of you, Tim."

"Because of the arms?" he quipped and rubbed his hand on my stomach.

"Because you really gave it all you had and that you kept pushing yourself."

He gave a soft smile.

"Close your eyes," I said before I moved the spray over his head.

He hunched over and pulled his arm up at the same time to wipe water from his eyes.

"Do you want me to help you shampoo your hair?"

He nodded.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this sore," he confessed.

I turned the water off and squeezed some shampoo into my palm.

"I didn't think it was even humanly possible to be this sore," he continued and closed his eyes as I started massaging the lovely smelling shampoo in his hair. "Mmm, that feels good," he mumbled after a few seconds and opened his eyes to look at me.

I gave an amused exhale and he stepped one step closer where his hands tenderly grabbed onto my sides. With his hair good and lathered I turned around to the rack of various products and shower gels.

"Hmm, I guess you don't want my watermelon smell?"

He squeezed one eye shut to keep shampoo water from trickling down in it as he wiped it with the back of his hand.

"No, not today. You can use the one from L'Occitane."

To find out that Tim used products from L'Occitane was very unexpected, to say the least, but it made me very happy since it was vegan, and from what I had come to realize middle-aged men couldn't care less about the vegan option, most of them just thought it was stupid. But stepping into the shower on the first night I moved in with Tim was a real surprise. I had asked him about it, if he had bought it because I had talked about animal cruelty, but he had said no, and that he had used it for years. 

Reaching for the bottle I squeezed a dollop into my hand and proceeded to clean his body but as soon as my hands came into contact with his chest he winced and gave a little groan. So I smiled and kept going, but a little more careful. My hands circled his pecks and out to his arms and he jerked when my fingertips accidentally dug into his shoulder blades.

I took a step beside him for better access to his back and weird noise started coming from his throat, but I kept going and moved my hands up and down and in circles on his back. That made him moan and laugh at the same time and he took a step back to try and get away from me.

"Hey, stand still!" I told him as I grabbed him to keep him in place. That made him give a sudden loud moan and squirm even more.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts so bad," he laughed.

I moved my hands up and down more firmly, making him arch into me and laugh even more.

"It's supposed to hurt, baby, that means you did a good job."

"I should hope so."

As I kept soaping him up he made more and more noises and moved around on his spot.

"I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this," I quipped with a smile and knelt to rub his thighs

"Aah, you have to warn me before you do that!" Hiking up to his tippy-toes as he tried to twirl around and get away from me.

"You're such a baby, Tim," I winked up at him before sinking my teeth into his exquisite belly, very carefully, of course, but I couldn't help myself - I loved his stomach and I needed to taste him. 

My hands held a steadying grip around his middle as I let my tongue dance around his skin, my lips trailed the tiny landing strip of hair from under his belly button down where it settled just above his cock and I tried to be as gentle as I could burrowing my fingers in his flesh. I looked up and we each gave a smile, knowing that I was just by the right spot if we wanted to take it any further. Tim combed his hand through my wet hair as he observed me with soft eyes and a feeling of anticipation mingled with the steam from the hot water. 

He held out his hand to help me up on my feet again. No words were necessary as I locked my arms around his neck and leaned in so that our lips were touching.

"All squeaky clean," I confirmed in a low tone.

The left corner of his mouth hitched slightly as he moved his hands to splay them on my back.

"Thank you, my darling."

We met in a serious kiss and as he moved his arms upwards to wrap me in a hug he ended up grunting against my lips due to the soreness, so I grabbed his wrists and gently lowered them down to assure him that he could merely hold on to me. 

"I can't believe you're completely unaffected."

"What? From the workout?"

Tim nodded and wiped eater from his eyes.

"You're like superwoman."

I smiled.

"I'm serious, we did practically the same exercises and you're still able to sit down without feeling like someone is stabbing you."

"I'm more used to it, Tim. I very rarely get this level of workout soreness since I tend not to keep too still." 

"I'm gonna have to work on that."

Hanging the shower rack in its hold I reached behind Tim to turn the water off.

"You're good?"

He nodded and I turned to get him a towel.

"I have to go pretty soon."

"Oh, yeah." Touching his wet beard I gave a smile.

*

Tim had signed a contract with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon to do the voice of Rex Pester in the new Rugrats movie over a year ago. He wasn't supposed to start recording right now, but he and the other actors had been called in for a voice screening and some pre-work business and that meant he needed the car to drive to and from the studio - and I who was to start my new job tomorrow and was gonna borrow the car.

"Oh, that's great though," I said later that night when we were watching tv. "So how do we do with the transportation and stuff?" 

Stretching his arms over his head he yawned and then let his arm fall around me again.

"We'll work something out. It'll be alright."

"But I can still borrow the car tomorrow?"

Scratching my head he leaned in and inhaled my hair.

"Of course, I told you that, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that was when you were unemployed."

"Don't worry, Cecilia."

I took him on his word and left it alone as I snuggled closer to him.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

Thinking about it for a second or two I glanced up at him.

"Hmm, not so much, actually. I thought I was gonna freak out, but I feel good about it."

"That's my girl. You're gonna do great."

"Are _you_ nervous about tomorrow?" I quipped.

He gave an amused exhale.

"No, not at all. I've done these things quite a few times."

"That's my boy. You're gonna do great."

He pulled me up close to kiss my hair with a quiet laugh.

*

I came home after my first day at my new job and I was elated - the guys I worked with were so friendly and they made me feel like I was one of them - it couldn't have gone better. I was truly in my element: the dirty, rough environment, the concrete floors and the forklifts that travelled back and forth on them and almost the best of it all: the absence of bullshit that normally would come from working in a more "girly" place.  
It was me and five other girls around about 30 guys and it was just what I wanted.

Tim was at home when I pulled up the driveway and parked the car, he was outside smoking and paced around back, engrossed in a phone call when I stepped through the french doors when I couldn't find him in the house.

He acknowledged me by raising his hand in the air to give a wave and then he gestured to the phone and gestured with his hand, letting me know without words that he would be with me in about five minutes. Giving a nod, I disappeared in the house again to undress and rinse out my lunchbox. I had such a good feeling in my heart.

Tim took longer than he indicated he would and I had undressed and was just about to jump in the shower when he found me in the upstairs bathroom.

"Hey, love, I was talking to a guy at the studio."

"Hey, baby."

"How was your day?"

"It was great, I couldn't ask for more."

"Aw, Cecilia, that makes me so happy to hear."

"Yeah, I really feel like I belong there, you know. I've had a great day."

"So you have good co-workers?"

"I do! I can't remember the last workplace where I laughed so much."

"That's fantastic. I'm so happy for you." 

"How was _your_ day? How did you get to work?"

"It all worked out. I borrowed Marcia's car today."

"That's nice of her."

"She says I can use it for the next few days so you can take the Mercedes."

"Oh. Sweet."

"But I've been thinking of buying a new car for a while."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"What kind of car?" 

"A Jaguar..."

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower where I wrapped a big towel around me before I stepped forwards to kiss Tim.

"Hey, baby," I said softly.

"Hey, love."

"So you wanna buy a Jaguar, huh?"

"Yes." He gave a contented smile. "I've talked to an old buddy of mine who has a car dealership and he told me they just got a Steel Grey and he said it would fit me like a glove."

"Of course he said that."

Tim reached for his phone in the back pocket. 

"Here, look, he sent me a picture." Holding up the phone for me to see. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, it's nice."

Unwrapping the towel from me to dry off my hair and then hang it up, I stepped into my panties and put a bra on as Tim continued to look at some photos of the car.

"Have you decided that you're gonna?"

"No, no, no. I'm just speculating, I haven't even gone over there to look at it." We walked into the bedroom and I put some sweats on. "But it would make things easier if we had a car each."

"Yeah, it really would."

"But let's not talk about that now," he said and grabbed me gently by the wrists, "I wanna hear all about your day." 

*

Six days into my work and I was experiencing a mental dip, I didn't know what it was and why I felt the way I did - it was just hard mentally. Tim and I had to make do with having only one car since neither he nor I had gotten around to buying one yet. Lucky enough I wasn't working every day and those days I did he could either drive me or he'd arrange it some other way to allow him to get around when I had the Mercedes. But it was tricky and we wanted a better solution.

He came home one day when I was lying on the couch and scrolling through some different car dealerships. I had my heart set out for a Honda Jazz, but the knowledge that I would have to use a large portion of my savings made me hold back a little.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" I asked.

"Hey, darling." Sitting down beside me on the couch I put my legs over his thighs. "It was fine. How about you? Did you have a good day?" His hands caressed up and down my legs.

"Yeah, I only had a few hours today, so it was fine. I spent pretty much the whole day in the forklift."

He smiled.

"My little forklift-girl."

I gave an amused exhale.

"You don't seem too happy though," he said.

I thought what went on inside me wasn't _that_ obvious, but Tim's perception didn't surprise me - he had always had the ability to read me like an open book, from the very beginning, really, and his awareness made me feel cared for and special. I had no real good answer to what going inside me so I just shrugged one shoulder.

"Is it something you wanna talk about, love?"

"No... It's just a bit much going on right now. I'm gonna be alright."

"Are you sure?

I gave a slow nod and reached out one hand to touch him. We sat quietly for a couple of seconds as he caressed my leg. 

"What are you doing?" he asked softly referring to my phone.

"Oh, I'm checking out cars..."

"Still set on a Honda Jazz?"

I nodded.

"Is that a car that those guys would approve of?"- he gestured his hand around as he tried to recollect their names. -"The Hamster and the other two?"

Tim picking up little bits and pieces of information as I spoke about it made my heart warm and I gave a soft laugh at his question. 

"Their mothers would... But maybe not the guys, not in first hand, anyways."

"A car can be a pretty huge expense and I don't wanna come across as an arrogant money-jerk, but I'm more than happy to help you with that if you want to, you know."

I lowered the phone against my stomach and looked at Tim.

"Aww, Tim! I know you do and I love you for it, but you don't have to. I want that car and I know what it costs, nobody is twisting my arm."

"No, of course not, but still, it's a lot of money."

"But it's necessary. We really need a car each, it would make things _so_ much easier."

"It really would."

I nodded and picked up my phone again.

"Have you eaten?" Tim asked.

"No, making dinner is your thing, isn't it?" I quipped.

"Well, in that case, I better get started on something, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

Tim moved to stand and walked into the kitchen.

"Your birthday is in two days," I heard him say as he opened the refrigerator.

"Yeah, that's what they tell me."

The door shut and he appeared in the doorway with a frozen bag of broccoli.

"I was thinking I'd make pasta with a creamy broccoli and cheese sauce, how about that?"

I nodded.

"Would you like to do anything special for your birthday? Maybe going out to dinner or go to a movie?"- He popped his head through the doorway. -"My treat," he quipped with a sunshiny smile. 

Throwing my phone on the couch, I moved to stand and walked over to him where I wrapped my arms around him with a big smile on my face.

"You're so cute, baby!" I kissed him, several times. "Yes, let's do that, dinner sounds good."

*

Tim was out of the house before I had gotten out of bed that morning. Kissing me goodbye with a chaste kiss and a cursory "Happy birthday", he left me little chance to respond or even react and his action made my stomach knot and a feeling of anxiety punched me in the face and chest. I rolled to my side to grab my phone from the nightstand, trying desperately not to cry I shut off my alarm before it was due to go off and heaved myself to a sitting position. I had a ten-hour shift to look forward today and that alone made me wanna call in sick. But I had too much moral in me to do so, so instead, I flung both my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. _37 years. Fucking yay._

Work was slow and tedious and the more I glanced at the clock - the slower it went, and the only thing I looked forward to was seeing Tim that night. I missed him so much and I just felt sad and needed him. He texted me a few hours before my shift ended.

  
"Hey my darling I know I said we'd go out to dinner tonight but I have to cancel, I have things I need to take care of. Happy birthday and I love you and I'll see you at home tonight, ok? Have a good day at work"

Great. Like I didn't have a rough time already, but now my man goes and cancels on me and acting completely nonchalant about it all. Not that I had ever considered my birthday a big whoop and something that should be sky-written in any form, but when the man I loved and was living with couldn't even bother to call me to tell me he couldn't make it to my _birthday dinner_ \- that shit stung, as did the desperate need to cry, but sitting in the break-room at work with a bunch of people around - crying was one of the last things I needed to do, so I put the phone in my pocket and went out to finish off the last hours on this goddamn day and then I could go home and bawl in privacy.

*

The house was relatively dark when I got home that night. It was about eight o'clock and Tim wasn't home - of course.  
Fittingly enough the radio had played Coldplay's 'Fix You' - a song that always made me cry and that's just what I had done all the way home pretty much. The shit going on inside my head and the ten hours behind me plus all the crying had drained me and my steps from the car to the house were heavy and slow, like something was chaining me to the ground.

Opening the door I instinctively turned to the alarm box to shut the coming alarm off, but the beep's indicating that the alarm needed to be shut off didn't go off and I made a surprised face as my brain, way back, registered the smell of cooking and Marie's voice.  
Thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me I stepped out of my shoes and shrugged off my hooded sweater and hung up my tote-bag on the rack in the hallway and walked through the corridor to get upstairs where I could take a shower and get into my sweats when I turned around, one foot on the first step of the stairs. I heard noises from the kitchen and my heart started rushing in me. Thinking it was an intruder in the house I froze in terror and didn't know what to do, but then Marie's voice was turned up even louder and I saw Tim appear in the doorway between the kitchen and one of the living rooms. My brain errored and I turned around without being really aware that I did.

"Happy birthday, my love," Tim said with a smile and when he saw my red and puffy eyes his face got deadly serious. "Have you been crying?" he asked with a voice laced with concern.

I didn't know what to say, but him noticing my crying made me wanna cry even more, so I looked down on the ground and bit my lips together.

"My god, honey, why?"

He walked over to me so I stepped down on the floor where he draped me in the warmest and most loving of hugs.

"Why are you crying, Cecilia?"

"But you cancelled on me," I said, fighting not to break down.

"I did, but that was only a ruse." He loosened his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Of course, it was. I would never _not_ celebrate your birthday, sweetheart." He gave a smile, I was still too baffled to react properly. "Come on," he said sweetly, tugging at me. Leading the way into the candlelit living room I was met by an amazing view and the sounds of Roxette playing in the background.

"Tim!"

The living room table was set and candles were dotted around the room, creating a nice hue with the red walls. Marie was singing "You want to hide when you're alone.  
Where do you run to when everything's gone?" and the whole situation left me speechless.

"I know you don't celebrate your birthday, but...surprise..."

I sniffed and threw my arms around him with such force he had to take a step back not to fall back and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I thought you didn't care..." I managed to whisper.

"Aww, darling, I'm sorry if I made you think that, but nothing can be further from the truth." He trailed kisses over my cheek and then moved to cradle my face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away my tears. "I had to pretend to be busy so you wouldn't suspect anything."

His words and the sweet sentiment behind it made me bite my lower lip all while tears streamed down my face.

"Happy birthday, Cecilia." He dipped his head and planted a lingering kiss on me and when we broke it he gave me such a tender smile and patted over my hair.

"Thank you, baby."

"Dinner isn't quite ready yet though. I figured you would want to take a shower after work."

I nodded and we kissed again.

"I'll be right back."

*

After a quick shower, I threw on some sweats, but as I got dressed I caught my own reflection in the mirror and didn't think it was a suitable outfit to wear for the birthday-dinner Tim had made. Hiking up the sleeves on my hoodie I walked down the stairs to talk to Tim.

"Hey, babe, I'm wearing sweats and that's not the most..." I stopped talking as I spotted Tim, arms behind his back, looking up at me, dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, one of the legs of the pants were halfway tucked into in one of his socks and he was smiling at me.

"Sweats are mandatory for tonight," he said.

I loved him so much. He knew how little I liked to dress up and how I prefered to mosey around in sweats, so he had dressed to match me. 

"I was just gonna tell you that me wearing sweats maybe isn't the most romantic thing now that you've made dinner and all..."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, Cecilia, as long as you're here."

He extended his hand to help me with the last two steps and when we were at eye level with each other he moved even closer and touched my upper arms.

"You're always the most beautiful in the room no matter what."

Tim was excellent in spoiling me with compliments and I could never see myself getting tired of hearing them. He had such a way with his words and they were always so carefully thought-out and beautifully delivered. He would never say them just for the hell of it - I knew he always meant what he said.

"I had a look around your DVD collection," Tim continued, "and I noticed you had the Naked Gun collection, and I haven't seen them for a long time, so what do you say?"

"Absolutely."

His face lit up slightly.

"Oh goodie, I've heard Frank Drebin is _very_ sexy." 

We chuckled and he draped one arm around in a protective embrace to lead me into the living room and the set table where he very carefully sat me down on the couch and then disappeared into the kitchen again to fetch the food. I could smell it from where I was sat even though all my crying had made me a bit bunged up and I got a happy feeling in me when I knew we were about to eat since I was starving.

"I've spent the last two hours cooking," Tim said as came back in the room and set a glass oven dish down beside me, "I hope you'll like it."

"Oh my god, it looks _so_ delicious, Tim!"

He gave a smile and went into the kitchen again, bringing a huge pitcher if sparkling water with him and sat down beside me. I gently leaned into him and he breathed in my hair.

"Thank you, my baby," I whispered.

He kissed my temple.

"I hope you're hungry."

I nodded.

He reached for a slotted spatula and handed it to me.

"Dig in and I'm gonna pop the movie in."

*

Dinner was more than excellent and I ended up eating more than I really needed just because I wanted to prolong it, and we had a great, chill time - just what I wanted. And when we were done eating I curled up beside him and he wrapped me in a blanket as we continued to watch the Naked Gun. 

We watched the two first ones of the three-part series and then we were so tired we went to bed. I was lying on my back with Tim on my arm and he pecked little kisses on me where he could reach, caressing my stomach at the same time. Being very full from dinner I had to tell him to take it easy with me and pat me gently.

"But what if I go down a little further?" he purred while his left hand trailed downwards over my panties, running his index finger along my slit outside the fabric, "would that be alright?"

I gave a dirty chuckle and subtly spread my legs apart. He added a finger as he went up and down and around me. He had yet to breach my folds and was being very sneaky with his motions, but it started to accelerate my heart along with a gentle throb in my pussy.

"I've always loved this," he said in a low tone as his fingers had found its way to my skin, but not yet _in_ me. "This is so smooth." He was running his fingers along my entrance, barely entering me, just on the cusp with a teasing motion.

A soft moan escaped me and I spread my legs even further, needing his fingers in me.

"You know what I mean?" he teased and planted a sloppy kiss on my neck.

Fumbling for his hand under the covers I nodded while I pressed it on me, his fingers opening up my folds and my own slick made everything so slippery and sexy. I needed to fuck.

***

The conversation was already agitated as I loaded the machine with some of my dirty clothes.

"But I need the car for work tomorrow."

"I need it too."

"Can't you work something out with Marica again?"

"No, not this time."

"Well...can you drive me?"

"No, I don't have the time, I'm sorry.

"Then how am I gonna get to work?"

"I don't fucking know, take the bus? What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing! You don't have to do _anything,_ alright?" 

Slamming the door on the machine shut, I put a programme on and walked past him as he stood about two feet from the doorway, not hinting the slightest about how sorry I was for bumping my shoulder on his arm as I scurried past.

We had been able to work out the whole car-share for a while now, but things had gotten much harder over the last two weeks and trying to find the best solution without arguing was so damn tedious. It made me sick to death about having to fight over a damn car and which of us could use it when and where. It was Tim's car from the beginning and I had made it clear to him that I knew that. I didn't wanna be one of these bitter bitches who were hogging every little thing, but sometimes I felt so damn in the way and like a pain in the ass for needing the car. We desperately had to fix the situation.

Tim and I had hardly had _any_ fights, but in those rare occasions when we _did_ I could feel myself slipping back to the same mindset I had had when I hated myself. Those years which were pitch-black, and an everlasting abyss of self-loathing, alcohol and razor blades were the only things I could rely on to numb the pain I had inside me. My deepest, most ugliest and fucked-up secrets which sometimes threatened to literally kill me bubbled up and took control over me. And sometimes - even though it had been _years_ since I last harmed myself deliberately - I could still sense the need to when we were fighting.

I had even managed to beg him once not to leave me when I felt the darkness take hold of me, and to actually say those words out loud at that time, is one of the hardest things in the world for me.  
But not now. Now I was mute and as I barked up the flight of stairs to the second floor to get away from him I thought about death. I didn't want to, but it was such an invasive, solidified notion in me. The whole thing also made me feel so very small, both physically and mentally and when I was in that state all I ever wanted was to crawl into his embrace and have him hold me, to be a little girl and have the adult kick away whatever's hurting me.

Flopping down on the edge of the bed I took a deep breath, my eyes were slowly darting over the floor and as I sat there I realized I might have reacted a bit too harshly. My mind was extremely fragile right now for some reason, and I didn't recognize myself sometimes. I felt so incredibly lonely and I wanted my Tim, so I moved to stand and went downstairs to find him, I called out for him, but he didn't hear me. He was sitting in his study, his laptop open as he worked on something. I lingered in the doorway a couple of seconds before I broke him out of his concentration.

"Hey..."

"Hm..? What's up?"

He spun around on his chair.

"I just...thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying... For loving me, despite...me."

"Hey... I could never do anything _but_ love you, okay?" He held out his hand to me and I moved away from the doorway to take it. "I promise." He smiled up at me, a warm-hearted smile that made my life brighter.

*

I sent him a picture of a cerulean blue Honda Jazz with the caption: "I did it! I goddamn bought it!" In which he replied: "Oh honey it's gorgeous! Very happy for you"

I wasn't working today and I wanted me buying the car to be a surprise, so I had taken the tube into town and visited the dealer which I knew had it and bought it. Tim wasn't scheduled to be home until later tonight, so I had treated myself to some take-away at the same time since I didn't have the will to cook tonight.

"It's gonna make everything so much easier now, you and I having a car each" Tim texted.

"Oh absolutely <3 I'm so elated, my first car!"

"It's a rather nice feeling, huh? My little car-girl"

"It's a _very_ nice feeling"

He sent a text which contained only heart emoji's and smiley faces, and then he said he'd be home in a couple of hours and that he couldn't wait to see the car. Grabbing the container of take-away food and my music, I went outside to eat it in the lovely afternoon weather.

I was pottering around the house when Tim walked through the front door at about seven that night.

"Babe, I'm home."

Dropping what I was doing I walked to him, my hands triumphantly rubbed together and my face was beaming. When he saw me his face matched mine.

"Hey, you."

"Heey." I placed my hands on his shoulders and did a little happy jiggle. "I bought a car."

He leaned his head in and we met in a kiss.

"Oh, so that's what that was?" he quipped, "my car almost didn't fit in the driveway."

My happiness was hard to contain and it made me jump up and down on the spot.

"Come on, let's go take a look at her."

I dragged Tim out the door by his wrist to look at my latest purchase and she was truly beautiful, shining in the early evening sun. Having my own car was a relief and a very cool thing - I couldn't wait to drive to work in the morning.

"Look!"

"Yes, it's a beauty." He did a lap around it, knelt and touched it, observing it with a quiet admiration before he returned back to me where he curled a hand around my waist to pull me near. "I'm very happy for you." He kissed my cheek.

We stood and admired it for a while.

"I don't think I've longed to go to work as much as I do now."

Tim gave an amused exhale.

"Feel like taking her out now?" We glanced at each other and I think he could read my face. "We can go for a bite to eat and you get a feel for her."

"Oh, absolutely! I'm just gonna put some clothes on and we can go." 

*

Having my own car finally was the coolest notion ever, and I wanted to drive it all the time. I even offered to drive Tim to work and pick him up if my schedule allowed for it. About a week flew by and I spent so much time in the car. 

It was Friday and Tim and I had the entire weekend together and we had planned to do absolutely nothing, and I couldn't wait for it. We had agreed that I would stop by the store to buy some splurge-food and then pick him up at Marcia's office, so I texted him on the way to the car to tell him I was on my way and that I missed him.

The new car smell was still very evident and everything felt very luxurious. Sitting down, I just sat there for a few seconds and looked around. _My Car_.   
Turning the ignition, Bluetooth instantly got connected and played me some of my favourite songs, loud too. I had a great sound system. There weren't a whole lot of cars on the road now since it was about three in the afternoon, so getting to the store was no problem and took about 15 minutes.

I parked up and had barely gotten ten feet from it when I heard a violent, disturbing noise. It was the same noise when someone crushes a can of coke and an unnerving feeling rushed in me even before I had a chance to turn my head. Somehow I _knew_ this had something to do with me. People started shouting and in the turmoil, I spotted my car - my cerulean blue, perfect car that I loved had another car jammed in her side, and pretty much the whole left side was smashed in.  
My eyes widened and I think I stopped breathing, and although I _saw_ the damage I couldn't quite understand what had happened, but I started running forwards to it and stopped by the hood, placing my hands on it.

"Oh my god!"

"Is this your car?" someone asked.

"Yes."

Everything was twirling around in me and I was confused, I didn't know what to do. People rushed to the person who had rammed into my car, he was ok. Apparently, he had fallen asleep at the wheel and the impact woke him. The ambulance and police had been notified, evidently because they appeared from two different locations after a couple of minutes and I just stood baffled and watched.

The whole situation played as if I dreamed it and I was so shocked about what had happened. Had I not gotten out of the car when I did, he would have hit me, and by the looks of the wreckage, I wouldn't have survived. 

A policewoman came up to me and asked me questions I couldn't answer, and she had to repeat herself more than once. She understood that it was my car that had been hit.  
The driver who had fallen asleep was fined with reckless driving and a towtruck was called upon to haul away both our cars which were completely undrivable.

"Looks like you won't be getting this beauty back," the towtruck person told me, "it's much too damaged."

Gathering the things I had in it, I watched how he hoisted it up on his truck and drove off. The ambulance had taken the other driver away after the police were done with him, then they talked to me.

"Do you have someone to call, miss?" they asked seeing my car had been taken away.

"Yeah...I can call my boyfriend."

"Would you like for us to stay here and wait with you until he comes?" the policewoman asked me.

I fished up my cell from my pocket, "No, it's alright. Thanks."

"Ok. Then our business here is done and we're leaving."

I gave a stiff nod, my phone clutched in my hand. I was in the middle of dialling when they got back to their cars and drove off. The whole thing hadn't taken more than 30 minutes, but I felt like I had been standing here for an entire day.

I called Tim with a beating heart and as soon as I heard his voice that's when all the feelings came rushing towards me and I broke apart.

"Cecilia! What's wrong?!"

"Tim, my car" I sobbed, "some motherfucker rammed it and it's totally destroyed now!"

"Your car? While you were in it? Are you alright? Were you hit?"

"No, I had just gotten out of it, I was like 10 feet away and it's towed and gone now."

"Oh my god, but you're alright?"

"Yes," I snivelled.

"Where are you?"

"At the store on Ambrose avenue please come and get me."

"Of course. I'm out the door right now. Just hold on and I'll be right there. Ok?"

I felt so little and pitiful and I wanted him to comfort me.

"Yes," I cried, "please hurry."

*

Tim pulled up after only ten minutes, by that time I had calmed down a bit, but when I saw him I started crying again. He rushed to my side and engulfed me in a warm hug and I clung to him in sorrow and shock.

"What you have to endure, Cecilia," he lulled in comfort.

"The fucker fell asleep when he drove," I muttered between sobs, "fucking hate him!"

"But you are alright?"

I nodded.

"That's all that matters, honey."

"But the car, Tim. I loved that car, it was mine."

"I know, sweetie, but the insurance will take care of it. It's gonna be alright."

"The towtruck guy said he didn't think it would be drivable again and that it had to go straight to the scrap yard."

He loosened himself from me and looked me in the eyes, brushing away tears with his fingers.

"It's gonna be alright, I promise."

"And I who was supposed to pick you up."

He gave a soft laugh and kissed me.

"And now I'm the one picking you up."

I wiped my eyes.

"Did I pull you away from something important?"

He caressed over my hair and pulled me closer at the same time.

"No, absolutely not." He affectionately rubbed my back with a strong hand, "Do you still want to buy some snacks for tonight?" he asked to take my mind off the sutuation.

I sniffed.

"Yes."

Taking my hands he brought them up to his lips where he kissed them several times, carefully cradling them in his. He was warm to the touch and it relieved my mind somewhat.

"Come on then, my treat," he winked.

*

"Where are we going?" I asked two days later while sitting in Tim's Mercedes.

"I don't wanna tell you. You'll see, eventually."

Shrugging mentally, I turned up the volume on the radio when a song I liked started playing, and we rode the rest of the way in silence.  
We had driven for about 30 minutes when Tim pulled into the parking lot of a car dealership. I was a bit confused as to what we were doing here since my insurance hadn't cleared yet, so I had no money to buy a car right now. Tim brought me out of my thinking.

"I've bought this," he said pointing at a steel grey Jaguar.

"You have?"

His attention was on the car as he nodded.

"Cool!" I said with a smile, "it's gorgeous."

A salesman came walking from his office and greeted Tim who turned around and answered that greet.

"Is she good to go?" Tim asked.

"She is good to go, Mr Curry." Handing him a set of keys, "all the paperwork is done. She's all yours."

"Great!"

They shook hands and the salesman disappeared inside again. Tim followed him with his eyes then they landed on me, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, you bought a car, baby."

"I sure did."

"I'm so happy for you."

He walked up to me as he was digging in his pocket and when he found what he was looking for, he gave it to me. I look down, in my palm was the key to the Mercedes and I thought nothing of it - one of us had to drive it home.

"She's all yours now."

I made a surprised face.

"You mean the Mercedes?"

"Yes."

"But... You bought a new car because mine got crashed into?"

"Not solely because of it, but you know I've been talking about it for a while, and I guess your accident sped up my process."

I clutched the key in my hand.

"So you mean it's mine now?"

"Yes," he said with a big grin.

The quarter hit the slot and I flew into his arms, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Tim! Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Cecilia."

"I am _very_ happy."

"I was so worried about how I would do with buying a new car straight away or if I should wait, you know, and if the insurance would cover it all or if I had lost a bunch of money."

"I know, Cecilia. But now you can put it out of your mind."

I nodded enthusiastically and let go of him. My shoulders doing a little happy-sway, making him laugh.

"What do you say about driving home?"

"Absolutely." Pressing the key to my chest before I leaned my head in to kiss him. "See ya at home."

*

"I just got off the phone with Marica and I've been invited to a Beauty and the Beast wrap/Halloween party."

It was a rainy day and I was feeling a bit low, so I had retreated to the couch to watch a movie and to get out of my own head for a few hours.

"Oh, you have?"

Tim nodded.

"Kinda early to have a party for a Christmas movie, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well, they are required to have it now or else it will collide with another movie who are premiering roughly at the same time."

"I didn't think that mattered."

"They wanna make it as huge as possible, and promoting it now will allow them to do that."

"Hm."

"And you're going with me." His mouth quirked into a smile.

"I am?"

"Absolutely."

"But a Halloween party? That means dressing up?"

"It sure does."

Tim sat down on the couch beside me and slung one arm across the top of the couch.

"I've never been much for dressing up and stuff," I said as I snuggled up against him.

"I think it'll be fun." His nose nuzzled me while his right hand lovingly scratched my head.

"What are you going as?"

"I haven't decided yet."

We continued to watch the screen for a while then Tim straightened up where he was sat.

"Can I do anything for you, my darling? I can see that you're a little low."

Looking up to him I gave a half-smile, my hand resting on his lap.

"No, it's alright, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright." He gave a heartfelt smile, "I was thinking I'd go over some e-mails, is it ok if I do that or do you want me to sit with you for a bit?"

"Can't you bring the laptop here and sit with me?"

By the look on Tim's face, he hadn't thought of that.

"Oh yeah, I can do that." Giving my head a final little scratch before he stood up and went into his study to fetch his computer. "It's not a stationary computer," he smiled, "I can take it with me."

I nodded with a smile and turned my attention to the screen where Leslie Nielsen sucked on a girl's neck, dressed as a vampire...

  
*

"I've figured out what to dress up as for Halloween," Tim said two nights later when we were in bed.

"You have?"

"Yes. I'm gonna go as a vampire..."

I rolled to my side. His face was barely noticeable in the dark room, but it looked like he was contemplating his sentence.

"Then I have to match that and go as a vampire-wench type..."

"Hmm, I'd like that."

"You have a vampire outfit?"

"I think I have an old cape somewhere, but that's not gonna be enough."

"So you're saying we have to go out and buy a costume?"

"Do _you_ have anything which could be construed as a 'vampire-wench' outfit?"

I gave a little laugh.

"No, absolutely not."

"Then it looks like we have to do some shopping."

*

Tim came home some days later with a big black paper bag.

"Babe, I bought something..."

He was clearly excited about his purchase.

"You did? What did you buy?"

"Come and see."

I had been off work this day and it had resulted in various housework and chores. One thing had come after the other and I had been on such a roll the entire day. My mind had been happy and light and I liked that. Usually, when Tim was away I took advantage of his incredible sound system which was so powerful it made you feel like you experienced the band live and I had been blasting Roxette all day. I was hanging laundry right now and then I was gonna clean the counter. I guess that had to wait since Tim was very eager to show me what he'd bought.  
Tim turned down the volume and I followed him into the living room where he was standing with his back against me while he was leaning forwards as he was rummaging through the bag.

"What did you buy, baby?"

He turned around, holding a Dracula costume in its plastic wrapper to his chest and a contented smile grazing his lips. My mouth quirked into a smile and I gave an amused exhale, taking a step forward I ran my hand over the costume.

"You're gonna be looking _real_ snazzy, Tim," I said, "now I just have to find something to match you."

He bit the side of his lip as he handed me his costume, not saying a word as he dug in the paper bag and pulled up a black, gothic-looking dress. My eyes widened with surprise, I wasn't a dress person and Tim knew this of course, but what he held up in front of me was so gorgeous I _wanted_ to wear it.

"Oh my god, Tim!"

"I know you don't like to wear dresses, but I saw this and I couldn't help but to buy it."

"Tim, it's beautiful."

"You like it?"

I held it up.

"I actually _love_ it!"

He gave a little chuckle and stepped closer where he ran his hand over my hair and back to my neck.

"I'm glad."

I smiled up at him.

"How cute are we gonna look all matchy and stuff?"

"I know." He leaned his head in and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I don't think I've ever dressed up in a matching costume before."

"Oh, I know I haven't."

*

It was the day of the party and we had gradually changed into our costumes over the last hour and I had gotten used to seeing him decked out and in gear, but when he stepped out of the bathroom after the last finishing touches my heart skipped a beat.   
His face was pale from the foundation and there was a subtle hint of the black eyeliner around his eyes, the contrast was oh so sexy and he knew about my infatuation with boys looking just like that. My heart started beating a little faster, I could feel it, and I somehow turned into a giggling, silly girl looking at Tim. Dear god, he was breathtaking and I walked up to him with an approving smirk as I locked my arms behind his neck, carefully not to flatten the big collar sticking up. I made a humming sound.

"You like?"

All I could do was to nod, biting my lower lip as the expression on my face told it all.

"What a success," Tim purred, snaking his arms around my body where he let his hands fall to my ass, pulling me flush against him. "My girl likes..."

"Oh, she really does..."

I couldn't stop examining his face and a perpetuating fizzy feeling took over my brain and I couldn't believe how such an "insignificant" little thing like this made me so elated.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he purred as he ran one hand down the black dress I had on which was purposely a little _too_ short and I even suspected it was one size too small. His hand coming into contact with my skin almost instantly. "Things are very... accessible"- Squeezing my ass -"I like it..."

I couldn't help but grin hearing his words. The dress _was_ a little short for my liking and it didn't take much to showcase my whole ass, and it was something I had to keep in consideration tonight not to make a fool of myself, but seeing Tim's reaction made me feel very sexy and bold, and I loved the way he expressed his approval and how he adored my body.

"You sure can pick out the snazziest dresses," I said and kissed his lips, they tasted of whiskey.

He made a little face as he casually shrugged one shoulder.

"Well... I saw it and I immediately thought of you and how great we would look together."

"You and me, baby."

"You and me, Cecilia."

We got lost in the moment as we started to make out and hadn't we an event to go to, I'm sure our clothes would have been torn off and we would have fucked, but we still had some getting-ready to do and a taxi was to come and get us pretty soon.

"Let's save this for tonight," I suggested before things got out of hand, "I need to put my face on."

Tim knew I was right but I could tell he wanted to keep going, I wanted too, but it would mean we'd be late and having to rush later. We had all the time in the world later.

"Yes... Alright," Tim said with a smile.

*

I had just about gotten everything together when Tim announced from downstairs that the taxi was here and we had to get going. Catching a final glance in the mirror before I headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The little dress I wore came with a pair of three inches heels, but I refused to wear them and opted for my black vegan boots instead. The very boots I had worn on our first date at 'Pink Paws' and they made us pretty much the same height.

What I had on left very little to the imagination and both Emily Howard and Tim Burton was visible, as were my scars and I was a little apprehensive about it. Thinking it wasn't "appropriate" to "display" them the way I did and that I'd upset people. I knew it was a sore subject as the majority of people had no idea what it was like to hate yourself to the degree that you had no choice but to carve that hate on your body, to be able to see it and to wanna die so badly you had to cut to try and stay alive - it was a fucking twisted and illogical juxtaposition, but that's what it was.

"Tim, my dress..." I had said when I first tried it on.

"What's wrong with it?"

"My scars...look...I...It's not too short..?"

Tim had opened his mouth to respond, but I had been too quick as I felt a little anxiety about it all.

"I don't wanna upset people..." I had said.

"Oh, sweetie. Is that what you're worried about?"

I had nodded and Tim had closed the distance between us by stepping in real close and put a protective hand on me.

"Honey, you haven't cut for many many years, it's history now."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't wanna "flaunt" them, you know..."

"Baby."

"And I hate that look in people's eyes and how they try to puzzle it all together."

"You shouldn't care what people think, sweetie. If they don't understand then that's not your problem."

"I know..."

"I think you are incredibly sexy and gorgeous in the dress and you have nothing to apologise for. You've had an unfortunate past but managed to break free of it and that's fucking strong." He had put the back of his fingers under my chin to raise my face to get me to look at him, "And you're stronger than any of those people, Cecilia, don't ever forget that."

And now as I jogged down the stairs Tim's words came to mind and they made me smile to myself. Tim was waiting at the front door.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, really. I'm just excited about tonight."

"Well, you look like a million bucks," he said and held out his arms.

I took his hand and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you, baby."

The taxi was waiting outside for us and we hopped in the backseat and the driver took off. Tim produced a little flask he had in the inner pocket of the cape and had a little swig. The image of a Dracula/vampire figure drinking out of a flask in the backseat of a taxi was quite amusing and I turned a little in his direction where I saw sat, and the skin on the back of my thighs had already stuck on the cool leather, reminding me of just how short my dress actually was, but hey, it was a Halloween party and an excuse to wear what you wanted, really.

We arrived after about 35 minutes at what seemed like a full-fledged party and of course, the mandatory reporters - also in costume - hoping for a quick interview for the late-night entertainment news. I hadn't had much experience with them. Tim's life was extraordinary "ordinary" for a man of his profession, but I knew he worked hard to lead as much of a private life as possible, and those times where reporters happened to get a little sneak-peak of him and us as a couple, they were always very courteous and professional and when Tim talked to them - it was evident, for me, at least, that he held back a little and was careful not to give it all away. Sometimes I had to bite the inside of my cheek when I listen to him to keep me from bursting into laughter since I knew the truth and what Tim told them wasn't always the truth. Even though he always tried to speak as candidly as possible, it was just that sometimes, the truth had many layers.

A welcome drink each was thrust in our hands, by a man who appeared to be dressed as a cluster of grapes, the minute we entered the huge venue, all which had been rented for the purpose of the party. 

"Welcome and drink up!" the cluster of grapes announced, "it's made from the finest labours of my body." Then he was out of there.

I put the flute to my lips and had a sip, knowing it was wine and I didn't drink that I gave it to Tim with a little grimace on my face. He accepted it, downed it and then put it away. Then he switched his own glass to his other hand before holding out his arm for me to loop my arm through his. Giving me a little grin as we made our way further inside.

Everywhere we turned characters from movies and various obscure costumes surrounded us, many of them I had no idea what they were supposed to be, but they had made an effort and that was nice to see.   
The further in we got the louder the music became and soon we found ourself in what looked like a huge warehouse, the lights painted the room in blue and purple and hundreds of tables and chairs set out around what was a dancefloor with a humungous christmas tree in the middle. 

"How weird to have a christmas tree among all the Halloween stuff," I shouted over the music for Tim to be able to hear me.

He nodded.

"I guess they have to since it's a Christmas movie they're wrapping up." 

Tim spotted some people he knew and as we walked hand in hand over the dancefloor, doing our best to avoid bumping into the ones dancing, I suddenly felt very exposed in my little dress, but hoped the dim light would help me out and hide me. Had I been a teen I would have already been so drunk by now I wouldn't have cared either way.

I loved how he introduced me. "This is my girl, Cecilia," he always used to say. I loved being his girl.  
We chatted for a while with them. Two of them were dressed as '80s rockers with the poofy hair and the other two had on colourful dresses and hair-sprayed bangs, VIP passes hanging like a necklace around their necks. It was clear they were groupies and they did a great job trying to stay in character by clinging to the band members. All four of them were men and that was the best thing about the whole thing. I thought they were so cute.

Suddenly the speakers which were dotted around the room played the guitar lick from Guns N' Roses and all four of them just exploded and raised their hands in the air while shouting.

"This is what it's all about, dude!" one of them screamed and started to play air-guitar.

"Fuck yeah! We gotta dance!" one groupie shouted and soon they all disappeared out onto the dancefloor.

Tim and I were left standing looking at them.

"You wanna dance?" he asked and nudged my arm.

"Maybe later."

"Come on," he said and draped the cape around my shoulders, "let's get something to eat."

*

An hour later and I had thrown my own self-awareness away and was dancing happily with Tim on the packed dancefloor. It wasn't often we did these kinds of things since we both preferred to stay at home, but I must say I had a really good time.  
Tim had been throwing back a few and it was noticeable the alcohol had taken effect, I could tell clear as day the little changes in him as he danced or when he talked to people. Just the way he interacted with me on the dancefloor was a dead giveaway, but it was fine. I was glad he was happy.

He had disappeared from me for a few minutes, telling me he had to use the restroom, but asked me to stay put. The indistinct eagerness behind his request piqued my interest, but I had played clueless and kept dancing. My little dress proved useful with its lack of covering fabric and it kept me comfortable enough as I didn't sweat like I probably would have had I worn pants and a shirt.

"I'm going out for a cigarette," Tim said when he came back, leaning in close for me to be able to hear him over the music. "Do you wanna come out with me?"

I nodded and took his hand. A little break would sit fine with me by now. Tim seemed a bit stressed and he kept checking his wristwatch every few seconds as he smoked his cigarette and I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so restless.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be, vampire-man?" I asked.

My question seemed to shake him out of whatever he was thinking of and as he had the final drags, he smiled and then stubbed out the cigarette.

"I know you do," he said with a little twinkle in his eyes and grabbed me by the hand, cocking his head for us to go inside again, "come on."

Not thinking too much about the sentiment behind his words, I followed him inside again and the heat in the room hit me like a shove in the chest. I hadn't noticed just how hot it was inside since I hadn't been outside for a long time.  
Tim hadn't let go of my hand and he twirled me around and then pulled me to him. Hitting his chest, I laughed and let him lead me to the tune. He laughed with me and we started moving to the music again. As the song came to a halt a familiar beat entwined with it started playing and I opened my mouth to shriek. What was blaring from the speakers was a dance mix of Roxette's 'Silver Blue' - one of my favourites songs, ever! Tim, of course, knew this and he had snuck away to the DJ and requested him to play it before we went out for a smoke.

"Tim, this is Roxette!"

"I know," he said confidently, pulling me even closer to lift my arms to wrap around his own neck, "dance with me, love."

The song's tempo was slightly too fast for a slow dance, but he embraced me and we melted into one as we started moving to the beat, to the drums and the words, beautifully sung by Per. Tim had his arms around me, his hands clasped together on the small of my back the entire time and I felt so safe and loved. He didn't know all the words to the song, but I could hear him hum along and sing what he did know, and when Marie started singing so heartfelt the whole thing overwhelmed me to the point that I almost started crying and I clung tighter around Tim.  
The ambience, the music, the fact that I was dancing with the great love of my life and the gratitude I felt for having the privilege to have had Marie as such a huge part of my life overtook me and I buried my face in the crook of Tim's neck, his after-shave playing with my senses and I smiled against his skin. Life was truly worth living.

We continued to move and I'm sure all of the others faded away just as much for Tim as they did for me, and that we felt like we were the only ones in the room. We didn't care about dancing to the exact beat of the music or that we slow-danced to a song that wasn't really meant to slow dance to, all we cared about was each other and the love we shared.

The song eventually ended and faded into another song, much to the delight of some people dancing beside us. Tim and I just looked at each other, I could sense my eyes were a bit misty and I felt a bit emotional. Tim smiled, a heartfelt smile which told me how important I was to him and how much he loved me. Running his hand over my hair, he stopped by the back of my head to pull me closer. 

"You are so beautiful, my love," he whispered before he kissed me, hard.

*

We found ourselves among some of Tim's friends in a semi-circle as the ones who were smokers smoked. Tim had had quite a lot to drink during these last hours and he was being uncharacteristically open with his feelings even though we were surrounded by people.   
Tim had always been a very private person and he was careful about keeping certain things between just the two of us and out of the limelight, as opposed to letting the whole world know - like so many of the ones sharing his profession had the tendency to do. I really appreciated that trait in him. He would never have the need to throw himself in the public eye and scream "here I am!"

He came up behind me and enveloped me with his big cape. We were all standing outside and I was the only one with no alcohol in me and presumably the only one who was affected by the chilly night temperature. 

"You're freezing, my love!" he purred in my ear. The cape was satin and didn't make much of a difference around me. Not like the sweet gesture and his proximity warmed me up.

"A little, maybe," I confessed.

"You wanna go inside?"

I nodded and he squeezed me a little against his stomach.

"It was lovely to have run into each other tonight, but we're gonna go inside," Tim said to the group, "my girl is cold."

I gave a smile and turned my head to look at him.

"Nice to have met you, Cecilia," they all said.

"Nice to meet you."

And we headed inside again. Tim held my hand in a steady grip as we made it down the stairs. I thought we were going back in to dance, but it seemed like he had other plans.

"What do you say to have a little rest?" he asked as he pointed in the direction of a more quiet area, "I could use some coffee."

I gave an amused exhale and leaned closer to him, cupping my other hand on our enlaced fingers.

"How do _you_ feel, my darling?" he asked, "are you having fun?"

"I am."

"You look really sexy in that dress too..."

I had a little look at myself.

"Do you still feel uncomfortable in it?" he asked.

"I really don't."

"Has anyone given you that "look" tonight?"

"No, not a soul. And to be honest, I haven't even thought about it."

"That's great, baby. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

We flopped down a huge four-seat couch in a quieter and secluded area of the venue. There were no lamps anywhere and the only source of light was coming from candles adorning exclusive chandeliers and candlesticks. In here we could talk without having to shout and there weren't that many people in here that we needed to watch where we were going.   
I put my right knee on the couch as I angled my body towards Tim, absently he put his left hand on me as he talked to the couple already sitting there. Not knowing if it were all the drinks he had consumed tonight that made him more talkative or if he really did know these people. Everybody seemed to gravitate towards him though, and everywhere we go, in fact, and everybody seemed to wanna have a few minutes of his time. Sitting back and listening to them, I felt a weird sort of pride - my man was indeed very popular and that was something I really appreciated.  
Tim engaged me in the conversation and I used his thighs as support as I leaned over him to talk to the ones beside him. His hand was safely placed on my back, rubbing it in a tiny circle.

As the conversation eventually tapered off Tim turned to me and placed his hand on my thighs. He didn't utter a single word, just checked me out from head to toe with an appreciative smirk all over his face. I didn't need to hear any words as his eyes spoke loud and clear. His hand travelled upwards, I don't know if he did it intentionally, but the sudden move made me gasp and the proximity of his hand to my pussy made my heart beat harder. I leaned my head in to capture his lips and I could feel his hands cupping my face.

"I'm gonna get you some coffee, Tim," I said when the makeout sessions tapered off, "I don't drink it myself so I have no clue, but I've heard it's supposed to do you good."

"Thank you, my love."

Moving to stand I straightened out my dress at the bottom to keep my ass from hanging out as I walked the few feet to the counter to order Tim some coffee. From the corner of my eye, I could see that he was checking me out and a rush of excitement coursed through me. Playing it cool and unaware, I leaned over the counter, there was really no need for me to do that, but I wanted to tease Tim and get that "bending forwards" motion since I knew how much he appreciated it and also I knew how short my vampire-dress was.  
With my forearms laid on the counter, I supported all my weight on one of my legs, bending the other slightly, and as the barman took my order I inadvertently gave him a little show from the front as well, seeing my dress did an excellent job at highlighting my boobs. That was clearly not my intention and I actually felt a bit guilty as I saw him stare even though he tried his best _not_ to. Ordering my coffee rather quickly and some sparkling water for me, the bartender told me someone would bring it to our seat.

I had barely gotten back when a waiter dressed as one of the Ghostbusters came snaking around tables and chairs with a tray by his head containing Tim's coffee and my water.

"Here we are, Sir, Madame," he said as he bent down a little to set it down on the table in front of us, "enjoy."

"Thank you," Tim said as he leaned forwards in his seat. 

Taking a sip from the cup he sat back with a satisfied little noise as I shuffled closer and draped some of his cape around me and nuzzle up in my Tim-nook, pressed to his side, under his arm, safe, secure, at peace.  
The way I was sat pushed my cleavage into his eye-sight and he dipped his head the best he could in the position we were in, using a tender hand to tilt my head upwards as he claimed my lips with his own.  
As we kissed I could hear the soft rustle of the cape as he moved his body and I felt, what was first a soft tug towards him, but quickly turned stronger, and as I opened my eyes I could see him already staring at me, and how his eyes had turned dark with mischievous and lust and he mumbled almost demandingly that he wanted me to straddle his lap.

"Tim, no, not out in public..." I whispered, not wanting him to listen to my words at all.

And I was lucky since he wouldn't hear it, and before I knew I was being hoisted into his lap by his two strong arms and I immediately arched my back, like I always did when being in this extremely erotic position, knowing the cape was covering us and my ass.  
His crotch was warm and welcoming and the heat hit me straight away seeing I had very little fabric on. 

"Mmm, hey you..." he purred.

"Hey..."

"You are very sexy sitting like this," Tim continued, "I love your breast and how big they are." 

Nuzzling his nose and mouth on them he let the tip of his tongue trace along. His hands coming up over my back where he dug his fingers in my flesh, making me arch even more and the throbbing in my pussy sky-rocketed when he suddenly went for my lips again.  
The kiss acted as an incentive and I couldn't help how horny it made me since what we did was very much out in public, although we were a bit shielded from most people, what we did was still "inappropriate" and the exhibitionist in me was fully awake and ready to play.

"Mmm, you smell very nice, my love."

I gave a low little noise as he kissed down the skin of my neck, biting down every so often and toying with me.  
He sucked on my skin, and in the back of my mind, _way_ back, somewhere, I quietly wondered if it would leave a mark. Then he gently bit down and moved his head in a little circle, thereby completely wiping all the intrusive thoughts away - except one: "Tim, never let me go."

"Oh, Tim... That feels so fucking nice..."

I started to come undone and the need for him to fuck me grew ever so real and as he let his fingers slowly creep between the fabric of my dress and skin with the intention to pull it down and expose my breast, I felt myself leak and everything suddenly got very slippery. Both my breast popped free as he tugged very lightly downwards and I gasped when I felt him latch on to one of my nipples and suck.

My breath hitched in my throat as Tim's skilled tongue continued to flick over my achingly hard nipple, and I couldn't help how my hips bucked of their own accord, grinding over his crotch and his dick which had become a welcoming bulge for me to seek friction on.

"Tim, I'm so fucking horny," I panted, my lips on his forehead as he kept sucking my nipples.

Hidden by the dimly lit room and the cape, he grabbed hold of my hips and ass as he helped me circle my pussy on him, pressing me to him as he did his best to meet my still slow movements until I felt my orgasm approach, and I knew if we kept going I would climax in his lap. I couldn't cum now, could I? In a public place, surrounded by others even if they weren't really near us, but we had to be able to control ourselves, didn't we?  
Tim licked my nipples with the tip of his tongue, then he latched on, looking up at me with that look of his and it drove me insane with lust.

"Oh my god," I mumbled and licked my lips, "I'm gonna cum..."

Tim knew this - he had learned my tells and how I usually acted when I was close - he knew what he was doing and it was his intention for me to cum. I couldn't hold it off any longer and as I heard the cape rustle, way in the back of my mind as he re-gripped and pushed me down, I shut my eyes and opened my mouth as my orgasm washed over me for a few precious seconds. Trying to not make such a big commotion and draw people's attention to us, I bit my lower lip as a continues sound murmured from my throat.

His licking tapered off and eventually, he sat back and just watched me. Contented and smug. I could feel my cheeks had flushed slightly and I was drained and tired - both thanks to our little session and the long night itself. I exhaled and tipped my head back, the world around me slowly turning back up again. Tim chuckled quietly.

"Did you just cum?" he asked, even though he didn't need to.

"Mmmm...."

"You like it when I make you cum, don't you?"

"Mmmm..." I looked at him and we shared a smile. "My panties are soaked," I said and moved a little in his lap.

"We better get home and take them off, don't you think?" 

He ran a couple of fingers along with the fabric between my legs and I flinched as he touched my clit. I was always a bit sensitive after an orgasm and had to wait a little while before I wanted to be touched there again.  
Pulling my dress up to covers my breasts, I slid down to his left and his hands immediately tried to tamp down the bulge bursting under his black trousers.

"I am tired..." I said and leaned my forehead against his shoulder, "I wanna go home."

"Yes, absolutely. I just... I have to wait..."

I looked down on his hands and then on him, and the crooked little smile he gave me was beyond precious and I wrapped one arm around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That was fun," he mumbled and kissed my forehead.

"That was _very_ fun," I agreed with a soft laugh.

We sat quietly and observed the people around us, none of them seemed to very aware of what we just had done, and I felt a bit naughty. 

"Do you think any of them noticed anything?" I whispered.

"I hope not," Tim said with a chuckle, "or else we might not get invited to any more of these parties."

I gave a snortscoff.

"I wanna go home and continue," I said.

"You do?" he asked, playing ignorant.

I nodded.

"Well, let's get a taxi and go home then." 

*

I woke up the next morning feeling good. I hadn't drunk, so the party the night before had no effect on me, other than that I was a bit tired. Let's face it - I was no spring chicken anymore.  
Rolling to my left-hand side I wondered how Tim was doing. He had in fact been drinking quite heavily last and I knew he would probably be experiencing a hefty hangover. He was still asleep next to me, half on his stomach, half on his side, with his hand covering his eyes.

Not wishing to disturb him I quietly rolled out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, but he woke with a grunt and rolled to his back.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Perching myself on the bed.

"Ouhh, I..." He had a look around the room. "When did we get home last night?"

"About three-ish."

He sluggishly ran his hands over his face.

"I don't really remember..." 

"I don't blame you," I said with a little laugh, "you had pretty much to drink yesterday."

"Yeah... I did...didn't I?"

"But you didn't get out of hand or anything like that." Touching his stomach. "You were still coherent and well-mannered."

He gave a little chuckle.

"Well... You _did_ engage us in a pretty public display of..." I paused as I searched for the right word "filth..." Giving an amused exhale after I had said that.

"I did what?"

I started explaining what had happened yesterday and the more I told him, the more he remembered. Rolling to his side, he made himself comfortable on one of my pillows as he listened to me.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink for a while?" he said.

Running my hand through his hair a few times I gave a little smile.

"Are you gonna get up?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to take a shower before I read through the script for The Rugrats."

Tim was due to start working on the new Rugrats movie tomorrow and he had been prepared for weeks, I had even helped him run through his lines several times, but being the consummate professional that he is, I knew he wouldn't stop working on the script for as long as he was in it, and that he would put all his effort making it as great as he possibly could.

"I was thinking I'd go on my route," I said as Tim heaved himself to a sitting position. "I haven't been out for a long time and I miss it."

"That sounds like a good idea, Cecilia."

"And I'm not even gonna ask if you wanna come with me."

He gave a little smile and moved to stand.

"No, not now, I'm afraid."

"That's alright."

He started walking to the ensuite, pulling down his boxers and grabbing a towel once he was in there and hopped in the shower.

"I'm going downstairs to have a quick breakfast then I'm out of here," I called out for him as I slipped a sports bra over my head.

"Yes, alright. Have a good walk and I'll see you when you get back."

*

I walked in the house after my two-hour walk only to find Tim sprawled on the couch in the living room. He had his feet up as he was going over the script for tomorrow, a cup of coffee on the table next to him. He had showered and was looking fresher than he did just a few short hours ago.

"Hey, babe. I'm back."

"Hey sweetie, did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes, it was very nice. I love my little route."

He gave a little smile.

"I'm glad."

Walking into the kitchen I fetched some water and took it with me to the living room.

"How's it going?" I asked sitting crossed-legged on the floor.

"Alright. I'm just going through it one last time."

"You want some help?" Having a sip of my water.

"No, thanks. I'm just about done."

I gave a little nod after taking a drink of water again. Setting the glass down on the floor beside me, I took out my phone to check my run keeper app.

"You wanna do anything tonight?" I asked tapping the screen with my finger.

Tim folded the script together and threw it on the seat next to him, then he leaned forward to get his cup.

"No, I'm a bit tired. I just wanna take it easy today."

Taking it easy - that was one of the things I loved to do the most and doing it together with Tim was all I wanted.

"I'd love that."

"We can watch movies and order some junk food..."

I nodded my agreement as he spoke.

"You're speaking my language, baby."

We exchanged a smile.

"I'm just gonna take a shower and I'll be right down."

"Sure." Tim reached for the remote and flicked the tv on, "I'll be here waiting."

***

Tim told me a few months ago he'd be doing another Adventuron sometime in December, but now it had been re-scheduled for mid-November and it was only two weeks away.

"That's how we met," I said after I had a sip of my ice coffee, "not even one year ago."

"I know," he purred.

It was late at night on a Friday and Tim had just gotten home from work. We were sitting on the living room couch talking, my legs rested on his. It had been a long day for both of us and I think we both wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep. We just wanted these precious minutes with each other since we hadn't seen much of one another these past days, work had held us apart.

"I had a little glance at some of the facebooks groups too and they are blowing up."

His eyebrows shot up in question.

"So I'm pretty sure what they all wanna talk about," I said as I fiddled with my cup.

"Yeah, this one is gonna be quite rare I'd say."

"Some girls actually hate me..."

"They hate you?!"

I nodded.

"They see me as the evil fucking monster who took you off the market and they're jealous."

He gave a little scoff.

"Some people..."

"They don't even know me but the way that they write about me it's like they do, you know."

"Try and not to pay too much attention to them, Cecilia. This is what it's like and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, I know...but still..."

He affectionately ran his hands over my legs and we looked at each other in silence. I put my hand over my mouth a few seconds later to stifle a yawn.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and into bed?"

Yawning again I nodded and sat up, knowing I would fall asleep any second if we stayed seated for much longer. I followed Tim through the kitchen where I rinsed my cup out and then walked upstairs.

***

It was Saturday and we'd had members of the Adventuron crew coming and going all day to set up the computers and the connection. Tim's study had been deemed the best location to set it all up and lights had been rigged and microphones plugged in. They had even brought in a make-up artist to do Tim's face. He had also been asked if he wanted a stylist to help him, but that just made him laugh.

"I think a simple black sweater will do," he said with a little smile. "I have no one to impress..." Looking at me and winking while saying that.

Seeing I wouldn't be in the shot I moseyed around in some old sweats all while Tim was being looked after, thinking how strange this was since this was how we had met and I remember how nervous I had been and how I wished it would just be over, but how all that had vanished as soon as we started talking and how calm he made me feel. It was like we had known one another forever when we first laid eyes on each other.   
I wonder how many people are shitting their pants right now, waiting in front of the screen for their few moments with him.

"Hey, mind if I listen in?"

"No, of course not."

" _I'm_ kinda excited," I confessed and sat down on a chair in the corner, hitching my knees to my chest.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I remember what it was like. I remember how nervous I was."

He gave me a little half-smile while reaching for his cup of coffee.

"You're not still nervous, are you?" he quipped.

"No, definitely not," I laughed.

"Good."

"Are _you_ nervous?"

"Me? Now?"

I nodded.

"Well, knowing technology isn't really my strong suit I feel very relieved placing that responsibility in the hands of those who know."

"Like last time..."

"Like last time..."

Tim had another sip and a woman with headphones propped on her head entered the room.

"Hey Tim, you good?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"We're about ready here. It just gonna be another few minutes, alright?"

"Yes." 

Tim and I locked eyes.

"I wonder how many are gonna ask questions about you and me," I said and chewed on my bottom lip, "it's all they've talked about for the last couple of months."

"Don't worry, Cecilia. They won't find out anything I don't want them to."

I gave a little exhale.

"I'm gonna move my chair out of the camera's way," I said and put my feet down on the ground, moving it to sit beside Tim but not that I was in the shot.

He reached out to touch my thigh as he gave me an encouraging smile, and before we knew it it was showtime. As I had figured, there were predominantly girls who had purchased tickets, but they varied in ages and that was nice. It was very cool to see the effect Tim had on people and it didn't matter if you happened to be 16 or 60 - he was still their wet dream and they loved him.

The one-minute chats were dealt with first and they blew by so fast I almost felt sorry for the girls.   
I, myself had had a 2-minute experience, all those months ago and although it had been prolonged since Tim had insisted, the whole session had disappeared as fast as the snapping of one's fingers 'cause _that's_ the effect Tim has on people. You can't be anything but relaxed in his company.  
A lot of questions were about me and if it was true that I had moved in with him, among other things. Tim had a way with his words and he was being very forthcoming and answered their questions, but he was also very clever with his words and chose them very carefully. He knew exactly what he was doing and didn't portray anything other than his usual cool, collected self.

"Is it true that you met her through a chat like this?" one girl asked.

"That's right," Tim said, "but it was all very much an accident, she had a time booked with Paul Simon, you see, but she got me." 

I couldn't help but give a heartfelt snort from where I was sat and Tim flashed a toothy grin to the girl on the screen. I couldn't see her face, but from her hesitant response, it was evident she didn't really get the joke.

"Is it true you have gotten married?" another girl asked.

"Oh, no, no, I haven't."

"Because the rumours online say you have, Tim."

"No, I can guarantee you that I haven't."

"I'm very happy for you though, Tim. You deserve to be happy and she seems really nice."

"Thank you and she _is_ really nice."

I enjoyed listening to this and I enjoyed him wanting to share this with me and that he was alright with me sitting there. My feet were perched on the side of his chair and he'd caress them every once in a while as he'd talked to someone, not giving away any hints about that I was even there to anyone.  
Sitting back in my seat I found most people, and how nervous they were, very endearing. Tim had learned to pick up on that and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to feel that way, so he'd make polite small-talk when they began to stumble on their own words or didn't know what to say. He never once gave off the vibe of being a "huge star" and above them all and whenever someone happened to refer to him as "Mr Curry" he'd correct them friendly by saying, "My name is Tim, I don't know who 'Mr Curry' is."   
Stuff like that, and it would usually light up the mood and they could go on with the chat.

A lot of people wanted to talk about Rocky and I knew how fed up he was talking about that movie, but he politely answered questions with the same enthusiasm as always and it was actually hard to spot any kind of annoyance he might've felt 'cause he was never anything but friendly and courteous.  
There were also many people who didn't really have any questions, they just wanted an opportunity to say thanks and express how much he has meant to them over the years.   
It kinda blew me away, I knew the impact Tim had on people, but I've never heard it from someone's mouth like this. Their stories and how genuine they were and how _truly_ life-altering these cherished few minutes were to them was very touching. I saw it in Tim's face how absolutely honoured he was and how happy their words made him.

He sat for about an hour, answering questions and meeting people when a break was called for and the room that had been so quiet for the last 60 minutes came to life and several people started moving about.   
It was as if someone had yelled "Cut!" and the dramatic scene was over and the actors stepped out of character only to chill out until it was time to start shooting again.

The woman with the headphones on came into the room.

"Hey, Tim, you're doing awesome. You feel like it's going ok?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Mind if we swap places for a while? I've got to re-check the connection before we get started again."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

Tim was already standing up next to my chair.

"Tim, we're gonna take a 30-minute break before we get started again. Sounds cool?"

He gave a nod and put his hand on my back as we exited the room to get some time away from them all in the living room.

"I'm very fascinated by so many people, they are so sweet." We flopped down on the couch and Tim leaned against me, slumped down with his feet up. "I've never realized how much you mean to people, Tim." Affectionately running a hand through his hair before bestowing little kisses on his forehead. "I'm very proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"But I haven't done anything, really."

"Well, obviously you have, baby."

He didn't respond, just gave a little humming sound as he nuzzled closer to me.

"It's nice to have you here for this, though," he murmured, "I feel so much better this time."

Squeezing him even closer, I gently kissed him again before running my hand through his curls.

*

The Christmas holiday was coming up and the company I worked for always closed down during that time. I would have about three weeks off work to spend with Tim and I couldn't wait. 

It was the last day and I had a ten-hour shift to look forward to before I could get out of the forklift and out of my workwear, slip into my sweats and just be home. It was alright though, I knew we didn't have particularly much going on right now and it would be a pretty easy shift to get through.  
  
Not caring very much about Christmas and all the shit that comes with it, this was very much my least favourite holiday, and I just wanted to puke all over the santas and reindeers and the damn Christmas songs which played everywhere. Coming to work that morning I was met by a huge wreath hanging on the door and the rungs of the stairs leading to our locker room were individually wrapped in green and red tassels, they guys had even decked out my forklift with ornaments just to rub it in my face, knowing how little I liked it all.  
I just mentally shook my head with a little smile as I pushed some santas out of the way for me to be able to sit down, then twirling some garlands which were hanging in my way around the mirror before I could start work. 

*

Driving home that night I felt a sense of peace wash over me when thinking about all the free time I'd have now, I loved my job, but one of the perks of actually having one is that you get to be away from it. Even the looming Christmas didn't seem _that_ bad. Mine and Tim's first one together and as I passed buildings and people my mind got away from me, fantasising how it would be and what we would do. I knew Tim liked Christmas and he looked forward to it. He had asked me numerous times what I wanted as a gift, but I could never give him a sufficient answer. I didn't wanna expect him to get me something just for the sake of it and telling him this just made him laugh.

"For the sake of it?" he'd say. "It's not 'for the sake of it', Cecilia, I like spoiling you, you know that, and it's Christmas! Of course, you should have some Christmas presents!"

I had the volume turned up on the song which had been playing on repeat for the last few days and in my solitude, I could give after and sing along. I wasn't a singer, oh my god, no, I knew that, but driving alone in my car allowed me to let loose and as Per sang "I watch a rainbow rise I give you all I've got" I joined him, with all that I could muster. It was little things like this song that made me fall in love with life again and again.

Driving on our street I spotted a lady walking her two dogs. They were the most beautiful little Pomeranians and I squealed to myself, I really longed for a dog of my own. It looked like the lady was talking to her dogs and she pointed straight ahead, like she was asking them which way they'd like to take.

"Oh my god!" I mumbled to myself "I'm fucking dying that's so cute."

Making a turn into our drive I noticed the garage door was open and Tim's Jaguar was parked there. I didn't know he'd be home and it made me so happy. Parking up next to him, I grabbed my tote bag and my lunch box and exited the car and locked up before I made my way into the house. It was 9:25 pm and I needed a shower before I could lounge on the couch for the rest of the night.  
Opening the door I heard Christmas music.

"Hey, I'm home!" He didn't seem to notice me, so I kicked my shoes off and hung up my bag in the hallway. "Babe, I'm home." Walking further in the house I laid my eyes on him, pottering around in the kitchen. He turned around and gave a great, big smile.

"Welcome home, my darling."

We embraced and kissed.

"I'm home."

"Just at the right moment."

"Are you cocking?"

"Nothing too fancy." Turning around to the stove. "Just some grilled cheese sandwiches"

"Aww."

"I figured you'd be hungry since you've been working hard all day."

"'Hard and hard'," I said with a little grimace, "it's been quite chill tonight, actually."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, all the guys have gone into some Christmas mode and not much was done today."

Tim gave a little smile.

"And seeing the boss already is on his holiday leave, it was like not a lot of fucks were given, you know."

Tim caressed my arms, "Well, why don't you get changed and come down when you're ready and we can eat?"

"Absolutely." Leaning my head in for a quick kiss, I then turned around and headed upstairs to shower and change.

*

"I passed the two cutest little dogs coming from work tonight."

Tim and I were lounging on the couch, close, snuggled, I had a blanket thrown around me.

"You did?"

"Yes, and I love them! And their human talked to them and pointed to a road, almost like she was asking them which way they wanted to go. It was just the cutest thing ever."

"I'm sure."

"I want a dog too."

"You know my friend I mentioned? The one who rescues dogs?"

"Yeah, she who had a huge back garden?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"I talked to her just a couple of days ago actually, and she mentioned she has picked up a dog which is pregnant and according to the vet, is close to her due date." 

"Aww."

Tim didn't say anything more, just lovingly scratched my head, waiting for the penny to drop. It did a few seconds later and I looked up at him.

"Hey, wait... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...do you feel like going for a visit in a couple of weeks? Maybe after the holidays?"

I sat up straight, pulling away the portion of the hood that got in the way of my eye and then down all the way.

"You mean..?" 

Tim nodded, looking at me with such love. 

"Yeah, I mean... We've been talking about it for a while now and...Why not?" 

"Are we ready?"

"I think we are," he said in a low tone, combing his fingers through my hair.

A great, big smile painted my face and we just looked at each other for a few moments. Then I settled close to him again, my back against his stomach.

"This is shaping up to be a pretty great Christmas after all," I said and enlaced my fingers with his.

"I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, Tim."

*

"Do you think we should get a tree, Cecilia?"

I swallowed down my ice-coffee and looked at him with a little face.

"I'm not much for Christmas, Tim, so that's up to you, you know. I really don't care."

"I usually don't have a tree since it's just been me here, but now that I have you I thought I might change that."

I gave a thoughtful hum.

"It doesn't have to be a great big tree, just a little small one. A symbol of our first Christmas together."

"It's really not necessary, I mean, for me. Do as you like, baby."

He sat down on the couch beside me and had a pondering expression on his face.

"I don't have any ornaments either, really..." he said as he had a look around.

"And isn't that nice?" I kinda chirped.

We looked at each other.

"Christmas decoration and a tree is something I associate with cold weather and snow. L.A doesn't really deliver on that, you know."

We sat quietly for a few moments.

"Yeah, you're right," Tim said eventually, "it's not necessary, it doesn't do anything for us." I shook my head. "And it's not like we have any children to take into consideration."

"Thank god!"

"So you're alright with it being just you and me?"

"Oh my god, yes," I said, placing my hand in his lap. "It's perfect, Tim. It's just how I want it. Just you and me."

"Good."

*

It was the night before Christmas. Tim was on a little holiday break as well and we had hardly left the house the entire time. It was just him and I, just the way we both loved and wanted it.  
Tim knew how much I adored Tim Burton, and I had a little holiday tradition of always watching Nightmare Before Christmas the night before, and I had asked him if he wanted to watch it with me, so we were currently snuggled close on the couch, enjoying the last stretch of the movie. Now, singing along was mandatory, so that's what I did and had done for the duration of the movie, and I wasn't much of a singer, but I didn't really care either.

"Did you like it?" I asked when Sally and Jack embraced on the oddly-shaped mountain at the end.

"Yeah, it was quite odd, but I liked it."

Reaching for the remote I ejected the disc from the DVD and got up to put it in the case.

"It's one of my favourites. It's so cute. Tim Burton is such a magician."

"He certainly has a peculiar style."

Landing beside Tim again on the couch, I snuggled close to him.

"And it's only fitting that one watches this movie the night before," I said, "the epitome of a Christmas movie."

Tim gave a little amused exhale and leaned his head towards mine.

"Look, it's after midnight," he said in a low tone. Lifting my head off his shoulder we locked eyes, and a warm-hearted smile spread on his lips. "Merry Christmas, my love." 

Hearing him say that made my heart beat a little faster. It had been years since I stopped caring about this seemingly stupid holiday, but now it actually felt kinda nice. It felt nice knowing I would spend it with the love of my life - our first one together, and my stomach fluttered just by the mere thought. 

"Merry Christmas, Tim."

Leaning his head in, our lips met in a tender kiss.

"Our first one."

"Yepp."

I gave a smile and leaned my head on him again.

"Do you wanna see if there's something on tv?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." 

* 

Tim and I had a wonderful Christmas together. We hardly left the house and we stayed in sweats for most of the time - we had both worked so much lately and to just be home with one another meant the world to us. Nothing else was needed. We had talked every day about adopting a little dog and we had both done our research in the matter. Tim talked to his friend who rescues dogs, everyday and she had told him that we could come for a visit as soon as they were born and had grown a little.

Nothing very spectacular happened on new years eve, either. We were invited to a friend of Tim's for a little dinner mingle and drinks. Not wanting to stay too long, we had some food, Tim had a few drinks and then we were home again about eight o'clock that night. The first thing we did when we had stepped through the front door was to change and then we brought some snacks to the living room and stayed in front of the tv all night.  
When the time rolled around to turn over to a new year, I put a hoodie on and we went outside to see the fireworks from the backyard.

"Happy new year, Cecilia," Tim purred in my ear as he was embracing me from behind, then he kissed my neck.

"Happy new year, baby."

He enveloped me and we stood silently for a few minutes and watched the sky and the magnificent colours from the fireworks.

"Do you wanna go inside again?" Tim asked while holding me close, gently rocking us back and forth.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's." 

He took my hand and we headed inside again, to our movie and our snacks.

*

We got to visit the puppies when they were about three weeks old. I had seen photos of them all and I was in love with each and every one. Nothing was cuter than puppies and I had already started to come up with names for the little creature that eventually would get to go home with us, and all other puppy scenarios - what I hadn't expected was how in love I would be with the mother; a yellow, four-year-old little Labrador who glowed with pride over her newborn babies, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.   
I sat down by the pen and talked to her in a whispering tone, letting her know I wasn't a threat and that I loved her.

"She's had a hard life on the street," Tim's friend Norma said.

"She has?"

"Yes, when she came to me she was covered in little cuts and scrapes..."

"Aww!"

"...and her fur was almost black she was so dirty. It took me a good hour before I could win her trust and even touch her."

"Oh my god, little one!"

"Somebody most likely just kicked her out, she had a collar on when I found her, so I know she had a family at some point. She's probably lived on the street her whole life, so she had to be a toughie."

"Yeah, you're a toughie, aren't ya?" I kept speaking to her in a calm and nice voice as I petted over her little head, "you're so tough and you're so beautiful. Yes, you are, so beautiful."

"Just the fact that people can treat an animal like that is appalling," Tim said quietly.

"Yeah, I've seen pretty much everything, but I still can't get used to it," Norma said.

I couldn't agree more and as I sat by my new friend and petted over her head and body, something occurred to me and I turned around to Norma.

"Hey, are you looking to keep her or are you gonna adopt her out?"

"Ruby?" Norma asked and pointed at the dog.

I nodded.

"Well, my hope is that she's gonna go to someone eventually, she deserves a proper family, I don't want her do drop anchor here."

Tim and I locked eyes and he knew straight away what I was after. It was obvious based on how much I doted on her. He gave a little smile and a subtle nod.

"May we adopt her?" I asked, pointing at Tim and myself.

Norma's face turned into a huge smile.

"You want her?"

"I love her."

"Yeah, I can't really argue on this one," Tim said.

***

We got to take Ruby home with us, fittingly enough, on valentine's day and I couldn't conceive of anything more exciting than that. All her babies had been adopted out to nice people and now Ruby's days of living on the streets and eating from the garbage were over - she was our little princess now and we would love and adore and protect her forever.

"We have a little dog, Tim!" I squealed as we walked with her to the car, "we finally have a little dog!"

"I know, baby. I'm so happy." He slung an arm around my shoulders and drew me to him to kiss my cheek. "Ruby, you and I." 

*

About a week later Ruby and I were lying on a lounger by the pool. We had played and taken walks all day and this was the first time we got to lie down, I think we both needed a little rest.  
I was patting over her head, telling her that "daddy" could be home soon and that we would eat something when he did. I got so completely lost in the thought of her and how much I absolutely _loved_ her that I didn't hear when Tim stepped through the french doors.

"I'm home," he announced, "how are my two favourite girls?" 

Ruby lifted her head off my lap as soon as she heard Tim and her tail started swaying vigorously from side to side.

"Is it daddy?" I asked excitedly and cuddled her, "is daddy home?"

Tim walked up to us, bending down to kiss me at the same time as he petted Ruby.

"Hey you two, are you having a nice evening out here?"

"We certainly are," I said with a huge smile, "and Ruby was just telling me how much she missed her daddy."

Tim knelt down to scratch behind her ear, "She did, huh?"

"She absolutely did."

*

A couple of hours later and we had retreated to the loungers again, This time, though, we were watching Ruby and how she seemed very preoccupied with a squeaky-toy we had gotten her. Tim's fingers were enlaced with my own.

"Do you remember our first date, Tim, and we talked about passion and what I'm destined to do?"

"Yeah."

"And you told me that when I find it, it's gonna blow me away and that all the pieces will finally come together."

Tim nodded and had a sip of his coffee.

"I think I've found it now - you and me and our little dog. Our family."

Tim brought our joining hands to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on the back of my mine.

"I know what you mean, darling. Finding you was such a nice surprise and it really helped to balance my life, and now Ruby is icing on the cake, really."

I nodded with a smile.

"And I love both my girls very much," Tim continued and leaned his head in to kiss my lips.

Ruby noticed us kissing and she started barking, almost like she was disgruntled when we weren't giving her all the attention.

"Hey, missy. I'm sorry," I laughed when I had to break the kiss, "but I gotta kiss daddy now."

She kept barking.

"Oh, you wanna come over here and say it to my face, missy?" I asked as I laughed and waved my hand for her to come. She started sprinting happily towards us and landed in my lap with a thud, her little tail waggling back and forth as she sniffed me and kissed me. "Crazy girl," I laughed, "you're mommy's crazy girl, aren't ya?"


End file.
